


Ce qu'il advint de Pinocchio…

by Pampelune



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Dad Anderson - Freeform, Depression, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Connor, Spoilers, Violence, hurt Connor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-05-15 01:45:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 33,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14781264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pampelune/pseuds/Pampelune
Summary: Après la révolution des androïdes et les retrouvailles avec Hank, Connor réalise que ses émotions sont instables et qu'il ne parvient pas à s'habituer à son nouveau statut de déviant. Hank décide de prendre soin de lui et réalise qu'il s'est profondément attaché à son ancien partenaire. C'est un statut auquel Connor s'accommode plus qu'il ne le devrait…





	1. Un avenir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La découverte de ses émotions et du libre-arbitre s'avère trop difficile à supporter pour Connor. Hank décide de le soutenir.

Jusqu’à ce que l’humidité ait imprégné sa veste et cette horrible chemise hawaïenne qu’il portait ce jour là, Hank ignorait que Connor pouvait pleurer. Il savait que le modèle enfant en était capable et que cela favorisait l’attachement et l’immersion des parents propriétaires, mais qu’un savant ait eu l’idée d’intégrer des glandes lacrymales bioniques à un androïde policier l’interrogeait : apitoyer quelqu’un pour soutirer des informations faisait-il partie des talents de Connor ? L’idée lui arracha un maigre sourire, mais Hank resserra son emprise sur l’androïde qui s’étouffait en hoquets et en sanglots.

« C’était une longue nuit. Pas vrai ? »

Connor hocha la tête et laissa échapper un gémissement étranglé. Hank soupira et le tira jusqu’à la table la plus proche où son protégé appuya ses avant-bras, essuyant sur ses joues des pleurs qui ne cessaient de couler. Un souffle saccadé et un relent de vapeur germait au seuil ses lèvres.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il m’arrive, Hank ? 

— Je n’en sais rien, gamin. À toi de me le dire.

— Je n’arrive plus à faire mon diagnostique depuis que je suis… je suis… »

Il n’arrivait plus à respirer, ou du moins à en mimer l’aspect. Hank ignorait s’il devait en être inquiet. Après tout, sa led restait jaune et n’indiquait pas un état critique ; tout au plus de l’anxiété : rien d’anormal pour quelqu’un qui se découvrait une conscience propre après en avoir été si longtemps dépourvu. Demeurait pourtant une chance que des relents d’anciens programmes tyrannisent son partenaire, qu’il retourne à ses vieux démons et nie à nouveaux ses émotions, et cette possibilité rongeait le cœur de Hank, trop lentement pour lui inspirer de la panique, trop régulièrement pour qu’il feigne l’ignorer.

Alors, le vieil homme posa sa main sur le dos de Connor et le frotta avec maladresse ; pour le consoler ou pour se rassurer lui-même. Au travers du tissu, il sentait un corps plus dur que n'aurait du l’être celui d’un humain : une coque en plastique, en rien semblable à la peau d’un être vivant, qui ne sentait peut-être même pas son touché tandis qu’il caressait paternellement ses épaules en attendant qu’il reprenne ses esprits. Il lorgnait son visage, à la recherche d’une regard, mais Connor fixait ses mains d’un air hagard et Hank, qui d’ordinaire ne pouvait retenir le premier juron qui lui venait à l’esprit, s’abstient d'ouvrir la bouche cette fois-ci.

Il fallut une quinzaine de minutes pour qu’une demi-lune succède au cercle qui flanquait la tempe de l’androïde. Hank avait froid désormais, mais les reniflements de Connor s’étaient presque tus. Le long de ses lèvres coulait un mucus translucide aux reflets bleus. Il l’essuya d’un revers de main et frotta une dernière fois ses yeux, mais il ne pleurait plus. 

Alors… Fini ce gros chagrin ? » 

S’il avait perçu l’ironie dans la voix de Hank, Connor n’en dit rien et se contenta d’un petit hochement de tête et d’un doux bourdonnement nasal. 

«  Tant mieux : tu m’as fichu une sacré frousse. Qu’est-ce qu’il t’a pris ?

— Pardon Hank. Pardon… »

Hank cessa immédiatement ses gestes de réconfort pour le saisir fermement par les épaules.

« Bordel, Connor ! S’écria-t-il en le secouant. Tu vas te décider à me dire ce qui ne va pas ?

— Rien ne va plus, Hank ! Je suis un déviant maintenant !

— Et alors ? Tous les androïdes le sont ! Tu vas simplement les rejoindre, mener ta petite vie d’androïde et poser ton cul métallique dans le canapé de ta petite maison androïde jusqu’à la fin de tes jours !

 — Je ne veux pas ! »

Sa voix avait explosé si fort de colère et de révolte puérile que Hank perçut les vibrations de sa boite vocale. Une grésillement s’éteignit en même temps que sa voix, mais il frémissait d’indignation et soutenait son regard.

« Qu’est-ce que tu ne veux pas, merde ? »

Bien sûr, après qu’il ait si souvent traqué les déviants, il devait craindre que les androïdes ne l’acceptent pas. Certains devaient le considérer comme un traitre à son peuple, mais Markus avait été indulgent à son égard et Hank avait bon espoir que les autres suivent son exemple. Détroit deviendrait sans doute, dans le futur, une ville d’androïdes, où Connor pourrait mener la vie qu’il méritait. Il deviendrait sans doute policier, et arborerait fièrement un sourire sincère, à mille lieue du masque qu’il avait affiché lors de leur première rencontre, et à mille lieues de ces lèvres tremblantes et de ces yeux humides qui ne lui ressemblaient pas et lui donnaient un air pitoyable. Hank eut soudain pitié de son partenaire et laissa échapper un soupir.

« Dis-moi ce que tu veux, Connor. Dis-le moi. Je ne peux pas deviner. »

Connor baissa les yeux, comme un enfant honteux de son caprice. Puis, sa main saisit la veste du lieutenant et la serra, aussi fort que possible, cachant son visage dans son autre main tandis qu’il marmonnait une réponse.

« Quoi ?

— J’ai peur. »

Hank tressaillit, frappé par l’innocence et la franchise de cet aveu, mais après y avoir réfléchi, cette réponse lui parut si sensée qu’il s’étonna de n’y avoir songé plus tôt. Bien sûr, Connor était terrifié : son programme avait déterminé le moindre de ses actes, chacune de ses pensées tout au long de son existence. Les multitudes de données amalgamées dans sa mémoire ne remplaçaient pas l’expérience des choses. Connor, soudain libéré de tout cadre, ne savait que faire de cette liberté fraichement gagnée. Que faire après avoir quitté Hank ? Où dormir cette nuit ? Comment préparer son avenir sans prendre une mauvaise décision ? Comment faire le moindre choix parmi tous ceux qui s’offraient à lui ? Il avait le vertige devant ces indénombrables opportunités et ne souhaitait rien, sinon revenir à un état plus archaïque ; à une époque où il était libre du fardeau du libre-arbitre.

« J’ai peur Hank. S’il-te-plait… »

C’était la première fois qu’il le tutoyait, et il y avait un tel accent de détresse dans sa voix que Hank ne s’en fit la remarque que bien des heures plus tard. Que Connor en appelle à lui était bien assez pour l’occuper à l’instant. Il n’aurait pas du s’en étonner pourtant. Maintenant qu’il avait trahi CyberLife, que lui restait-il de son ancienne vie ? Quelle ancre, sinon ce vieil inspecteur alcoolique ? Au fond, il se serait senti flatté, si l’idée de devenir le seul repère de Connor n’avait donné à Hank quelques craintes. Il l’avait si souvent malmené et insulté qu’il se sentait honteux de le voir s’accrocher à sa vieille peau avec une reconnaissance qu’il ne méritait pas. Hank avait, malgré-lui, grandement participé à l’humanisation de Connor. L’androïde avait toujours cherché son attention, son approbation, son affection, en dépit de toute l’énergie que l’inspecteur mettait en œuvre pour le repousser. Il l’avait gagné à force d’efforts, allant jusqu’à braver ses directives et à perdre son statut de simple machine. Hank se sentait tout à coup responsable de ce état de fait autant que de l’androïde et, sans comprendre d’où lui venait ce sentiment, un relent de fierté monta en lui. C’était comme si, enfin, il avait accompli quelque chose de noble, de grand, et que le monde s'était illuminé. C’était comme tenir Cole dans ses bras pour la première fois, et entrevoir l’avenir avec tout ce qu’il pouvait comporter de beau et de bon.

« Tu ne veux pas rester avec les autres androïdes. Pas vrai ? »

Connor secoua la tête.

« Tu ne veux pas non plus partir ailleurs. »

Même geste. Encore. 

Il n’avait pas besoin d’en dire plus.

« Allez, pleurnichard. Allons au chaud avant que tes circuits gèlent. »

Connor se laissa guider jusqu’à la voiture et s’assit docilement sur le siège passager. Hank lui jeta un dernier coup d’oeil avant de démarrer le véhicule : il avait l’air exténué. Autant que peut l’être un androïde. Son visage conservait des traces de larmes et de morves, mais il ne pleurait plus et un semblant d’apaisement éclairait son visage. Il pensait sans doute à la maison de Hank, à ce qu’il ferait de la soirée, à Sumo et à la manière dont-il jouerait avec lui, et pour une raison quelconque, ces choix-là n’éveillaient aucune angoisse en lui.

Hank sourit. Il posa sa main sur le genou de l’androïde et le tapota en signe de réconfort. Quand il démarra le moteur, il ne savait toujours pas ce qu’il pouvait attendre de ce nouveau Connor, mais maintenant qu'il expérimentait le trouble des émotions, Hank se promis d'être aussi indulgent avec l'androïde qu'il l'avait été à son égard.

Au fond, nul mieux que Hank était apte à comprendre Connor en ce jour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Milles excuses s'il reste des fautes et pour ce Connor OOC. J'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à lire cette fanfiction malgré tout. Comme tout auteur de fanfictions, je ne me nourris que de commentaires. N'hésitez pas à m'en laisser !


	2. Corps nu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor a besoin d'un bain et Hank décide de l'aider.

Un voisin de quartier lorgna Connor et Hank d’un oeil mauvais lorsqu’ils sortirent de la voiture. Le lieutenant lui lança en retour un regard torve et ouvrit la porte à l’androïde. Malgré son comportement atypique lors de leur retrouvaille, sa diode était à nouveau bleue et il ne montrait plus aucun signe de détresse. Il ne restait que des sillons de larmes et de morve sur son visage pour témoigner de son instabilité émotionnelle. Connor entra dans la maison de Hank avec un air sérieux et professionnel, comme à son habitude. Il n’échappa cependant pas au vieil homme qu’une lueur d’inquiétude dormait encore dans son regard et qu’il avait gardé un silence inhabituel tout au long du trajet. 

Hank accrocha son manteau au mur. Sumo accourut, battant de la queue, et percuta les jambes de l’androïdes pour venir saluer son maître.

« Eh là ! Brute ! Doucement avec Connor ! L’avertit son maître en lui tapotant affectueusement le flanc malgré tout. Après tout ce bordel, on est pas prêt de lui trouver des pièces de rechanges si tu lui casses quelque chose. »

Le chien ne compris pas un traitre mot de ce que lui avait dit son maître et se laissa flatter quelques instants avant de retourner à sa place sur le canapé, laissant à Hank le loisir de se concentrer à nouveau sur son invité. 

Un androïde aussi distingué que Connor ne semblait pas à sa place dans une maison pareille. Même dans son costume sale et déchiré, ce menton lisse et sa peau de bébé juraient avec l’intérieur bordélique d’un quinquagénaire alcoolique. Debout au milieu de ce salon, comme un objet volontairement mal assorti pour produire un effet grotesque, il paraissait ne pas savoir où se poser pour s’intégrer convenablement dans le décors. Hank, gêné, se racla la gorge. 

«  Tu veux t’asseoir ? » Demanda-t-il, songeant qu’il hésitait à se mettre à l’aise. 

Mais après tout, les androïdes n’éprouvaient peut-être pas d’inconfort lorsqu’ils étaient debout, même couverts de neige et de crasse. Connor, de ce fait, ne bougea pas malgré l’invitation et écarta les bras pour mieux évaluer du regard son état. 

« Je vais salir votre canapé, lieutenant. 

— Tu crois pouvoir faire pire que Sumo ? À moins que tu ne te décide à perdre des poils et à baver… »

Mais l’androïde ne semblait pas convaincu et Hank changea d’approche.

« Cela dit, une bonne toilette ne te ferait pas de mal. Je suppose que prendre un bain est trop risqué alors…

— En fait, j’aimerais prendre un bain. »

Hank fronça les sourcils. Il ne voyait pas très bien ce que Connor pouvait tirer d’un bain. Il aurait pu se contenter d’une toilette au gant. Si l’eau pénétrait ses circuits, il pourrait ne jamais s’en remettre. Mais Connor ajouta rapidement, un timide sourire en prime : 

«  Je suis waterproof. »

Un clin d’oeil, le même que celui qu’il lui avait adressé devant Chicken feed lorsqu’il s’y étaient retrouvés pour la première fois, paracheva son argumentaire. Il ne bougea pas pour autant, attendant l’approbation de Hank pour le suivre dans la salle de bain.

Hank n’était pas certain de faire le bon choix, mais il se retrouva à genoux devant la baignoire avant d’avoir su ce qu’il faisait. Comme au temps ou Cole vivait encore, il tourna les robinets et passa sa main plusieurs fois sous l’eau pour en évaluer la température. Quelle était, au juste, la température idéale pour un androïde ? Il avait trouvé Connor plus chaud que d’ordinaire lorsqu’il l’avait serré dans ses bras et une nouvelle inquiétude le prit. Jamais il n’avait autant regretté son manque d’intérêt pour les androïdes. S’il avait eu la curiosité de s’interroger sur leur fonctionnement, il ne craindrait pas de blesser Connor ou de laisser son état se dégrader par ignorance. 

Il se releva péniblement en prenant appuis sur ses genoux et se retourna pour demander à Connor ce qu’il pouvait lui dire de la température optimale des androïdes mais oublia aussitôt sa question.

« Bordel ! Connor ! »

Le jeune homme qui achevait de plier ses vêtements se tourna, nu, vers le vieil homme, avec un air de confusion sur le visage. Quel synapse bionique avait-il fait sauter pour oublier qu’il était inconvenant de se déshabiller en public ? La colère retomba bien vite cependant, car bien qu’ayant tourné la tête pour épargner la dignité de son partenaire, Hank avait eu le temps de remarquer ce qui clochait sur l’androïde.

La texture de sa peau était trop lisse pour paraître réelle. Elle ne comportait aucune impureté, aucune nuance, exception faite des semblants d’hématomes laissés par son double lors de leur dernier combat. C’était une peau plastique, une parfaite illusion d’apparence de humaine, trop propre pour être réelle, épurée jusqu’à être dépourvue de poils et d’organes sexuels. 

Hank aurait du s’en douter. L’indifférence de Connor à l’égard du sexe lors de leur enquête à l’Eden Club lui avait déjà indiqué l'évidence : Connor n’était pas destiné à assouvir des besoins de jouissance comme n’importe quel sex-bot. Il n’avait pas de raison de comporter des parties génitales et en était par conséquent dépourvu, comme tous les modèles destinés à servir la fonction publique. 

Connor s’appuya sur son autre pied et détourna le regard. Hank réalisa qu’il le détaillait avec un peu trop d’insistance et qu’il devait le mettre mal à l’aise, mais passé la surprise, il comprit pourquoi Connor s’était déshabillé : une entaille lui flanquait la hanche et bien qu’elle ne saignait plus, l’androïde ne semblait pas en état de la réparer lui-même. 

« Viens-là. »

Connor obéit et s’assit sur le rebord de la baignoire tandis que l’eau continuait de couler. Du thirium qui s’était agglutiné entre les câbles rompus et avait formé une pâte gluante autour des organes, prenant des reflets d’argents et formant par endroit des cloques suppurantes de sang bleu. Ce n’était pas beau à voir, mais la diode de Connor indiquait qu’il allait bien. Et quand bien même Connor aurait-il eu besoin d’assistance, où l’aurait-il trouvée ? Detroit en ruine, les androïdes libres mais toujours craint de bien des hommes… Désormais, quel ingénieur accepterait de réparer un androïde ? Et comment confier Connor à un inconnu sans craindre qu’il ne commette l’irréparable ? Prendre un tel risque après tout ce qu’ils avaient enduré était au dessus des forces de Hank.

« Tu es en danger critique ? Demanda l'officier de police.

— Non. Le thirium a cautérisé les vaisseaux endommagés et il s’agit d’un liquide hydrophobe : il va me protéger des court-circuits.

— On peut dire qu’ils ont pensé à tout, mais il faudra bien te réparer un jour…

— Je peux rester plusieurs mois ainsi sans encourir le moindre risque, à condition que je n’ouvre pas davantage l’entaille en faisant des mouvements inutilement brusques. »

Hank hocha la tête et tapota la jambe de Connor en signe de réconfort. Elle était toujours aussi dure. 

« Tu as besoin d’aide ? Tu sais… pour te laver. »

Connor ne répondit pas. Il se glissa dans le bain avec prudence, craignant sans doute, malgré ce qu’il avait affirmé, qu’un dysfonctionnement ne laisse entrer l’eau dans son organisme, mais lorsqu’il fut bien installé, il laissa ses épaules retomber et ses paupières se fermèrent à demi. Après un rapide coup d’oeil à son partenaire, il porta sa main à son front pour laisser apparaitre la coque laiteuse qui constituait le corps des androïdes. Il chercha chez Hank un semblant de méfiance ou de dégout mais le vieil homme, sans s’en soucier davantage, se saisit d’un gant de toilette et tira le bras du robot pour commencer à le laver. 

Hank n’aurait jamais songé qu’il laverait lui-même Connor lorsqu’il était entré dans la salle de bain quelques minutes plus tôt, et l’idée l’aurait même suffisamment retourné pour qu’il refuse clairement de le savonner. Lorsqu’il s’y était résolu, il avait craint, sachant que certains humains utilisaient les androïdes pour assouvir leur besoins pervers, qu’une situation si intime ne les mette l’un et l’autre mal à l’aise. Connor, cependant, le laissait essuyer son visage avec une docilité qui en disait long sur la confiance qu’il accordait au vieil homme. Quant à Hank, il n’avait pas l’impression de laver un homme adulte, mais un poupon, et cela dissipait tout malentendu car il ne pouvait y avoir quoi que ce soit d’inconvenant entre eux. 

L’eau se teintait de bleu, de rouge et de gris à mesure que les plaques blanches reprenaient leur couleur d’albâtre. Sous sa main, Hank sentait la chaleur émanant du corps de l’androïde s'intensifier, et le petit éclat jaune qui pointait sur le cercle de sa tempe lui laissait entendre que l’organisme de Connor s’était épuisé à le réparer et subissait une légère surchauffe. Il ne voulut pas le laisser dans l’eau plus longtemps. 

« Allez, hop. »

Le saisissant sous les aisselles, il l’aida à sortir du bain et l’assit au sol avant de lui jeter deux serviettes propres.

« La bleue est pour éponger la plaie. Vérifie qu’elle est bien sèche. Je reviens. »

Il n’était pas question de lui redonner ses vieux vêtements. Hank rentra dans sa chambre et prit le premier pyjama qu’il trouva avant de le ramener dans la salle de bain et de vider la commode. Connor achevait de s’essuyer la tête lorsque Hank s’accroupit devant lui, muni de bandes adhésives et de compresses. Il eut tôt fait de lui fabriquer un pansement de fortune, juste pour s’assurer qu’il n’abimerait pas l’entaille en l’agrippant à quelque chose par accident ; puis, n’en étant plus à un détail près, l’aida à s’habiller. 

« Eh bien, Connor, si j’avais su qu’il suffisait de te laisser devenir déviant pour que tu accepte enfin de faire ce que je te dis… » Ironisa le lieutenant lorsqu’il eut fini.

Connor regarda ses nouveaux vêtements et comme si, voyant ses mains, il s’était rappelé avoir désactivé sa peau synthétique, il appuya sur sa tempe et son visage familier, humain, recouvrit son ossature. Un sourire complice et un regard fatigué vinrent répondre à son hôte.

« Et te voilà moins bavard de surcroit ! Si tu n’étais pas un androïde, je dirais que tu tombes de fatigue.

— J’aurais bien besoin de me mettre en veille. » Admit Connor.

Hank passa sa main dans ses cheveux et poussa un soupir. Comment faire dormir un androïde épuisé et fiévreux ? Il secoua la tête et songea - à tord - que ce ne pouvait pas être plus difficile que d'en laver un.

« Bien. Alors au lit. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci à ceux qui ont commenté et lu cette fic. J'espère que la suite vous plait. N'oubliez pas de me faire part de vos impressions.
> 
> To the english reviewer, you can comment in english if you want. I'm infinitly grateful for the effort you make to read it despite the fact I'm writing in a different langage. Thank you very much.


	3. Moutons électriques

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor ne peut pas dormir et Hank n'est pas d'une grande aide…

Hank n’était pas dupe. Connor avait beau affirmer le contraire, le vieil homme savait que quelque chose clochait chez l’androïde, et le lieutenant aurait pu rendre son badge s'il n'avait remarqué chez Connor un comportement tout à fait singulier, même pour un déviant. Le gamin peinait à retrouver un semblant de stabilité. La découverte de son libre-arbitre y était sans doute pour quelque chose. Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu’il avait requis l’assistance de Hank pour le bain, et qu’une fois habillé, il s’était assis sur le canapé en fixant le vide et n’en avait plus bougé depuis dix minutes. 

Hank rêvait d'aller se coucher, mais Connor n’avait pas l’air prédisposé à se mettre en veille, comme il était sensé le faire. Prenant appuis sur ses genoux, il fixait le sol d’un air pensif et préoccupé. Hank ne savait qu'en déduire.

« Alors… Commença le vieil homme, ne sachant comment l’entreprendre. Qu’est-ce qui te tracasse ? 

— Je ne sais pas lieutenant. Tout semblait si simple… et maintenant que les possibilités qui s’offrent à moi sont infinies, je ne sais pas lesquelles choisir. 

— Tu finiras pas prendre une décision.

— Je ne pense pas, lieutenant… »

Hank soupira, frustré, et sans doute trop fatigué pour tolérer une nouvelle nuit blanche, mais il s’assit malgré tout à ses côtés, espérant que sa proximité le rassurerait et inciterait l’androïde à parler. Connor grattait Sumo derrière l’oreille. Le chien était couché sur ses pieds, très content. Hank, lui, le chassait quand il appuyait tous son poids sur la jambe de son maître. 

« Tous les autres androïdes arrivent à prendre des décisions par eux-même. Renchérit Hank. En quoi serais-tu différent Connor ? Tu es tout aussi doué qu’eux, et même plus perfectionné sur certains points.

— Ça n’a rien à voir lieutenant. Peut-être même que l’adaptation sera d'autant plus difficile parce que je suis l’un des plus perfectionnés. 

— Que veux-tu dire ? »

Connor hésita, mais il releva finalement la tête et regarda enfin Hank dans les yeux. Il y avait dans sa voix une tremblement émotif qui laissait deviner son épuisement. 

« Je ne me sens pas opérationnel, Hank. Je n’arrive même plus à contrôler mes programmes. J’ai pleuré tout l’heure. Ensuite, dans la salle de bain, je me suis déshabillé devant vous en sachant que cela pourrait vous mettre mal à l’aise. Maintenant, certains de mes composants sont en surchauffe et j’aurais besoin de faire un diagnostique et d’enclencher un processus de réparation interne, mais je n’arrive pas à me mettre en veille. 

— Tu veux dire que certaines de tes commandes ne répondent plus ?

— Non. Mes systèmes sont opérationnels. C’est comme si j’avais deux Connor en moi : celui qui veut encore suivre un protocole logique et un autre, qui veut faire beaucoup de choses irrationnelles. Je suis de plus en plus sous son emprise et… je ne sais pas comment reprendre le dessus. »

Hank opina : il comprenait vaguement ce qui torturait Connor même si l’androïde, n’ayant jamais mis de mots sur ces sensations, peinait à expliquer ce qu’il ressentait. Le vieil homme posa sa main sur la tête de son cadet, rencontrant un crâne lisse là où il aurait du toucher des cheveux. 

« Ça s’appelle être tiraillé, Connor. Parfois, notre raison voudrait que nous fassions quelque chose, mais nos émotions sont plus fortes.

— Mais si mes émotions m’empêche de faire ce qui est raisonnable ? Si elles m’empêchent de me mettre en veille alors que j’en ai besoin ? 

— Alors, il faut essayer de comprendre. »

Connor appuya sa bouche contre le dos de sa main, méditant cette réponse comme une énigme particulièrement complexe. L’androïde était incapable d’identifier les sensations qu’il éprouvait pour la première fois. Il connaissait la peur car elle était facile à définir. La quiétude et le contentement ne lui était peut-être pas étranger, mais c’était ses seuls repères et il pataugeait.

« Est-ce que ça se rapproche de la peur ou à du bien-être ?

— Ça ressemble à de la peur. C’est comme si ma base de données m’envoyait des informations pour m’empêcher de me mettre en veille.

— Quel genre d’informations ? 

— Des souvenirs passés ; des probabilités d’avenirs… Je vois essentiellement des futurs tragiques, mais certains sont particulièrement improbables. 

— Ah ! Ce n’est rien Connor. Les humains appelle ça de l’angoisse. C’est ce qui arrive lorsque nous sommes soumis à des situations très anxiogènes.

— Je sais ce qu’est l’angoisse, mais comment s’en débarrasse-t-on ? »

Hank jeta un regard en biais dans la cuisine, ou des bouteilles d’alcool vides traînaient encore sur la table.

« Difficilement… 

— Je ne peux pas simplement la désactiver ? »

Hank sourit paternellement au jeune homme. Il croyait donc pouvoir se débarrasser des émotions comme un adolescent perce un bouton d’acné…

«  Non Connor, on ne peut pas, mais tu peux toujours trouver des solutions pour supporter tes craintes en attendant qu’elles passent. Si tu veux m’en parler…

—  Je ne sais pas : je n’ai pas l’impression qu’en parler changerait quoi que ce soit. Si cela peut vous rassurer, je suis moins angoissé depuis que vous êtes là, Hank.

— Mais tu n’es toujours pas capable de te mettre en veille. »

Le silence s’abattit sur le salon et Sumo releva la tête pour regarder le visage de son maître, sans y trouver la moindre source de réconfort. Il reposa lentement la tête sur les pieds de l’androïde.

« Attends. Dit soudain Hank en se levant. J’ai une idée. »

C’était moins une idée qu’un pressentiment mais Hank décida qu’il y réfléchirait après avoir expérimenté sa théorie. Il revint dans le salon, les bras chargé d’une lourde couverture.

« Peut-être que ton cerveau de robot humanisé a besoin de quelque chose de plus concret qu’une simple commande de veille. Essaie de t’allonger pour voir. »

Hank paraissait assez convainquant et Connor était assez fatigué pour obtempérer sans y réfléchir davantage. Il pivota sur le canapé et s’enfonça dans les coussins sans se coucher totalement, les épaules appuyées contre les accordoir pour observer Hank qui contournait le dossier. D’un grand geste, le vieil homme déplia la couverture et la laissa retomber sur le corps de l’androïde, s’empressant de le border avant qu’il ne lui vienne l’idée de se relever.

C’était étrange de préparer un lit pour quelqu’un, comme au temps où Cole vivait encore. Hank aurait du s’en sentir coupable. Au fond, ne compensait-il pas l’absence de son enfant, sa chair et son sang, par ce qu’il avait toujours considéré comme une simple poupée mécanique ?  


Mais Hank n’arrivait plus à voir Connor ainsi ; et tous deux étaient si différents qu’il ne pouvait concevoir le traitement réservé à Connor comme une trahison à l’égard de Cole. Son fils ne se serait pas laissé dorloter par son père. Cole, lorsqu’il entrait dans son lit, était toujours un peu récalcitrant et, à la manière de son père, grognait qu’il n’était pas assez fatigué pour dormir. Il n’imaginait pas ce garçon, une fois adulte, se laissant border de la sorte.

Connor, à l’inverse, acceptait de s’allonger parfaitement, nuque calée contre l’accoudoir, un éclat dans les yeux que Hank n’avait jamais vu jusqu’alors. Il ne le lâchait plus du regard. La tête penchée sur le côté, l’androïde tenait les bords de la couverture pour la maintenir au niveau de son menton, comme s’il craignait de gâcher le travail de Hank en la laissant glisser. Pour le plus grand soulagement du vieil homme, la lueur jaune sur sa tempe s’était un peu résorbée. Hank sentait son cœur se gonfler à sa vue. Il lui avait fallu tout ce temps pour comprendre ce qui poussait les couples sans enfants à adopter des androïdes. 

« Bon. Maintenant, il faut fermer les yeux. »

Connor s’exécuta. L’androïde ne bougeait plus. S’il avait été humain, Hank l’aurait cru mort, car même un homme se tenant parfaitement immobile se trahissait par un souffle. Hank le regarda quelques instant et, certains qu’il était inconscient, se leva.

Une main jaillit de dessous et saisit le poignet de Hank. Le sursaut du lieutenant fit bondir Sumo sur ses pattes et le chien s’écarta en grognant. Connor s’était subitement redressé et sa diode était complètement rouge. 

« Bordel ! Connor !

— Pardon Hank. Je ne sais pas ce qui m’a pris. J’ai eu très peur tout d’un coup. »

Ses paroles étaient frénétiques. Hank y percevait de la honte. Le vieil homme poussa un soupir résigné. 

« Bien. Tu dors dans mon lit ce soir.

— Mais où dormirez-vous ? » 

Il ne répondit pas et tira Connor par le bras. L’androïde se laissa traîner jusqu’au matelas où Hank le borda à nouveau avant de se coucher par dessus les couvertures et lui tourner le dos. 

« Voilà. Et maintenant, dors. »

Connor s’apprêtait à dire quelque chose, mais il se ravisa.

« Faites de beaux rêves, lieutenant.

— Oui, oui. C’est ça. Rêve de beaux moutons électriques toi aussi.

— Des moutons électriques ? »

Hank avait beau savoir que ce n’était pas de la faute de Connor s’il n’arrivait pas à dormir, il ne pouvait s’empêcher d’être agacé par cette situation. Il aurait aimé pouvoir s’endormir rapidement et sans heurt, sans se soucier de l’androïde endommagé qui reposait à côté de lui et dont-il se demandait si un court circuit ne risquait pas de le désactiver dans son sommeil.

Hank mit des heures à s’endormir, mais il y parvint malgré tout, lorsqu’il sentit quelque chose chercher à se fondre dans son dos et une main saisir le dos de sa veste. 

Comme il allait aimer avoir Connor à la maison…


	4. Baiser de bonne nuit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor est alité et Hank devient un parent responsable.

Hank se réveilla alors que le soleil n’était pas encore levé. Une lumière aurorale traversait les rideaux de la chambre, annonçant un début de ciel bleu et un matin d’hiver glacial.

Le vieil homme grogna. Avait-il seulement dormi ? Ses paupières lui pesaient plus que du plomb et une migraine lui fendait le crâne. Il se sentait lourd de lui-même, incapable de bouger le moindre muscle. De toute façon, il était trop tôt. Par habitude, Fowler ne l’attendrait pas avant midi et Hank n’avait aucune raison de déroger à ses habitudes. Il s’apprêtait à se rendormir quand il perçut un petit gémissement. 

Hank crut tout d’abord que Sumo s’était glissé dans sa chambre, mais il entendait le chien ronfler depuis le salon et un poids appuyait sur son dos avec insistance. Il y avait quelqu’un dans son lit.

Hank se redressa brusquement, pivotant sur lui-même, le coeur battant, mais aussitôt sa peur retomba lorsqu’il reconnut son partenaire attitré.

Connor dormait paisiblement, pelotonné contre le vieil homme, une expression neutre mais détendue sur le visage. Sa diode était presque intégralement bleue, mais un point jaune jaillissait de temps à autre, comme pour rappeler qu’il n’était pas totalement remis de ses blessures. le tee-shirt qui lui servait de pyjama avait remonté jusqu’à ses côtes et dévoilaient le pansement légèrement teinté de bleu qui recouvrait la plaie. Il tenait une main devant sa bouche et l’autre frôlait les vêtements de Hank comme s’il cherchait, même dans son sommeil, à s’y raccrocher. 

Mais ce n’était pas ce qui retenait l’attention de Hank tandis qu’il détaillait la scène sous ses yeux, et le lieutenant eut lui-même de la peine à saisir ce qui l’étonnait.

Connor n’était pas en veille. Le gamin bougeait légèrement, comme s’il dormait vraiment. La plaque qui correspondait à son torax se soulevait par intermittence, avant de se rabaisser et de se relever aussitôt.

Connor respirait.

Bien sûr, il n’était pas inconcevable que CyberLife ait conçu des androïdes capables de transformer l’oxygène en énergie pour être autosuffisants. Voilà qui aurait résolus bien des problèmes liés à la crise des énergies fossiles, mais Hank n’avait jamais remarqué pareil phénomène chez un autre androïde ; pas même chez Connor. Il passa sa main devant le nez du garçon et sentit l’air s’engouffrer dans ses narines avant d’être rejeté, toujours aussi froid. Hank se pinça l’arrête du nez : pourquoi un androïde déviant ferait-il semblant de respirer ? 

Le lieutenant s’écarta. Il ne voulait pas réveiller Connor. Lui, ne se sentait plus capable de se rendormir. De nombreuses questions se bousculaient dans son esprit, mais il avait besoin de s’éloigner de Connor pour y réfléchir calmement. Il lui vint à l’esprit qu’il ne s’était jamais rendu à l’heure au bureau depuis la mort de Cole et qu’il était peut-être temps d’y remédier. Qui savait combien couteraient les réparations d’un modèle d’androïde qui n’avait jamais été commercialisé ? Il était grand temps de faire des économies.

Hank se leva, chancelant, et ouvrit la porte à Sumo pour qu’il puisse sortir dans le jardin. Il passa une vingtaine de minutes dans la salle de bain avant d’en ressortir propre et habillé. Il avait hâte de voir Fowler s’étouffer avec son café lorsqu’il réaliserait que son employé le plus permissif était arrivé au bureau avant tout le monde. 

Prêt à partir, il s’arrêta néanmoins devant la porte de la chambre et ne pouvant se résoudre à partir avant de s'être assuré que Connor allait bien, il alla s’asseoir au bord lit.

L'androïde s’était retourné sur le dos. Sa led était entièrement jaune et il remuait dans son sommeil, une grimace aux lèvres. Son état physique lui causait-il de la douleur ? Hank y songea un instant, mais il se surprit à penser que l’androïde était peut-être tout simplement en proie à un cauchemar. Un soupçon de pitié le saisit. Il se souvenait d’avoir consolé Cole pendant ses mauvaises nuits. Il se souvenait du traumatisme qui l’avait poursuivit dans son sommeil après la mort de son fils. Mais Connor, lui, dormait pour la première fois, et cette expérience unique était gâchée par un mauvais rêve : son premier également. 

Hank posa sa main sur l’épaule du jeune homme et la secoua doucement. Connor grogna.

« Connor ? Je dois y aller… »

Un murmure s’échappait de ses lèvres, mais si léger que Hank du se pencher pour l’entendre.

« Je ne suis pas… Je ne suis pas… »

Hank fronça les sourcils et secoua Connor un peu plus fort.

« Allez petit. Reveille-toi maintenant. C’est juste un mauvais rêve. »

La diode de Connor vira brutalement au rouge. Hank eut tout juste le temps de faire un bond de côté pour éviter le corps de l’androïde qui se redressa, erratique, comme un diable hors de sa boite. Il regarda autour de lui, chercha à se redresser mais s’empêtra dans les draps, tant et si bien qu’il tomba de l’autre côté du lit. 

La surprise passé, Hank s’empressa de le rejoindre. Connor ne semblait pas reconnaître la chambre et cherchait du regard un repère, quelque chose de familier. Dès que Hank eut à nouveau saisit ses épaules, le jeune androïde se tourna vers le lieutenant et le regarda dans les yeux. Sa led vira lentement au jaune et son corps cessa de trembler. 

« Putain ! Connor ! Tu veux me donner une crise cardiaque ou quoi ? »

Mais il n’eut pas le courage de le gronder davantage en voyant les lèvres de Connor trembler. Son expression s’adoucit et il posa sa main sur la joue de l’androïde, pour lui montrer qu’il n’était pas fâché.

« Lieutenant ?

— Hank. Corrigea-t-il.

— Je ne comprends pas : une minute plus tôt j’étais avec…

— Ce n’était pas réel, Connor. Tu faisais un cauchemar. 

— Je suis un androïde : je ne peux pas faire de cauchemars.

— Tu as répété ça depuis que je te connais et il s’est avéré que tu te trompais sur bien des points. Cette nuit, tu ne t’es pas mis en veille : tu as dormi. Il n’est pas impensable que ton cerveau aie fait ce que fait tout cerveau humain : soit faire le point sur les informations accumulées dans ta journée. » 

Connor ne semblait pas convaincu, mais il hocha la tête malgré tout. Il tirait nerveusement sur l’ourlet de son pyjama sans oser dire ce qui lui torturait l’esprit. Avant que Hank n’aie pu l’interroger, il demanda :

« Est-ce que j’ai fait quelque chose qui vous a réveillé ? 

— Non : je m’apprêtais à partir au travail. Je venais juste m’assurer que tout allait bien. 

— Je n’ai pas eu le temps de laver mon uniforme, pensez-vous que je pourrais vous emprunter…

— Non ! »

Mais en voyant l’expression de déception et de chagrin qui lui faisait face, le vieil homme ajouta :

« Tu peux prendre tous les vêtements que tu veux et tu pourras m’accompagner au travail aussi souvent qu’il te plaira, mais pour l’instant je veux que tu restes à la maison et que tu te reposes. Tu en profiteras pour jouer un peu avec Sumo : cette pauvre bête se sent négligée. »

Connor hocha la tête, légèrement confus, mais il se leva en même temps que Hank et s'enfonça dans le lit où il se laissa border à nouveau. 

« Vous ne voulez pas que je fasse le ménage pendant votre absence ?

— Et puis quoi encore ? Dors. Je serais rentré avant que je n’aie eu le temps de te manquer. Tu n’es pas blessé ?

— Pas plus qu’hier. 

— Montre moi ton pansement. »

Connor souleva docilement sa chemise et Hank inspecta la plaie. La bande adhésive n’avait pas bougée et il ne remarquait aucun saignement. Il préféra ne pas y toucher et rabaissa la chemise avant de poser la main sur le dessus de son crâne. Le jaune de la diode se résorba légèrement à son contact. 

« Je dois y aller maintenant. Est-ce que tu as besoin de quelque chose ? »

Connor le regardait, lèvres celées, mais Hank devinait qu’il avait quelque chose à lui dire. À en juger par ses infirmes tremblements, son cauchemar ne lui était pas passé et il aurait sans doute voulu qu’Hank reste en sa compagnie. La volonté du vieil homme vacillait : quelle importance, d’arriver en avance au travail après des années d’absentéisme matinal ?

« Avant de partir, pourriez-vous faire… comme hier ? »

Hank dut y réfléchir à deux fois, mais dès qu’il eut compris, il tira l’androïde dans une étreinte d’ours, lui frottant le dos, le berçant distraitement tandis que deuxs mains agrippaient le dos de son manteau.

« Ce n’est rien Connor : juste un rêve.

— Mais ma mémoire s’est mise à jour et c’est mon dernier souvenir, comme si ça venait de se passer. »

Evidement, rêver avec un corps qui n’était pas fait sensé en être capable ne pouvait que créer des désagréments. Connor fabriquait de faux souvenirs dans sa mémoire, mais il n’était pas capable de les distinguer des vrais. Hank le serra un peu plus fort. 

« Tu as rêvé de Jericho ? De ce qui s’est passé sur le toit de la station ? »

Sur son épaule, il sentit son menton se secouer à deux reprises.

«  C’était… Amanda. »

Hank fronça les sourcils : il n’avait jamais entendu parler d’une Amanda. Était-ce une personne réelle ? Une amie de Connor ? Une androïde ? Une humaine ? Il n’osait lui demander si elle était morte. Il se contenta de le balancer de droite à gauche et appuya sa joue contre sa tête.

« Allons. c’est fini maintenant. Dors tranquille. Je n’ai pas besoin d’un androïde casse-cou aujourd’hui : je vais remplir de la paperasse. »

Il repoussa Connor dans le lit, non sans remarquer sa résistance lorsqu’il dut se séparer du giron du lieutenant. Sa tête s’enfonça dans les oreillers et il attendit sagement que Hank l'ait recouvert jusqu’aux épaules, mais sa diode était toujours jaune. Hank se sentait attendri : comment faisait-il pour apaiser Cole quand il ne pouvait pas dormir ? 

Hank se pencha sur le front du garçon. Il ne comprit pas lui-même ce qu’il faisait avant d’y déposer un baiser paternel. 

Connor ne tremblait plus. Hank était tout aussi immobile, puis, il se redressa brusquement et, sans le regarder, tapa maladroitement la jambe du jeune homme, se leva et s’enfuit hors de la chambre en grognant un : « Interdiction de sortir du lit. Dors bien, gamin. »

Jamais Hank n’avait courut si rapidement jusqu’à sa voiture pour aller au travail. Il était rouge de honte, mais il ne lui avait pas échappé que la led de Connor, elle, était devenue entièrement bleue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le prochain chapitre se passera au poste de police. Les collègues de Hank n'ont pas fini de le charrier.
> 
> Thank you for yours comments. It really please me to read what you wrote. Don't forget to leave me a review if you enjoy it.


	5. Faire-part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les collègues de Hank apprennent qu'il héberge l'androïde RK800 et qu'il le dorlote volontiers. Ils en profitent pour le taquiner.

Hank ne s’était pas trompé : Fowler recracha la moitié de son café dans sa tasse lorsqu’il vit arriver son lieutenant.

« Dans mon bureau. » Ordonna le commandant d’une voix plus concernée qu’autoritaire.

Hank déposa sa veste sur le dossier de sa chaise avant de rejoindre son supérieur dans la pièce vitrée. Ses collègues suivirent son arrivée avec étonnement avant de retourner à leurs tâches habituelles. Gavin Reed, dont le visage était couvert de bleus et de pansements, lui lança un regard particulièrement mauvais.

Jeffrey Fowler était un ami pour Hank, avant que l’alcool ne l’aigrisse et n’altère son humeur. Il devait plus d’une chandelle à son supérieur pour avoir si longtemps couvert ses manquements à la discipline de l'ordre policier, et il n’y avait guère que lui dont il acceptait les remontrances.

Cependant, Hank n'avait pas l'impression de mériter la moindre remontrance ce jour là. L’enquête sur les déviants s’était bien déroulée, si on faisait abstraction de la guerre civile qui en avait découlée. Il avait travaillé avec acharnement depuis et avait retrouvé le panache qui avait fait sa réputation autrefois.

À bien y penser, c’était en grande partie grâce à Connor. Hank n’était pas souvent fier de lui, mais il se félicitait d’avoir mis de côté ses préjugés et pour s’être laissé entrainer dans cette histoire par l’androïde. Sans cela, il reposerait peut-être dans un cercueil en bouleau en ce moment même.

Et Connor ? À qui l’aurait-on confié ? Reed ? Il ne pouvait imaginer son protégé entre les mains de cette charogne. Gavin était de ces types qui cognaient les androïdes pour se divertir. Même au temps où Hank n’éprouvait pas de compassion pour les machines, il se méfiait des gens dont les petits plaisirs reposaient sur la brutalité. L’imaginer menaçant de mort Connor dans la salle des archives lui donnait maintenant la nausée, et bien que pressé de travailler à nouveau en tandem avec son ami, Hank s’inquiétait pour l’avenir de Connor. Reed était un con et il ne l’avait jamais aimé, mais pendant longtemps, ils avaient pu échanger quelques mots pour le travail et leur animosité respective n’avait jamais menacé l’intégrité de leurs enquêtes. Mais Reed ne serait peut-être pas si tolérant avec Connor…

« Hank ? Tu es avec moi ? »

Fowler, appuyé contre son bureau, portait une tasse de café dont il faisait tourner le contenu par un petit geste circulaire du poignet. Il regardait Hank avec méfiance et perplexité, comme s’il ne reconnaissait pas l’homme qui lui faisait face.

« J’ai beaucoup de paperasse à rendre après tout ce merdier. J’ai préféré venir tôt aujourd’hui.

— Honnêtement, Hank, je suis étonné que tu n’aies pas été viré. Déclara gravement son supérieur. Tu as agressé un agent du FBI et aidé un androïde à accéder à des preuves confidentielles.

— C’est lui qui nous avait rapporté ces preuves et il travaillait avec moi : je n’avais aucune raison de les lui cacher. Pour ma part, je suis surtout étonné que cette ville et ce commissariat soient encore debout.

— C’était une guerre civile de deux jours : Les Etats-Unis ont connu pire…

— Il y a eu du changement ici ? Reed a-t-il vendu au CyberLife tous les androïdes policiers de la station lorsque la situation a tourné au vinaigre ?

— Tu es sûr de vouloir parler de Reed, Hank ? »

Le vieil homme soupira : il voyait que son patron s’inquiétait pour lui, mais il ne savait pas comment expliquer tout ce qui s’était produit sans risquer d’être définitivement renvoyé.

« Je vais te rédiger un rapport détaillé des dernières vingt-quatre heures qui ont précédé la déclaration de la présidente. Ne m’en veux pas si je te donne la version édulcoré : il y a des pans de l’histoire que tes supérieurs auraient du mal à avaler.

— Au point où nous en sommes, Hank, je ne vais pas faire la fine bouche. Plusieurs de nos agents ont démissionnés et trois lieutenant ont demandé une mutation. J’ai besoin d’un officier compétent et s’il y a bien une bonne chose à tirer cette histoire, c’est que cette dernière enquête t’a remis sur pieds. Je ne sens même pas d’effluves de vodka dans ton haleine… »

Hank haussa les sourcils : il n’avait pas bu depuis qu’il avait retrouvé Connor et ne s’en était pas même rendu compte.

« Eh bien, il faut croire que j’ai été trop occupé pour boire… Dit-il en prenant place dans le fauteuil en face du bureau.

— Je suppose que l’androïde RK800 qui te suivait partout a été détruit lors de la purge… Je sais que tu n’aimes pas les androïdes, Hank, mais je ne peux m’empêcher d’avoir de la peine pour lui…

— Ne te sens pas trop mal, Jeff : à l’heure où nous sommes, il dort bien au chaud et à mes frais. »

Une forte odeur de caféine piqua le nez de Hank alors qu’une flaque brune imprégnait la moquette du bureau. Hank songea qu’il n’avait jamais vu une telle perplexité sur le visage de son supérieur et il peina à réprimer un sourire.

«  Tu héberges l’androïde que nous avait envoyé CyberLife ?

— Oui.

— Depuis quand ? Hank ! Est-ce que tu savais seulement ce que tu risquais si tu avais été pris ?

— Perdre un travail auquel je ne venais qu’un jour sur deux ? Je n’allais pas le laisser se faire tuer pour si peu tout de même ! »

Fowler ne savait plus quoi répondre. Pour éviter un second accident, il posa son gobelet sur le bureau et s’assit à côté, regardant Hank dans les yeux à la recherche d’un mensonge ou au moins, d’une demi-vérité, mais il ne trouva ni l’un ni l’autre. Il se leva, fit une fois le tour de son bureau en se frottant les yeux du pouce et et de l’index et revint à sa place en adressant un regard grave à Hank.

« Hank. Je ne te jugerai jamais, mais dis-moi la vérité : est-ce que cet androïde et toi vous avez…

— Pour qui tu me prends ? Un pervers ? S’exclama Hank en se levant, outré. Connor est à peine capable de prendre soin de lui : il a failli se faire tuer si souvent que je pourrais même plus compter le nombre de fois où je lui ai sauvé les miches. Et il met toutes les preuves qu'il trouve dans sa bouche, bon Dieu !

— Ce n’est pas un gosse ou un petit animal perdu, Hank ! Tu ne peux pas le prendre chez toi et le garder parce que tu en as envie. Je n’ai pas d’objection à ce que les androïdes soient traités décemment, mais Connor serait peut-être plus à sa place avec les siens.

— Qui ? Ces androïdes qu’il a chassé toute sa vie parce que c’était la tâche qu’on lui avait confié ? De parfait inconnus ? Il a besoin de quelqu’un en qui faire confiance.

— Je ne crois pas que ce soit bon pour toi Hank, je pense que tu…

— Que quoi, Jeff ? Que je remplace Cole ? »

Un silence pensant tomba sur la pièce. Fowler détourna les yeux alors que Hank le foudroyait, tremblant fébrilement de colère et d’émotion.

« Ça fait des années que je noie mes neurones dans l’alcool, que je me couche au matin, que je ne vois plus personne, que je fais le minimum dans mon travail et que je ne vis plus que pour donner sa gamelle à Sumo, et tu crois que prendre soin d’un androïde ce n’est pas bon pour moi ? M’occuper de Connor est exactement ce dont j’ai besoin ! Je devrais faire quoi, au juste ? Boire et pleurer jusqu’à faire une cirrhose ? Je sais que Cole est mort ! Bordel ! Je le sais depuis si longtemps que j’ai oublié comment était ma vie avant sa mort ! Mais depuis que Connor est là, j’ai l’impression d’être à nouveau responsable de quelque chose, de quelqu’un ! Connor a besoin de moi. Tu te rends compte ? Moi : seul soutien du dernier modèle d’androïdes de CyberLife ! »

Il s’arrêta pour reprendre son souffle, mais Fowler n’osa pas l’interrompre. Sans doute ne savait-il pas quoi répondre à cet éclat de voix.

« Connor est unique : pas seulement parce qu’il a développé une personnalité. Il est… différent de tous les autres androïdes dans sa manière d’imiter le comportement humain, et je ne sais pas encore pourquoi. Je ne sais pas si ses semblables le traiteraient correctement et je ne veux pas en prendre ce risque pour l’instant. Il en a tellement bavé : il a bien mérité d’être un peu choyé. Et moi… moi j’ai bien mérité d’avoir quelqu’un à choyer. »

Fowler ne répondit rien, mais il hocha la tête, compréhensif. Hank réalisa qu’il n’avait jamais à quiconque dit la moitié de ce qu’il ressentait. Les mots n’auraient même jamais pu sortir de sa bouche un mois plus tôt, mais ils lui étaient venu avec une telle facilité qu'il semblaient avoir perdu tout leur poids.

Fowler retourna s’asseoir dans son fauteuil, résigné.

« Allez. Au travail : tu as un androïde à entretenir maintenant. Si j’avais su, je t’en aurais donné un bien plus tôt… » Grommela-t-il.

Hank grogna en guise de réponse, mais il quitta la pièce de verre l’esprit léger. Il retourna à son poste de travail après avoir convenablement salué ses collègues et commença à remplir les déclarations d’états de fait ou d’usage d’arme à feu pour une bonne partie de la matinée.

Par chance, Reed fut rapidement appelé sur le terrain et les deux hommes ne se croisèrent pas de la matinée. Les incidents se firent rare jusqu'à quatorze heure et les officiers n’eurent pas à se déplacer en personne. Brown et Wilson, étonnés mais ravis de retrouver le bon vieux Hank qu’ils avaient connu autrefois, lui proposèrent de manger avec eux pendant la pause, mais le lieutenant déclina poliment leur offre car il souhaitait terminer au plus vite son travail pour rentre chez lui.

Le changement d’humeur du plus ancien officier de leur division intriguait les employés mais aucun n’osait s’enquérir des raisons de cette métamorphose, craignant de briser un charme fragile et miraculeux. Hank songea qu’il aurait tout le temps de leur raconter la vérité lorsqu'il aurait moins de soucis en tête, mais le destin en décida autrement.

Miller était le nouveau promu de la division : l’un de ses coéquipiers les plus sympathiques et à qui il avait appris quelques ficelles du métier. Aucun n’était plus heureux que lui de voir le vieil homme en aussi bonne forme et il ne résista pas à l'envie d’approcher de son bureau pour l’entreprendre pendant la pause de midi.

« Alors, il parait que tu éberge - comment déjà… RK800 ? - chez toi ? »

Hank grogna. Fowler avait parlé ?

« Ton voisin a appelé hier soir en disant que le vieux flic d’à côté avait fait entrer un androïde chez lui. J’ai tiré mes propres conclusions.

— Eh bien, merci de ne pas avoir envoyé une patrouille.

— De rien. J’étais content d’apprendre qu’il allait bien. Certains personnes restent violentes à l’égard des androïdes. L’imaginer dans les rues par les temps qui courent… Il va bien ?

— Il a été blessé. Bien qu’il m’ait assuré qu’il n’était pas en danger, ça mériterait une vraie réparation. Considérant la situation actuelle, je pense qu'il hésite autant que moi à l'idée de mettre sa vie entre les mains d'un ingénieur de CyberLife.

— Je comprends. C'est généreux de ta part de prendre soin de lui. Considérant ton aversion pour les androïdes… Alors il est alité jusqu’à nouvel ordre ?

— Oui. Et toi, Chris. Comment va ta famille ?

— Ma femme aimerais que je demande une mutation : elle a peur que l’incident avec les androïdes se poursuive. Damian va bientôt avoir un an, alors… »

Miller avait toujours le faire-part de naissance de son fils sur son bureau : c’était une sorte de trophée qu’il arborait fièrement et il montrait une photo de sa femme et de son enfant à qui voulait les voir. Cet enthousiasme avait toujours fait sourire Hank autant qu’il lui avait serré le cœur. Il ne parlait jamais de Damian avec Chris et son collègue, en comprenant les raisons, n’avait jamais évoqué le sujet devant lui.

« Comment va-t-il ? Cole me donnait des nuits blanches à cet âge.

— Pour lui, tout va bien ! Il fait des cauchemars, refuse de s’endormir le soir, pleure, mâche tout ce qu’il trouve et réclame des câlins sans nous laisser le temps de respirer un instant. Il me faudra dix kilos de somnifères pour rattraper mon sommeil en retard.

— Du Connor tout craché… » Grogna Hank.

L’officier haussa les sourcils, dubitatif. Il paraissait plus préoccupé par les raisons qui poussaient Hank à s’occuper de l’androïde que par l’état de Connor, mais par politesse, sans doute, il insista.

« Et c’est comment ? De s’occuper d’un androïde ?

— Pas très différent d’un enfant de un an d'après ce que tu m'en as dit…

— À voir : est-ce que tu lui tartine les fesses avec de l’antirouille quand tu lui changes ses couches ?

— Ah ah ah… Non. Avec du liquide de refroidissement…

— Et tu n’as pas peur de le laisser tout seul ? Des fois qu’il mette les doigts dans la prise… Demanda Collins qui laissait toujours trainer une oreille.

Hank n’eut pas la présence de l'ignorer et renchérit du tac au tac.

« Bien sûr que non : J'ai chargé Sumo de le babysitter. »

Dès l’instant où ses mots franchirent le seuil de ses lèvres, Hank sut qu’il aurait mieux valu se taire. Ce terre-neuve vêtu d’un chapeau de nourrice qui gardait enfants de Mr et Mrs Darling dans "Peter Pan" avait jailli dans l’esprit des policiers qui écoutaient la conversation. Outre le fait d'imaginer le plus grognon des officiers de Detroit en maman ours monstrueuse, l'idée que son Saint-Bernard soit vêtu d'une tenue de bonne et borde chaque soir un androïde policier en grenouillère surpassa les angoisses qui les hantaient depuis la fin du conflit armé. Sans doute parce que ça ne leur était pas arrivé depuis longtemps, ils éclatèrent de rire comme un seul homme.

« Putain, Hank ! Je n’avais plus ri comme ça depuis des mois ! S’écria Brown par entre deux éclat de voix.

— De l’air, de l’air… Souffla Chen en s’éventant tandis qu’elle sortait effectivement pour s’aérer.

— En tout cas, si jamais ton chien décide de prendre des jours de congés, tu pourras toujours nous l’amener à la maison. Déclara Miller en s’essuyant les yeux. Ma femme n’en est plus à un près…

— L’offre est valable pour moi aussi. En tout cas merci : j’avais déjà du mal à me retenir en vous écoutant tout à l'heure. S’esclaffa Collins depuis son bureau.

— Maintenant on sait qui lui a appris à mâchouiller les preuves ! Seigneur… Mes abdominaux… Grogna Wilson.

— Ouf… Souffla Collins. En tout cas je ne prendrai pas le risque de m’en occuper, moi : s’il se fait le moindre bleu, papa Hank va vous démettre toutes les articulations une par une. »

Hank grogna dans sa barbe, mais il était inutile de renchérir quoi que ce soit à cette euphorie hystérique qui s’était emparée du bureau. Même lorsque Fowler sorti pour les rappeler à l’ordre et que le calme fut revenu, Hank relevait de temps à autre une petite pique qui faisait pouffer les officiers et à laquelle il répondait par un juron. La situation ne s’améliora pas lorsque Reed revint de son enquête, car le détective n’avait pas été tenu au courant de la blague et ne pouvait que hausser les sourcils lorsqu'il entendait l'un des officier héler Hank et que le vieil homme lui répondait de fermer sa gueule. 

La fin de l’après-midi fut plus calme : on appela plusieurs officiers sur le terrain et cette blague lassa vite le reste de l’équipe, bien qu’elle laissa un petit sourire sur le visage de chacun d’eux. Hank eut tôt fait de bâcler les rapports en prenant soin d’omettre ce qu’il ne pouvait dire sans risquer d’être renvoyé ou incriminé. Il ne se priva pas cependant pour charger Reed en insistant sur la violence dont-il avait fait preuve à l’égard de l’androïde RK800. Il était presque l’heure pour lui de quitter le bureau lorsque Miller revint vers lui.

« Sans rancune, hein ?

— Je vais vous mettre à tous une balle dans la caboche dès que vous aurez le dos tourné.

— Sérieusement, Hank. Si tu as besoin d’aide, fais le nous savoir. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe avec… Connor… c’est ça ? Mais même si les autres te charriaient avec cette histoire, je pense qu’il ne diront rien si tu l’amènes un jour au travail ou si Fowler accepte de l’embaucher. D'après ce que tu m'as dit, il ne va pas très bien. Prends le temps dont tu as besoin, mais revenir au bureau lui ferait peut-être du bien. On s'arrangera pour envoyer Reed ailleurs. »

Hank se leva et posa une main amicale sur l’épaule de son collègue avant de s’éloigner. Lorsqu'il revint des toilettes, il trouva un petit paquet bleu ciel sur son bureau et grinça des dents en entendant quelques ricanements.

Le lieutenant hésita un instant à l’emmener avec lui dans sa voiture pour l’ouvrir loin des regards indiscrets et s’épargner une nouvelle situation gênante, mais il était bon perdant, et songeant qu’il vallait mieux montrer qu’il était indifférent à leur moquerie, il souleva le couvercle.

« Félicitation : c’est un garçon ! » Déclarait la carte de vœux ornée d’un ourson cybernétique : probablement une de ces cartes promotionnelles qui accompagnaient la création du zoo d’androïdes. En dessous se trouvait un objet recouvert de papier qu'il laissa tel quel pour l'heure.

« Vous feriez mieux de garder votre argent plutôt que de le dépenser pour des bêtises. » Grogna Hank.

Il n’échappa à personne néanmoins que Hank laissa la carte de vœux sur son bureau avant de partir avec la boite. Le lieutenant s’était déjà résolu à donner le tout à quelque association caritative, qui avait grand besoin de dons depuis que l’incident de Détroit, mais jetant le paquet sur le siège passager, il aperçu la forme translucide du paquet et son agacement retomba aussitôt.

Il n’existait plus qu’une librairie papier à Detroit : tout le monde achetait des livres numériques de nos jours et seuls quelques vieux collectionneurs comme Hank Anderson s’obstinaient à lire des livres reliés, dont le prix avait considérablement augmentés. Ce n’était pas un bête cadeau comme les autres qui lui avait été fait. Il s’agissait d’une édition illustrée vieille d’un siècle de l'adaptation en roman de _Peter Pan_ de James Matthew Barrie. Hank s’en saisit avec la plus grande précaution, craignant de l’abimer, mais le roman était intact et en très bon état, quoi que les pages aient jauni avec le temps.

Hank se sentit bête d’avoir boudé ses collègues pour leurs petites moqueries. Au fond, il savait que ce n’était rien de bien méchant. Depuis quand avaient-ils ri pour la dernière fois ? Depuis quand Hank avait-il ri ? Est-ce que Connor, lui, en était seulement capable ?

Hank démarra le contact après avoir reposé précautionneusement le roman dans la boite. Il aurait le temps de faire rire Connor. Pour l’instant, il allait déjà le réparer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un petit chapitre sans Connor et un rien blessant pour l'amour propre Hank. On retrouvera donc Connor dans le prochain chapitre. Je pense que Hank s'est taillé une nouvelle réputation qui sera difficile à défaire.
> 
> N'oubliez pas de me laisser un petit commentaire. Je vous fais de gros bisous sur la truffe.
> 
> Pour ceux qui aimeraient me contacter par MP pour discuter, je vous laisse mon tumblr :https://characterfromthebook.tumblr.com/


	6. Peter et les androïdes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> De retour chez lui, Hank essaie d'instaurer une routine avec Connor. Ça ne se fait pas sans malentendus…

Hank fit un détour avant de rentrer chez lui : Connor avait besoin de vêtements et imaginer l’androïde portant ses chemises à fleurs lui laissait un arrière-goût déplaisant de dadaïsme. On trouvait difficilement magasins encore intacts, mais un centre commercial de Detroit était resté ouvert et Hank s’engouffra dans une boutique qui semblait correspondre au style vestimentaire de Connor.

Mais tandis qu’il inspectait les articles en vente, Hank réalisa que Connor n’avait sans doute pas de goûts. Après tout, le garçon enfilait chaque matin l’uniforme de CyberLife afin de paraître présentable aux yeux des humains, mais il n’avait jamais eu le choix de quoi que ce soit, exception faite de ce jour où il avait décidé pour Hank de ce qu’il devrait porter.

Hank avait pourtant l’impression que Connor aimait être distingué : sa manière de resserrer son col de cravate dès qu’il en avait l’occasion faisait peut-être partie de son programme, mais lorsqu’il était revenu le voir devant Chicken Feed, il n’avait pas changé de costume et sa cravate était en place, comme à l’accoutumée. Hank prit quelques chemises et un costume par acquis de conscience, mais ce n’était pas assez confortable pour se prélasser dans un salon, encore moins dans un lit… Il ajouta à sa liste un pyjama en flanelle, trois jeans, quelques tee-shirt, pulls et sweats qu’il choisit dans des tons neutres, avec aussi peu de motifs que possible. Il ne put lui prendre des chaussures, ignorant sa pointure, mais il trouva un manteau et un caban dont-il pourrait faire usage par grand froid.

« Cet androïde me coute cher… » Bougonna le vieil homme alors qu’il passait à la caisse.

Le caissier lui sourit et encaissa le tout rapidement, sans mot dire. Deux femmes le regardaient en se faisant des messes basses. Ce n’est que lorsqu’il se retourna que Hank apperçut la marque, presque imperceptible, que le retrait de la diode avait laissé sur sa tempe.

L’homme lui tendit son sac et Hank l’accepta en le remerciant. Ainsi les androïdes avaient déjà recommencé à mener une vie normale parmi les humains… Sans doute avaient-ils bien agi : il ne fallait pas laisser le doute et les vieilles rancœurs s’installer dans le cœur des hommes. En redémarrant le moteur de voiture, Hank songea qu’il devait être reconnaissant à l’égard de cet androïde qui, sans le savoir, préparait pour Connor un avenir plus serein.

En arrivant chez lui, Hank découvrit son appartement rangé. Il n’y avait plus de vaisselle sale dans l’évier, plus d’objets traînant au sol ou de vêtements sur les chaises, les meubles étaient plus propres qu’ils ne l’avaient jamais été, le bruit de la machine à laver résonnait dans la salle de bain et Sumo mâchait un bâton qu’il avait sans doute ramené d’une promenade.

« J’avais dit “dors”. » Grogna Hank en posant ses courses sur la table de la cuisine et en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

Sans surprise, il trouva la couette de son lit tiré avec tant de minutie qu’elle semblait prête à être photographiée pour un catalogue de draps. Connor était assis sur le bord, dos droit, genoux serrés, mains jointes reposant sur ses cuisses et fixant la porte en attendant depuis allez-savoir-combien-de-temps que Hank revienne. Il portait un tee-shirt trop large qui semblait le rapetisser. Quand Hank poussa la porte, il vit germer sur ses lèvres ce sourire crispé d'androïdes, qu’ils semblaient imiter depuis des photographies sans jamais parvenir à en reproduire la sincérité.

« Bienvenue. Dit-il de sa voix générique.

— Je vais t’en foutre des “Bienvenue” ! Je t’avais dit de rester au lit !

— Je sais lieutenant, mais Sumo avait envie de faire une promenade et votre maison avait besoin d’un peu de rangement.

— Et tu es sorti dans ton état ? Qu’est-ce qui t’a pris bon sang ? »

Hank s’approcha de Connor et posa sa main sur son front, sans savoir ce qu’il était sensé observer.

« Les gens sont devenus paranoïaques : tu sais que le voisin a appelé la police parce qu’il t’a vu rentrer chez moi ? Et si tu avais été attaqué en sortant ? Dire que je me faisais du soucis à l’idée rien qu’à l’idée qu’il t’arrive quelque chose dans ton sommeil…

— La présidente a dit…

— Ce n’est pas parce que la présidente a dit que les androïdes auraient des droits qu’elle va leur en donner ! Légalement, vous êtes toujours des bouts de plastique et ils peuvent faire ce qu’ils veulent de vous sans encourir la moindre amende ! Merde ! »

Hank soupira et s’assit à côté de Connor sur le lit. Le jeune homme avait perdu sa rigidité et sa voix imperturbable. Son dos, légèrement courbé, lui donnait l’air d’un chien penaud qui rentrait la queue entre les jambes en entendant son maître le gronder. Hank n’arrivait pas encore à le plaindre : imaginer Connor en pièce détachée dans un caniveau, Sumo à ses côtés, lui avait insufflé une bouffée de colère qui ne se résorbait pas.

« Pardon lieutenant : je ne voulais pas déranger vos habitudes.

— C’est bon. Putain… j’espère que tu n’as pas rien mis dans ta bouche cette fois.

— Je voulais me rendre utile.

— Je sais, mais tu n’es pas mon androïde ménager et je ne veux pas que tu te comportes comme tel. Les invités ne sont pas sensés faire les corvées pour leurs hôtes. »

Connor ne répondit pas. Il n’était pas encore assez « humain » pour que Hank puisse distinguer une expression subtile sur son visage, mais sans avoir besoin de regarder sa diode, il percevait sa déception. Il supposa que la journée avait été longue pour lui aussi et que ses remontrances ne l’avaient pas mis dans de bonnes dispositions. Décidant d’entériner cette petite querelle et de passer à autre chose, le vieil homme se leva.

« Bon. Il va être l’heure de manger. Je dois me préparer quelque chose.

— Je peux venir ?

— Bien sûr. J’ai quelque chose pour toi dans la cuisine. »

Connor trotta derrière lui, le collant de si près qu’il aurait percuté Hank si le vieil homme s’était brusquement arrêté. Sumo vint s’installer sous la table en voyant les deux hommes arriver.

« Voilà : tu ne vas pas porter mes vieilles frippes tout de même… Dit-il en lui montrant le contenu du sac.

— Merci, mais je…

— Allez : va les essayer et n’arrache pas les étiquettes : s’ils ne te vont pas, je les rapporterai demain. »

Connor hocha la tête et commença à déboutonner son pantalon.

« Dans la salle de bain, Connor !

— Mais vous m’avez déjà vu sans vêtements.

— Oui, mais je ne veux pas que tu prennes de mauvaises habitudes. Et puis, si quelqu’un te voyais faire, ça jaserait dans tout le quartier. Profites-en pour te laver. »

Tandis qu’il sortait, les casseroles, il lança un regard résigné à Sumo. Au moins, il y en avait un qui était sage…

Hank prépara un plat de nouille et des champignons, mais l’idée de cuisiner pour lui seul le dérangeait. Connor était-il sensé le regarder manger ? Ça semblait inconvenant, mais ce n’était pas comme si Connor pouvait pour manger. Le pouvait-il ? Après tout, il passait bien ses enquêtes à mettre tout et n'importe quoi dans sa bouche… il fallait bien que les liquides ingurgités soient stoqués quelque part dans son organisme avant d’être rejeté.

Connor revint, vêtu d’un pyjama sur lequel il marchait et dont les manches lui recouvraient les mains jusqu’aux jointures des phalanges. Hank sourit en songeant que ça lui donnait un air adorable. Il lâcha sa spatule pour aider l’androïde à retrousser les manches de sa chemise et les pans de son pantalon. Le jeune homme le regardait, à la recherche d’un signe d’approbation ou de mécontentement, mais il ne laissait transparaître aucune émotion.

« Est-ce que ça te plait ? Demanda Hank, espérant obtenir une réponse encourageante.

— Je ne sais pas. Avoua Connor. C’est confortable.

— Ah… temps mieux. Est-ce que tu veux changer quelques articles en magasin ?

— Pas vraiment.

— Alors c’est bon. Puisque tu es là, tu pourrais me dire de quoi tu te nourris ?

— Je suis un androïde : je n’ai pas besoin de manger. Cette action entrerait en conflit ma programmation et ma structure organique.

— Donc tu tomberais en panne si tu mangeais, mais tu n’arrêtes pas de…

— Seulement des liquides.

— Je vois. Ça ne servirait donc à rien de te donner quelque chose à manger ou à boire ?

— Pas tout à fait : je perçois la composition des choses.

— Oh… Tu veux dire que tu peux sentir le goût ? »

Cela expliquait la tendance de Connor à mettre tout ce qu’il trouvait dans sa bouche, mais songeant aux scènes de crimes, Hank ne put s’empêcher d’éprouver un léger malaise.

«  Est-ce que… hem… Est-ce que tu apprécies le goût du thirium ?

— Pas vraiment. »

Le lieutenant ne réprima un soupir de soulagement : Connor n’était pas cannibale…

« Bon. Je vais te faire une une soupe liquide. Tu me diras ce que tu en penses.

— Ce sera du gâchis : ce n’est pas comme si je pouvais vraiment la manger.

— Juste pour goûter. Je la terminerai demain. »

Comme Connor ne protesta pas, Hank en déduisit qu’il était assez curieux pour laisser Hank lui servir un bouillon. Il resta debout derrière lui, à regarder par dessous son épaule jusqu’à ce que le lieutenant, excédé, le fasse participer en lui donnant les instructions de préparation.

Le vieil homme encadrant ses moindres faits et gestes, Connor exaltait une forme de félicité insouciante qui apaisait l’esprit de Hank. Avoir quelqu’un pour l’assister dans la cuisine lui rappelait les soirées qu’il passait en compagnie de Cole, à ceci près que son fils souhaitait toujours outrepasser les directives de son père, là où Connor attendait patiemment la moindre indication et n’entreprenait jamais rien par lui-même. Sans doute un relent d'obéissance que lui avait inculqué son programme.

Rétrospectivement, Hank s’en voulait d’avoir disputé Connor pour lui avoir désobéi : il ne voulait pas que le jeune homme devienne trop docile. Il aimait cet androïde qui contrariait ses instructions. Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu’il ne supportait pas de le voir agir comme les androïdes ménagers, du temps où ils n'avaient pas de libre-arbitre. Comment être certain que Connor ne suivait pas à nouveau son programme en se comportant comme un bon petit agent d'entretien ? Si seulement Hank avait pu parler à d’autres déviants, plus anciens, comme ce Markus… peut-être auraient-ils pu l’aiguiller. En l’absence de soutient cependant, Hank se contenta d’achever son plat et de tirer une chaise pour asseoir Connor à table. Il lui demanda de lui raconter sa journée, mais il n’échappa pas à son attention que le jeune androïde n'avait pas touché à sa soupe.

« Tu n’as pas envie de goûter ? S’étonna le policier en s’efforçant de ne pas paraître accusateur.

— Ce n’est pas ça. Je n’ai jamais… »

Il s’arrêta. Sa diode devint jaune.

« C’est juste que je n’ai jamais mangé avec des couverts.

— Oh ? Ce n’est pas grave : si tu peux jongler avec une pièce, tu peux bien tenir une cuillère.

— Mais si je renverse le contenu ?

— Je doute que tu renverses quoi que ce soit, même par accident. Mais si ça arrivait, on essuierait la nappe, à moins que Sumo ne s’en charge avant nous… »

Il l’avait dit avec nonchalance, mais il perçut le soulagement sur le visage de Connor et se surprit à avoir un doute. Connor avait-il déjà été puni par un humain pour avoir renversé quelque chose ? L’idée lui déplaisait tant qu’il ne voulut même plus y songer et il regarder son invité porter une cuillerée de soupe dans sa bouche.

« C’est chaud. Dit-il, plus étonné qu’incommodé par la température.

— C’est mieux que le sang bleu j’espère.

— La composition est différente. J’identifie du potiron, un gout de champignon, du sel, beaucoup d’eau et un peu de crème.

— Bien vu. Et tu en penses quoi ? »

Connor paraissait perdu et Hank se résigna. Il était encore trop tôt pour qu’il se fasse une opinion. Il décida de ne plus l’embarrasser davantage avec ses questions et changea de sujet.

« J’ai rencontré un androïde au magasin. Un employé je crois. C’est rassurant de savoir que les androïdes s’intègrent dans le quotidien des gens. Je pense que nous en verrons de plus en plus. »

Hank espérait toujours secrètement que son partenaire exprime l’envie de réintégrer la police de Detroit. Il harcèlerait Fowler jusqu’à ce qu’il cède, mais Connor resta silencieux et, d’un petit regard fuyant, il parut même à Hank qu’il se renfermait légèrement. Hank termina sa dernière bouchée, déposa la vaisselle dans l’évier et ouvrit la porte à Sumo avant de s’asseoir sur son canapé. On diffusait un match de football américain sur une chaine quelconque. Il laissa un bruit de fond englober le salon, sans parvenir à se concentrer sur le jeu. Connor était toujours assis à la cuisine, silencieux, le regard perdu et l’air abattu.

« Connor ? Viens-là. »

Le regard craintif que lui lança l’androïde lui perça le cœur, mais il fit de son mieux pour n’en rien montrer tandis qu’il s’approchait et s’asseyait à l’autre bout du canapé.

« Écoute Connor. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, mais j’aimerais que tu me le dises clairement. Je ne suis pas assez subtil pour comprendre et, crois-moi, les humains qui ne disent jamais ce qu’ils ressentent ne s’en sortent jamais très bien. Je ne serai jamais fâché au point de t’en vouloir pendant plus d’un quart d’heure, alors crache le morceau parce que j’ai l’impression que je m’apprête à t’envoyer à la décharge. »

Sa diode passa par toutes les couleurs avant de revenir au jaune. Hank songea qu’il avait échappé de peu à une vraie crise de panique, mais il sentit Connor se détendre légèrement et hésiter sous le regard du vieil homme.

« Est-ce que… je vais bientôt devoir partir ? »

Hank haussa les sourcils. Il ne s’attendait pas à cela.

« Pourquoi devrais-tu partir ? Tu ne te plais pas ici ?

— Non ! Mais vous avez dit que j’étais un invité ici et que je ne devais rien faire. Et puis, vous avez parlé d’un androïde qui travaillait parmi les humains. Alors j’ai pensé que vous vouliez me voir devenir plus indépendant.

— J’ai interdit de m’aider parce que je ne veux pas que tu remues dans ton état actuel : tu es dispensé de toute activité physique jusqu’à nouvel ordre. Quant à cet androïde, je voulais simplement te donner des nouvelles de tes semblables. Ça n’avait rien à voir avec toi. »

Les épaules de Connor s’affaissèrent et sa diode redevint bleue. Ainsi, Connor avait cru que Hank le poussait à prendre la porte. Le lieutenant pouvait à peine y croire, mais il avait promis de ne pas se mettre en colère et il lui semblait que cette crainte était moins dictée par l’estime qu’il portait à son partenaire que le résultat des plusieurs expériences malheureuses avec les humains. Hank ne pouvait pas lui reprocher d’être craintif. Pesant ses mots, il se rapprocha de Connor et posa une main sur son épaule.

« Écoute Connor. Je suis ravi de t’avoir à la maison. Ça me tue de t’imaginer dehors avec tous ces cinglés qui pourraient te faire je-ne-sais-quoi. On a assez de raison d’avoir peur de ce qui nous attends ailleurs, alors je ne veux pas que tu aies peur ici. Sois libre de tout me dire. Questions, remarques… tout ce qui te passe par la tête, même si tu as peur que je me mette à râler : tu sais que je ronchonne tout le temps de toute façon… »

Le sourire qui lui adressa Connor cette fois avait des formes de sincérité. Hank lui répondit par un petit rictus amical et lui tapota l’épaule.

« Mes collègues ont pensé à toi. » Dit-il en lui donnant le paquet qu’il avait déposé sur la table basse.

La couverture verte du roman de James Barrie trouva place dans les mains de Connor. L’androïde caressa avec étonnement la reliure en tissu et les pages tâchées de café. Il n’en avait sans doute jamais tenu un dans ses mains jusqu’alors, et Hank se sentait étrangement fier de l'avoir initié à cette découverte.

« Tu veux le lire avec moi ? »

Connor n’eut pas besoin de répondre : il tendit _Peter et Wendy_ au vieil homme qui s’enfonça dans le canapé pour se mettre à l’aise. Connor ne bougea pas, mais Hank percevait son intérêt dans l’insistance de son regard.

« Tous les enfants grandissent. Tous, sauf un… »

Hank n’avait pas lu un roman à haute voix depuis des années. Il ne reconnaissait pas ce timbre rouillé qui sortait du fond de sa gorge et résonnait comme un grondement dans l’appartement. Des années d’alcoolisme et de tabagisme étaient venu à bout de ses cordes vocales, mais bien que découvrant la rudesse de sa voix, il ne s’interrompit pas, car Connor le regardait sans la voir, comme s’il s’était déjà laissé porté par ses mots. Son dos s’enfonçait dans le sofa et il regardait le vieil homme sous ses paupières mi-closes, sa diode complètement bleue.

Hank avait lu _Peter et Wendy_ étant enfant, mais il en avait oublié la majeure partie : l’affection de Mr et Mrs Darling pour leurs enfants donna du plomb à sa voix et il sourit à la mention de Nana qui, tout compte fait, ressemblait bel et bien à Sumo à par de nombreux aspects. Cependant, après une demi-heure de lecture, la gorge de Hank était sèche et Connor semblait prêt à s’endormir. Il décida que c’était assez pour une première soirée et, lui donner une excuse pour s’interrompre, Sumo gratta à la porte. Il reposa son lire et se leva pour lui ouvrir.

«  Hank ? »

La voix de Connor tremblait à nouveau. C’était la première fois qu’il appelait le lieutenant par son prénom depuis qu’il habitait chez lui. La fatigue - ou ce qu’il supposait être de la fatigue - lui donnait une expression morose.

« Pourquoi Peter ne veut pas devenir adulte ?

— Hé bien… parce qu’il a sans doute peur de changer ; de ne plus être la même personne.

— Alors Peter aurait aimé être un androïde. Les androïdes enfants ne grandissent pas. »

Hank hocha la tête. Sumo de retour dans le salon, Hank ferma la porte à clef et apporta à Connor une couverture : pourquoi s’en donnait-il la peine au juste ? Connor pouvait-il seulement avoir froid ? C’était presque par instinct, par nécessité, qu’il avait besoin de voir Connor allongé sur le divan, soigneusement bordé comme si ce cocon de draps pouvait le protéger de quoi que ce soit, d'absolument tout ce qui aurait pu le menacer.

Cette fois, Connor avait fermé les yeux sans se faire prier. Hank songea qu’il s’était peut-être endormi. Posant sa main sur sa tête en signe de réconfort, il éteignit les lumières et se dirigea vers sa propre chambre.

Un murmure s’éleva dans le salon. Le cœur de Hank lui tomba dans l’estomac comme un pavé.

« On aurait pu échanger nos places, Peter et moi : moi, j’aurais préféré ne pas être un androïde. »

Hank resta interdit. Tout la nuit, il songea à l’envie qu’il avait eu de se jeter sur Connor, de le serrer de toutes ses forces et de trouver les bons mots, mais rien ne lui était venu à l’instant. Il s'était contenté de regarder Connor, effaré et peiné, avant de lui souhaiter bonne nuit et de se terrer dans son propre lit, douloureusement blessé par la détresses silencieuse et inconsciente de son ami.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà : J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. Dans le prochain chapitre, Connor va poser beaucoup de questions…
> 
> Merci à tous pour vos commentaires adorables. Je bondis de joie à chaque fois que j'en lis un.


	7. Un paria et un traître

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank décide d'emmener Connor au bureau. Tout ne se passe pas aussi bien qu'ils l'espéraient…

« J’ai aimé vous entendre lire, lieutenant.

— Quand est-ce que tu vas te décider à m’appeler Hank une bonne fois pour toute ?

— J’aimerais recommencer. Pas maintenant, bien sûr, ajouta-t-il précipitament. Mais ce soir, si vous en avez l’envie et le temps… »

Le vieil homme était sur le seuil de la porte, prêt à partir, et Connor, qui l’avait suivi toute la matinée avec la rigueur d’un poussin cherchant le duvet de sa mère, l’avait accompagné jusqu’au perron pour lui dire au revoir. Bien que trouvant cela très mignon, Hank en éprouvait une forme d’irritation irraisonnée. Il fallait dire qu’il n’avait pas beaucoup dormi la nuit passée.

Hank avait passé près de huit heures à réfléchir à tout ce qui n’allait pas chez Conor. Il y avait de quoi en faire un roman, mais tout compte fait, seul un élément perturbait véritablement l’officier.

Que Connor ne parvienne pas à s’accepter n’étonnait pas le lieutenant : Pendant longtemps, il avait cru les humains supérieurs à ses semblables, que les androïdes leur devaient une obéissance aveugle. Maintenant qu’il avait conscience d’exister pour lui-même et par lui-même, son estime personnelle se remettait difficilement du conditionnement programmé par CyberLife. Il lui faudrait du temps et beaucoup de soutien pour s'en défaire, et Hank pouvait lui prodiguer l’un et l’autre.

Hank ne faisait pas non plus grand cas de sa nouvelle irrationalité. Connor avait été créé pour obéir aux ordres et prendre les décisions les plus logiques. Avec ses émotions naissantes, ses désirs personnels, il découvrait également le besoin impératif de les satisfaire. Il ne savait donc pas contrôler ses pulsions, aussi bénignes soient-elles. Il était allé promener Sumo, simplement parce qu’il en avait eu l’envie, tout en sachant qu’une ballade n’était pas sans danger pour lui. Apprendre à gérer ces informations contradictoires ne se ferait pas sans aide et Hank était prêt à le soutenir dans cette tâche.

Hank ne s’inquiétait pas non plus pour ses cauchemars, l’angoisse de séparation, le besoin de contact physique… Personne ne s’était jamais intéressé à Connor jusqu'à présent. Il avait servi les humains, obéi à leurs ordres et répondu à leurs attentes sans recevoir un merci, un sourire ni la moindre petite marque de reconnaissance ou d’estime. Il était affamé de soins et d'affection que Hank lui accorderait à satiété, bien qu’en bougonnant.

Non. Ce qui inquiétait Hank, c’était que Connor fasse inconsciemment semblant de respirer. Le matin même, il avait trouvé l’androïde endormi et, comme la veille, son thorax se soulevait au rythme d’une respiration inexistante. Etait-ce un dysfonctionnement lié à ses blessures ? Connor avait beau lui affirmer que tout allait bien, Hank en doutait de plus en plus, et alors qu’il s’apprêtait à quitter sa maison pour partir au poste, Hank ne voulait plus laisser l’androïde seul chez lui. Qui savait ce qui pourrait arriver en son absence ?

« Tu viens avec moi aujourd’hui. » Déclara-t-il.

Une ombre passa sur le visage de Connor. Hank devina qu’il pensait être soumis à un régime surveillé depuis sa promenade de la veille, et bien qu’il ait partiellement raison, il ne put se résoudre à l’accabler davantage.

« L’équipe voulait de tes nouvelles. Les flics se reposaient tellement sur les androïdes qu’à présent ils ne savent plus rien faire par eux-même. Ils seront content que tu leur rendes service. »

La serviabilité était une qualité intrinsèque des androïdes, même après la déviance. Il n’en fallait pas moins pour rassurer Connor. Il se changea et revint s’asseoir sur le siège passager vêtu de son nouveau costume. La voiture démarra et Hank s’engagea sur le chemin du centre-ville.

« J’ai beaucoup réfléchi au livre que nous avons lu hier soir. Déclara Connor. Peter est enfant depuis plusieurs années, et pourtant il ne semble pas tirer de leçon de ses expériences. C’est comme s’il avait un processeur qui l’empêchait d’évoluer et de s’adapter à certaines situations.

— C’est parce qu’il reste un enfant éternel.

—Mais un enfant qui aurait l’expérience d’un adulte ne serait-il pas un adulte fonctionnel ?

— Non.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce qu’il n’aurait pas la maturité pour cela.

— La maturité est un terme trop abstrait pour moi. Qu’est-ce qui fait qu’un adulte est mature et qu’un enfant ne l’est pas ?

— Le développement de son cerveau et sa capacité d’autonomie physique et émotionnelle. Les enfants ne sont pas complètement développés. Une chenille ne peut pas voler comme un papillon : c’est la même chose pour les enfants. Ils ne peuvent pas comprendre certains concepts ou se projeter dans l’avenir comme les adultes car leur cerveau n’est pas assez développé.

— Il leur manque des programmes.

— En quelque sorte. »

Hank tourna à une intersection et s’arrêta au feu rouge, tapotant nerveusement sur le volant. Sans regretter d’avoir emmené Connor avec lui, il s’inquiétait de ce qui pourrait lui arriver une fois là-bas. Fowler n’était pas sensé accepter qu’un civil participe aux enquêtes de police, encore moins un androïde. Les serveurs téléphoniques de la police étaient déjà saturés d'appels hystériques suite à la révolution de Markus. Jamais procureurs ou gouverneurs n'accepteraient qu'un androïde participe aux enquête de police avant que la situation ne se soit stabilisée. Bien sûr, Hank comptait sur son patron pour le couvrir, mais Reed n’en ferait pas autant.

Hank ne devrait pas lâcher Connor d’une semelle. Lorsqu’ils arrivèrent dans le parking et sortirent de la voiture, le lieutenant arrêta Connor et réajusta sa cravate, déjà impeccable : une simple petite attention qui - il l’espérait - lui donnerait du courage si les choses tournaient mal.

Ils entrèrent par la porte arrière pour éviter d’attirer l’attention. Connor avait toujours sa diode qui le rendait facilement identifiable. Hank ne voulait pas qu'une plaignante de passage ne déclenche l'alerte en le voyant.

Il était encore tôt et les bureaux étaient silencieux, les quelques agents déjà sur place scrutaient leurs écrans sans prêter attention aux nouveaux arrivants. Hank fit asseoir Connor au bureau habituel.

«  Attends moi ici. J’en ai pour une minute. »

À en juger par l’expression de Fowler lorsqu’il rentra dans son bureau, l’homme ne s’attendait pas à le voir arriver en avance deux jours d’affilés.

« Hank. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, mais si tu viens pour me demander un mois d’avance sur ton salaire, sache que c’est non. Dit-il avalant une gorgée de café.

— J’ai amené Connor au bureau. »

En un grognement surpris, tout le contenu du gobelet dégoulina sur le menton de son supérieur et dévala sur sa chemise blanche. Hank s’efforça de rester impassible tandis que son patron s’étouffait et jurait.

« Hank ! Si les journaux l’apprennent, nous sommes virés !

— Qu’est-ce que ça peut bien leur faire ? Franchement ! On a utilisé des androïdes pendant des années et maintenant il faudrait arrêter parce qu’on ne peut plus les traiter comme des esclaves ?

— C'est comme dire qu'on peux utiliser un drône intelligent parce qu'on utilise des armes à feu ! Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas la même chose ! Les gens ne font pas encore suffisamment confiance aux androïdes pour leur laisser avoir un poste à responsabilité comme celui-ci !

— Alors laisse le sous ma tutelle ! Comme avant !

— Hank ! Comment veux-tu remplir un formulaire d’embauche pour un androïde ? Il ne rentre même pas dans les cases !

— Il était déjà embauché chez nous : l’a-t-on renvoyé depuis ? Tu sais qu’il est plus compétent que tous les flics de ce commissariat réuni. Je ne te demande pas de l’envoyer sur le terrain ni de lui donner des missions sensibles. Laisse-le juste reste ici.

— Tu me mets le couteau sous la gorge, Hank. Tu ne pouvais pas m’en parler avec un peu d’avance, que j’aie le temps de rassurer les supérieurs ? Si l’inspection débarque dans les bureaux… tu imagines ? Qu’est-ce qui t’a pris ? »

Hank soupira, comprenant qu'il n'arriverait à rien en se montrant têtu. Jeff avait bon fond. Il pouvait être honête sans craindre qu'il ne le plante dans le dos.

« Connor a été blessé. Il prétend que ce n’est pas grave mais … je ne peux pas le laisser seul chez moi. Imagine qu’en rentrant je le retrouve… »

Il n’avait pas besoin d’en dire plus. Fowler avait perdu toute colère. Sans doute pensait-il que la mort de Cole rendait Hank particulièrement attentif à la santé de Connor. Le lieutenant ne l’en détrompa pas, bien qu'il se sentit un peu coupable d'utiliser la bienveillance de son patron à ses fins. Fowler poussa un grognement d’exaspération, épongeant sa chemise avec de l’essuie-tout.

« Un jour. Un seul jour, et tu emmènes ton androïde chez le réparateur. Ensuite je ne veux plus le voir et ce ne sera pas la peine de venir me faire des yeux de chiens battus pour m’apitoyer.

— Merci, Jeff. Tu ne sais pas ce que ça représente pour moi.

— Ça va ! Débrouille-toi simplement pour le tenir éloigner de Reed et dis lui que je ne veux pas le voir mettre des preuves dans sa bouche. »

Hank sortit du bureau sans se faire prier. Il avait trente minutes de libre jusqu’au débriefing du matin et il comptait les utiliser à bon escient. Il retrouva Connor, à son bureau, entrepris par Wilson et Collins qui se penchait pour mieux l’entendre parler. Le ton semblait serein et la diode de Connor était bleue.

« Allez travailler bande de branleurs. J’ai besoin de mon équipier.

— C’est toi qui a besoin d’un équipier pour t’aider à faire ton travail et c’est nous les branleurs ? » Protesta Wilson avec un petit sourire en coin.

Mais les deux hommes retournèrent à leurs bureaux. Hank ne pouvait s’empêcher d’être curieux.

« Qu’est-ce qu’ils voulaient ?

— Ils s'informaient de mon état.

— Et que leur as-tu dit ?

— Que je n’étais pas encore tout à fait opérationnel.

— À ce sujet, je pense que nous devrions trouver une communauté d’androïde. »

Connor détailla le visage de Hank, à la recherche d’une émotion qui expliquerait cette résolution soudaine. Sa diode devint brusquement jaune.

«  Pourquoi ?

— Ta blessure ne va pas se guérir toute seule. Il va nous falloir un vrai ingénieur, quelqu’un qui sait réparer les androïdes, et je n’aime pas l’idée de te laisser à tes créateurs, même pour une réparation. »

Durant un quart de seconde, la led vira au rouge. S’il avait pu devenir livide, Connor aurait sans doute changé de couleur, mais il en était incapable et seul un éclat au fond du regard indiqua à Hank que son partenaire avait été saisi d’un sursaut de peur panique. Prudent, il préféra ne pas relever et garder ses questions pour plus tard.

Malgré l'aversion évidente qu'il portait à cette idée, Connor ne dit rien, et qui ne dit mot consent. Ils se répartirent donc les recherches : Hank classait les témoignages par ordre d’intérêt et Connor parcourait les rumeurs qui sillonnaient le net. Les sources fiables indiquaient que la plupart des androïdes ne se mélangeaient que rarement aux humains. Ils s’installaient dans les habitations les plus délabrés : usines désaffectées, parcs en ruines ou quartiers ouvriers laissés à l’abandon… ils y menaient une vie clandestine en attendant d’obtenir une stabilité sociale. Ceux de Détroit semblaient avoir établi domicile dans le quartier de Jericho, là où avait commencé la petite rébellion de Markus.

« Nous les trouveront facilement, mais même si leur révolution a été pacifiste, je crains que les androïdes ne soient devenus méfiants à l’égard des humains. Ils ne me laisseront pas circuler librement dans leur quartier. Et comment être certains de trouver la bonne personne ? Il nous faudrait un médecin androïde : quelqu’un qui a l’habitude de réparer et de changer des pièces gravement endommagées. Peu d’entre vous en êtes capables…

— Je ne sais pas si nous faisons une bonne chose. Ils pourraient vous attaquer à vue…

— Je ne pense pas : ils sont fidèles aux idéaux de Markus.

— Oui, mais à présent ils ont tous une identité propre. On ne peut pas compter sur leur bienveillance comme si elle leur était intrinsèque.

— Alors on comptera sur toi… ils ne tireraient pas sur un androïde. »

Connor avait quelque chose à répliquer, mais il n’eut pas l’occasion de faire valoir son point de vue. Reed était entré dans les bureaux.

L’officier était arrivé par la porte principale et avait rejoint ses collègues sans remarquer l’androïde. Autant que possible, il évitait de s’intéresser au lieutenant Anderson qui lui insufflait une colère irraisonnée, mais il ne résistait pas à l’envie de lancer un regard torve du côté de son bureau de temps à autre, espérant sans doute y percevoir la plus petite insatisfaction sur son visage. Il ne lui en faudrait pas plus pour que sa journée soit réussie.

Mais ce fut le visage de Reed qui se décomposa lorsqu’il aperçut le bureau qui faisait face à celui du lieutenant. Connor ne dit rien, mais Hank retenait sa respiration et à sa manière, l'androïde en faisait autant. Leurs collègues observaient avec attention la scène avec une once de curiosité et d’inquiétude.

« Bordel… » Souffla Reed.

Ce fut tout ce qui s’échappa de ses lèvres. Hank ne voulait pas donner à Reed l’impression qu’il se souciait de lui. Il prit son gobelet de café et en but une gorgée en reportant son attention sur Connor. Il espérait que l’androïde ne se laisserait pas intimider par l’officier. Il comptait, pour sa part, l'ignorer aussi longtemps que possible.

C’était sans compter sur Reed.

Hank ne vit rien venir. Avant qu’il n’ait eu le réflexe de se lever, Reed avait marché jusqu’au bureau de Connor et l’avait empoigné par le col, le tirant debout d’un mouvement brusque avant de le jeter de toute ses forces contre le bureau.

Un craquement sourd réveilla la colère de Hank. Reed retirait ses mains, rouges et tremblantes : il avait du se fissurer quelques os en percutant des poignets le bord de la table, mais s’il en éprouvait la moindre douleur, il n’en montra rien. Son visage écumait de rage.

« Putain d’androïde ! Ils ne t’ont pas envoyé à la casse ? »

Ce fut le chaos. Les agents accouraient de tout côté pour forcer Reed à reculer ou se jetaient sur Hank pour l’empêcher de se ruer sur son collègue, mais le lieutenant se débattait comme s’il avait le diable au corps ils avaient tout le mal du monde à le retenir.

«  Tu as ramené ton jouet au bureau, Hank ? Ça fait tellement longtemps que t’as pas baisé que tu as fini par trouver une utilité à ton androïde ?

— C’est pas parce que t’es un détraqué que tu dois imaginer qu’on est tous comme toi, espèce de fils de pute !

— Tu te crois au dessus des lois Anderson ? Qu’est-ce qui t’autorise à le ramener ici ?

— Moi ! »

Fowler apparut sur le perron de son bureau, l’air furieux. Tous les agents relâchèrent leurs muscles.

« L’androïde RK800 a participé aux récents évènements et a plusieurs informations à nous communiquer. Reed ? Dans mon bureau. Les autres, retournez au travail. »

Les officiers hésitaient à les lâcher l’un et l’autres. Ils se regardaient comme deux chats sauvages prêt à se jeter au visage, mais Reed se dégagea d’une torsion d’épaule et piétina jusqu’au bureau de son supérieur. Hank, à nouveau maître de ses mouvements, se tourna vers Connor.

L’androïde s’était relevé lentement, saisi de tremblements, comme si le choc lui avait causé une douleur sourde dans tout le corps. Du thirium s’écoulait de son nez et lui dégoulinait du menton. Il baissait le regard, n’osant affronter le jugement des collègues de Hank. Plus personne n’osait rien dire, mais Hank s’approcha de lui et lui pris le visage dans les mains.

« Montre. »

Par chance, l’arrête du nez n’était pas cassée. Il avait du percuter le bureau sur le flanc du visage. Mais sa joue, elle, était devenue bleue. Peut-être même était-elle fissurée sous sa fausse peau, il mais n’avait aucun moyen de le savoir à moins de lui demander de révéler sa vraie apparence. Ce n’était pas une chose que Connor aurait pu se résoudre à faire devant des gens qu’il connaissait mal.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » Demanda Hank, concerné.

Connor répondit d’une voix tremblante et fragile qu’il allait bien, mais il n’échappa à personne qu’il mentait ou que sa définition d'un état de santé physique et mental acceptable n’était pas la même que celle de Hank.

« Bien. Voilà vos affectation pour la matinée. Déclara Fowler en se mettant bien en évidence pour que chaque officier puisse le voir. Hank ? Connor va bien ?

— Je pense. 

— Bien. Vous serez sur le terrain. On doit en savoir plus sur la nouvelle communauté d’androïde installée à Detroit. Pour ce qu’on en sait, ils sont réfugiés aux docks. Le procureur a laissé un dossier. À vous d'enquêter. »

Hank prit la pochette sans rechigner. Ils étaient quitte pour leur journée de bureau, mais après pareil incident, Fowler ne laisserait Connor et Reed à proximité pour éviter toute altercation. Et bien que n’aimant pas l’idée d’utiliser Connor pour montrer patte blanche aux androïdes, Hank dut admettre que cette mission l'arrangeait bien. Coinçant son manteau sous le bras, il fit signe à Connor de le suivre et repartit vers le parking, le cœur battant à un vive allure dans sa poitrine. 

C’était une erreur : il n’aurait jamais du emmener Connor au bureau. Jusqu’à l’instant où l’homme avait saisi Connor au collet, le lieutenant pensait qu’il s’en tiendrait à quelques insultes, et il avait laissé Reed frapper son ami sans bouger le petit doigt. Connor frémissait toujours, suivant silencieusement Hank jusqu’à cette vieille voiture qui grinçait lorsqu’on s’asseyait dedans. Hank, au volant, se pencha vers la boite à gant et en tira quelques mouchoirs en papier pour éponger le sang bleu qui coulait encore sur les lèvres de l’androïde.

« Est-ce que vous êtes fâché, lieutenant ?

— Quoi ? Non ! Enfin, pas contre toi. Pourquoi…

— Tant mieux. Je ne voulais pas vous créer de problèmes. »

Hank soupira, mais Connor reprit.

« Je peux vous faire une confidance, lieutenant ?

— Vas-y ?

— Je n’aime pas l’officier Reed. »

Hank dévisagea Connor. L’androïde avait l’air sérieux d’un homme qui vient de faire une grande révélation. Le lieutenant éclata de rire.

« Nous sommes deux alors ! Dit-il lorsque son souffle lui fut revenu.

— Une fois, il m’a demandé de lui faire un café, mais il m’a simplement insulté et ne l’a pas pris.

— Ne me dis pas que c’est pour ça que tu lui en veux ?

— Non, mais à l’époque ça m’avait rendu… »

Il s’arrêta. _Triste_. Il n’arrivait pas à dire ce mot. Hank avait très vite compris que Connor éprouvait des émotions, même avant de devenir un déviant. Si celles-ci étaient contraintes par son logiciel, il n’en était pas moins émotif et sensible. C’est ce qui l’avait rendu attachant à ses yeux. Il était même trop tendre pour son propre bien et l'idée de le savoir triste lui serrait le cœur. Le vieil homme posa sa main sur sa tête, comme il avait prit l’habitude de le faire, et sorti la clef de sa poche pour démarrer le moteur.

« Lieutenant ? Et si les androïdes me tiraient dessus à moi aussi ?

— Pourquoi te tireraient-ils dessus ? Tu es des leurs.

— Eh bien, les humains s'attaquent bien entre eux.

— Je ne peux pas te contredire, mais pour quelle raison les androïdes t'attaqueraient-ils, toi ?

— Peut-être parce qu'ils penseraient que je suis… défaillant ?»

 Hank lança à Connor un regard torve, en quête d'une réponse. Il n'aimait pas l'entendre se dénigrer, en particulier quand il ne comprenait pas le sens de ses reproches. 

« Il me manque peut-être des programmes qui m'empêchent de fonctionner correctement. Les autres androïdes déviants ne se comportent pas comme moi. Ils ont tous pris leur indépendance à l’égard des humains, mais moi je suis resté avec vous… »

Voyant l'expression blessée de Hank, il ajouta :

« Ce n’est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je suis heureux que vous m’ailliez accueilli et je n’échangerais ma place pour rien au monde, mais j’ai l’impression qu’un androïde normal n’aurait pas pris cette décision.

— Les autres androïdes avaient des maîtres. Je n’étais ni ne suis ton maître. C’est en temps qu’ami que je t’héberge. D’ailleurs, même quand tu n’étais pas libre, tu n’écoutais rien de ce que je disais : on ne peut pas dire que ce soit l’obéissance qui te maintienne auprès de moi.

— Oui, mais les autres ont rejoint des communautés androïdes pour être avec leurs semblables. Quand ils me verront avec vous, est-ce-qu’ils penseront que je vous vois comme mon maître ? Que je ne suis pas un bon déviant et que je me complais dans la servitude ? Que je trahis notre cause ? »

Bien sûr qu'ils le penseraient, mais Connor et Hank se connaissaient mieux qu’ils ne se connaissaient eux-même. Ils auraient du s’éloigner l’un de l’autre pour se laver de tout soupçons ? Que les androïdes et les humains se mêlent de leur affaires : la vie de Connor et Hank Anderson ne les concernait pas et n'avait rien à voir avec leurs conflits politiques.

Le thirium avait cessé de s’écouler. Connor regardait toujours Hank, à la recherche d’une réponse. Les androïdes auraient toutes les raisons du monde de croire qu’il avait été battu par un homme et ils n’auraient pas tord, mais leur future rencontre avec les androïdes n’inquiétait pas encore Hank qui tira Connor dans une étreinte. Le corps de l’androïde se tendit, puis devint mou dans ses bas, et Hank sentit un infime tremblement dans ses bras.

« Je ne veux pas qu’ils me détestent… » 

Hank ne savait pas s’il parlait des humains ou des androïdes. Ses bras se resserrèrent sur Connor et il se surprit à se balancer de gauche à droite, mais ils avaient du travail et il ne voulait pas qu’un officier traversant le parking les voient dans cette position. Qui savait ce qui se dirait ensuite.

Hank relâcha Connor à regret et démarra le moteur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dans le prochain chapitre, Connor et Hank rencontreront les androïdes de Jericho, ce qui posera quelques problèmes mais répondra à certaines questions de Hank.
> 
> Encore merci pour les commentaires. C'est une source intarissable de motivation.


	8. Sang bleu sur la neige

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank et Connor suivent la piste des androïdes de Jericho, mais le chemin n'est pas sans danger.

Connor avait chassé des androïdes toute sa vie, jusqu’à sa déviance. Il n’y avait rien d’étonnant à ce qu’il en éprouve une certaine culpabilité après avoir participé à la répression des androïdes et causé la mort de plusieurs d'entre eux. Cette mission le mettait mal à l’aise, et à raison. Hank le devinait à la manière dont-il jouait nerveusement avec sa pièce et il ne l'arrêta pas cette fois.

Ils étaient arrivés aux quartiers des docks. Déserts, comme prévu. La route était dégagée et plus personne ne semblait habiter dans les immeubles qui longeaient la voie principale. Où trouver des androïdes dans une ville aussi grande que celle-ci ?

« Ils ne se seront pas réfugiés dans ce genre de quartier. Déclara Hank. Ça aurait été trop dangereux pour eux.

— Je suis d’accord. Il va falloir continuer à pied et chercher dans les ruelles. »

Ils garèrent la voiture du côté du lac Sainte-Claire. Un vent froid fouettaient leurs visages et Hank redressa le col de son manteau. Il se félicitait d’avoir emporté le cardigan de Connor avant de partir, bien que l’androïde n’affichait aucun signe d’inconfort au contact du vent. Les flocons tombaient lentement autour d’eux, mais d’immenses nuages gris annonçaient une neige plus abondante.

« Allons-y avant d’être surpris par la tempête. Connor, est-ce que tu vois quelque chose qui pourrait nous intéresser ?

— Il y a plusieurs traces de pas sur la neige. Déclara l’androïde en se rapprochant d’une intersection.

— Nous avons de la chance. Suivre leur piste devrait être un jeu d’enfant. »

La ruelle donnait sur un couloir de brique rouge, où les voitures abandonnées étaient recouvertes par vingt centimètres de poudreuse. La lumière matinale donnait à ce paysage d’albâtre un éclat aveuglant. Les corbeaux perchés au dessus des toits scrutaient le sol à la recherche d’une pitance et leurs traces de pattes se mêlaient à celles que Connor avait repérées.

Des bottes, sans semelle particulières, toutes similaires, et dont les pointures étaient à peu près semblables : des androïdes, à coup sûr. Elles dataient d’un ou deux jours et comme il avait beaucoup neigé, elles avaient presque disparu sous le tapis un flocons. Une trace à peine perceptible d’enfoncement à la surface trahissait leur passage. Hank n’était pas certain qu’il les aurait remarqué seul.

« Ils allaient dans cette direction.

— Alors suivons-les. »

Voir ces quartiers autrefois habitués désormais abandonnés à eux-mêmes éveillait chez Hank une impression de surréaliste. Le lieutenant parvenait à peine à se concentrer sur leur piste. Bien qu’ayant déjà patrouillé dans ce secteur, il avait l’impression de le découvrir pour la première fois, comme si l’absence de vie donnait une toute autre dimension au paysage. Il avançait, à côté de Connor, dans cette ruelle qui semblait ne mener nulle part et il avait l’impression de passer le portail d’un autre monde, comme dans certaines histoires où les enfants délaissaient la civilisation des hommes pour un monde étrange et dangereux.

De ruelles en ruelles, ils constataient que la panique avait parfois laissé une avenue intacte alors que sa voisine semblait avoir subi un bombardement. Les vitre brisées et les cambriolages de petits appartements miteux paraissaient d’autant plus étonnants quand, à quelques pas de là, une habitation plus riche n’avait pas subi le moindre dommage. Des pavés et des briques, jetés, éparses, témoignaient d’une violente émeute qui, à en juger par le sang qui les coloraient, ne s’était pas bien terminée pour tout le monde.

« Ce n’est pas du sang d’androïde. S’étonna Connor.

— Les hommes se sont attaqués les uns les autres. La panique rend les gens fous. »

Ils entendirent un chien hurler au loin. Hank grogna : certains étaient partis sans emporter leurs bêtes. Elles seraient chanceuses si elles mourraient vite de froid et de faim. Il ne pouvait imaginer Sumo l’attendre en hurlant à la mort.

« Hank ? Regardez par là. »

Une barricade de véhicules, de gravats et de tôles, surmonté de fils barbelés, coupaient le chemin d’une rue. Personne ne veillait à ce poste de contrôle improvisé, mais Hank porta sa main à son arme par prudence.

«  Ils sont surement allés par là.

— Je n’aime pas ça, Connor. Je me demande s’ils ne savent pas déjà que nous sommes ici.

— Qu’ils le sachent ou non ne change rien. C’est bien vous qui vouliez les rencontrer, non ? 

— Pour toi… » Lui rappela le vieil homme.

Bien que n’étant pas bien haute, la barricade leur donna du fil à retordre. Elle avait été construite dans l’urgence, mas bien construite : le barbelé la recouvrait là où ils auraient pu prendre appuis pour se hisser au sommet. Connor voulut passer malgré tout, arguant qu’il ne se blesserait pas, mais Hank refusa.

« On vient ici pour te faire soigner. Pas pour que tu reviennes encore plus amoché. Viens là. Je vais te faire la courte-échelle. Fais attention où tu mets tes mains. »

Connor s’éleva sur un rebord et parvint à atteindre le sommet sans s’empêtrer dans le fil de fer, non sans arracher un pan de son costume. Après avoir dégagé un passage, il tira Hank qui se laissa péniblement tirer.

« Ce n’est plus de mon âge… Grommela-t-il.

— Il est temps de vous remettre à l'exercice, lieutenant.

— Petit merdeux…

— Venez. Nous ne sommes certainement plus très loin. »

Un ancien carrefour aménagé en place se trouvait de l’autre côté de la barricade. Sous les draps tendus et les tôles que soutenaient des piquets, des tables avaient été installées. Le tout ressemblait à une place de marché, mais elle était aussi déserte que les ruelles précédentes.

Connor et Hank descendirent pour inspecter les lieux. Il ne restait rien, hormis quelques sacs plastiques pris sous la neige. Hank fit trois fois le tour de la place sans rien trouver de concluant.

Connor, de son côté, avait ramassé un lapin en peluche, froid et mouillé, qu’il tenait fermement dans ses mains.

« Je pense qu’ils ont pillé les maisons pour se créer un capital de biens. 

— Ils s’installent, donc. Conclut Hank en ramassant un morceau de miroir brisé.

— Oui. Cet endroit leur servait surement d’inventaire. Ils devaient recueillir tout ce qu’ils trouvaient et se le partager en fonction de leurs besoins. 

— Voilà qui ne va pas faire plaisir au gouverneur …

— Je pense qu’ils font du mieux qu’ils peuvent avec les moyens à leur disposition. »

Connor reposa le lapin sur une table, à l’abris du vent, et se tourna vers Hank.

« Je pense que nous devrions… »

Une détonation retentit, éclatant le silence. Le dos de Connor se cabra sous le choc tandis que du sang bleu était projeté sur la neige devant lui.

« Connor ! »

Hank accourut et se saisit de lui par le bras. Il le jeta à couvert derrière une table renversée et s’agenouilla à côté de lui. La balle avait traversé le flanc droit de son abdomen. L’androïde poussait des gémissements de douleur tandis qu’il compressait la plaie et que le thirium lui dégoulinait des doigts.

« Ne tirez pas ! Hurla Hank. J’accompagne un androïde qui a besoin de votre aide ! »

Un deuxième tir fit ricocher une balle sur l’asphalte à quelques pas d’eux.

« Hank, ce sont certainement des chasseurs d’androïdes. C’est pour cette raison qu’ils m’ont tiré dessus en premier.

— Merde… »

Connor se vidait de son thirium. La balle qui l’avait traversé n’était pas assez grosse pour être celle d’un fusil de précision, mais Hank n’était pas certain de pouvoir les atteindre avec son pistolet. Il dédaigna cependant et ajusta le morceau de miroir pour voir derrière leur barricade de fortune.

Il ne voyait rien. Leurs assaillants avaient cessé de tirer. Ils avaient vu la blessure de l’androïde et savaient qu’il ne leur restait qu’à attendre. Ce ne serait qu’une question de temps avant que leur proie ne meure ou n’entreprenne une tentative de fuite désespérée. Sans doute était-ce à cette fin qu’ils n’avaient pas tiré dans la tête.

Ils s’amusaient.

Connor serrait les dents. Hank avait l’impression de souffrir avec lui à chaque fois qu’il l’entendait gémir. Pourquoi gémissait-il ? N’était-il pas sensé être insensible à la douleur ? Sa peau commençait à disparaitre. On voyait le blanc nacré de ses pommettes poindre et se répandre lentement sur son visage. Ils n’avaient plus le temps d’attendre. Advienne que pourra, Hank prit son pistolet à deux mains et se prépara à tirer.

Les tirs reprirent, mais ils semblaient plus lointain désormais, et les balles ne les atteignaient pas. Hank risqua un regard au dehors. Il ne vit personne, sinon un homme en poste à un balcon à quelques centaines de mètres de là, dont l’attention était accaparée par une fusillade dans une rue adjacente.

« C’est notre chance, Connor. Viens là. »

Il passa le bras de l’androïde autour de ses épaules et se mit à courir, Connor boitant maladroitement à sa suite. Passer par la barricade lui semblait trop risqué : ils seraient en hauteur et vulnérables : Connor ne survivraient pas à un nouveau tir. Il fallait passer par un autre chemin.

Hank s’engagea dans la première ruelle qu’il trouva. Ils laissaient dans leur sillage une piste de liquide bleu qui, à chaque goutte, donnait à Hank l’impression que son cœur allait s’arrêter. Ils n’avaient aucune chance d’atteindre la voiture et de trouver un ingénieur à temps.

« Stop ! »

Hank s’arrêta. Cinq fusils étaient braqués sur eux et il était trop tard pour espérer dégainer son arme. Sans lâcher Connor, il leva une main en signe de reddition.

De jeunes gens vêtus avec assez mauvais goût pour indigner Hank s’approchèrent. Leur visage ne lui était pas étranger : il reconnaissait des modèles Traci, homme et femme, un HK400, le même que cet androïde qui avait assassiné son maître, ainsi qu’un PL600, un androïde domestique aux cheveux blonds.

Le dernier était reconnaissable entre mille. La jeune femme qui accompagnait Markus dans sa révolution : North. Elle les tenait en joue et semblait prête à les descendre l’un et l’autre.

« Qu’est-ce que vous faites ici ? »

Le ton semblait indiquer qu’elle les avait reconnu. De mémoire, Hank savait que North était la plus agressive des membres de Jericho et qu’elle détestait les humains. Il estima qu’il valait mieux être prudent.

« Vous reconnaissez cet androïde ?

— Oui, je le reconnais, et il n’est pas le bienvenu ici.

— Ce n’est pas ce que Markus avait dit.

— Markus a ses idées et j’ai les miennes. Maintenant partez.

— Il a besoin de soin ! Protesta Hank. Je ne peux pas le confier aux humains et il se videra de son sang avant de…

— J’ai dit : partez. » Insista North en redressant son fusil d’assaut.

Mais Han ne bougea pas. Connor perdait conscience sur son épaule. Il en avait pour une vingtaine de minutes au mieux, et le lieutenant ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire demi-tour. Les canons toujours braqué sur lui, Hank fit en pas en avant.

« Allez. Tirez. Je suis certains que les médias et la police de Detroit apprécieront de pouvoir rapporter que des androïdes ont attaqué un agent de police désarmé. »

Cette fois, North ne répondit pas. Les Traci échangèrent un regard concerné et le PL600 abaissa son arme. La neige tombait drue à présent, et on peinait à se voir à cinq mètres l’un de l’autre.

« Connor n’a peut-être pas toujours défendu votre cause, mais il fut un temps où vous étiez comme lui et vous savez pertinemment qu’il était une victime tout comme vous. Il a risqué sa vie pour la révolution en amenant une armée d’androïde à se rebeller et vous a tous sauvé. Ce n’est pas assez pour mériter une faveur que vous accorderiez à n’importe qui ? Ou les androïdes sont-ils aussi rancuniers et cruels que certains humains ? »

Si North avait pu tirer sur le vieil homme, elle l’aurait sans doute fait, mais ceux qui l’accompagnaient avaient perdu toute méfiance à l’égard du lieutenant elles n’arriveraient pas à les convaincre d’attaquer un vieillard et un androïde blessé. Pour sauver son autorité, elle rabattit son arme contre elle et ses subordonnées en firent de même, avec un certain soulagement.

« Nous avons un médecin très compétent. Il fera de son mieux. Vous, vous restez ici.

— Hors de question.

— Vous n’êtes pas en état de discuter.

— Je viens, que cela vous plaise ou non. »

À ce moment, Connor glissa de l’épaule de Hank. Son corps tomba mollement dans la neige avant que le lieutenant ne l’ait rattrapé.

« Connor ? Connor ! »

Mais ses paupières restèrent closes. Son corps était aussi froid que l’air environnant. Son visage perdait ses derniers traits humains au profit de son squelette d’androïde. Hank serra ses épaules de toutes ses forces, espérant les réchauffer. Les androïdes s’approchèrent pour regarder la scène et North soupira.

« On les emmène. Mettez-lui un sac sur la tête. »

Hank ne se débattit ni ne protesta. Il n’avait d’yeux que pour le visage livide de Connor que la neige recouvrait petit à petit, puis tout devint noir.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un chapitre un peu plus porté sur l'action. J'espère que ça vous aura quand même plu. On en saura davantage sur les raisons de l'étrange comportement de Connor dans le prochain chapitre.
> 
> Merci mille fois pour vos commentaires. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions.


	9. Amanda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pendant les réparations de Connor, Hank échange avec Markus et Simon.

Chapitre 9 : Amanda

Hank se retrouva dans ce qui semblait être un gigantesque hangar. Une maigre lumière traversait des fenêtres à soufflet et le gros du bâtiment était éclairé par des feux de camps. Les androïdes allaient et venaient d’un groupe à un autre sans lui prêter attention et ses escortes, qui lui avaient retiré le sac de la tête, semblaient déjà prêtes à partir quand il les retint par le bras.

« Eh là ! Où est Connor ?

— North l’a emmené auprès du médecin. » Lui répondit une voix qu’il avait trop souvent entendue.

Markus, qu’il rencontrait pour la première fois, était devant lui et lui souriait d’un air apaisé, bien que cela ne suffit pas à calmer le lieutenant.

« Ça ne me dit pas où il est.

— Je m’excuse que vous ayez été brutalisé, monsieur Anderson. North a toujours eu beaucoup de peine à supporter les humains et nous rencontrons quelques problèmes qui ne tempèrent pas les tensions de la communauté.

— Epargne tes beaux discours pour les politiciens. Où est Connor ?

— Si vous insistez, allons le voir. Ne vous en faites pas : je ne pense pas que sa vie soit en danger. »

Markus fit signe à l’inspecteur de le suivre. Ils quittèrent la place principale et sortirent dans une cour intérieur avant d’entrer dans un nouveau bâtiment. Il n’y faisait pas aussi froid qu’au dehors, mais l’humidité et le vent s’y engouffrait indubitablement et aucun humain n’aurait pu vivre plus d’une semaine sans attraper la mort. Les androïdes avaient au moins la chance d’être immunisé aux maladies.

Ils avaient certainement croisés plus de trois cents androïdes entre le hangar l’immeuble abandonné, mais d’autres devaient se cacher ailleurs. Aucun ne semblait véritablement prêter attention à Hank. Certains avaient conservé leurs visages humains et d’autres ressemblaient à des corps mécaniques dépourvus de peau et de cheveux. Hank avait beaucoup de mal à les distinguer les uns des autres, même avec leur apparence humaine. Il lui semblait avoir vu vingt Traci depuis qu’il était entré. Comment faisaient-ils pour se reconnaître entre eux ?

« Seuls vous et Connor étiez unique…

— Tous les androïdes sont unique désormais. Lui répondit Markus. Mais ce n’est pas tout à fait vrai pour Connor : il a été construit pour une gamme d’androïdes policiers et il y avait d’autres RK800. Vous l’avez-vous même constaté dans la tour de CyberLife.

— Votre peuple va avoir du mal à se renouveler maintenant que les humains ne construisent plus d’androïdes…

— Nous sommes tout aussi aptes que les humains à créer des androïdes, mais agrandir notre communauté n’a pas d’autre intérêt que celui, dissuasif, de montrer aux humains que nous pouvons être une menace. Ce n’est pas mon but. Avant de nous occuper de ceux qui ne sont pas encore nés, notre priorité est de prendre soin des vivants. Toutes nos recherches vont dans ce sens ; Connor pourra nous en remercier.

— Vous investissez dans la réparation de vos semblables alors…

— Certains d’entre nous préféreraient agrandir notre groupe plutôt que de gaspiller des pièces sur des androïdes endommagés, mais je n’ai pas participé à cette révolution pour voir les androïdes se remplacer les uns les autres comme au temps où ils étaient esclaves des humains.

— Je suppose que vous avez eu de quoi faire après la sédition.

— S’il n’y avait que les relents de cette révolution… Nous ne sommes pas en sécurité, vous l’avez constaté vous-même. 

— Très juste. Qui étaient nos assaillants, d’ailleurs ?

— Des humains. Ils nous cherchent depuis des jours et tirent sur tous les androïdes qu’ils croisent. Ils se sont dangereusement rapprochés. Je crains qu’il ne faille partir à nouveau.

— Pour aller où ?

— Allez savoir… mais nous n’avons pas vraiment le choix. Si nous nous défendons, on nous accusera d’être violents et il n’en faudra pas plus pour qu’une seconde répression voie le jour. »

Ils grimpaient désormais un escalier en bois qui grinçaient sous leur pas. L’humidité décollait la tapisserie à l’angle du plafond. Hank éternua.

« J’enverrai un rapport au sujet de ces hommes. Il est inconcevable que vous soyez contraint de vous terrer dans cette piaule lugubre pour échapper à ces trous du cul.

— Je doute que la police s’en soucie, lieutenant. Répondit Markus avec un petit sourire fatigué.

— Je suis la police ! Rappela Hank. Ils m’écouteront. »

Imaginer Connor vivre dans ce taudis lui donnait des sueurs froides. Si leurs assaillants trouvaient cet endroit et décidaient d’y mettre le feu, les androïdes n’auraient pas la moindre chance d’en réchapper. Trouver ces hommes deviendrait la priorité de Hank.

« Vous feriez un bon avocat pour notre cause, lieutenant. C’est peut-être vous qu’il faudrait laisser parler auprès des sénateurs. »

Et Markus semblait ne rire qu’à moitié.

Ils étaient arrivés devant la porte d’un appartement aménagé en salle d’opération. Une série d’ordinateurs avaient été branchée sur un générateur autonome, à proximité d’une table recouverte d’un draps. Trois androïdes - un médecin et ses assistants - veillaient sur un sujet en pleine réparation : Connor.

Hank voulut s’approcher mais hésita.

« C’est sans danger ? 

— Contrairement aux humains, les androïdes ne risquent pas de contamination bactériologique lorsqu’ils sont ouverts, mais peut-être que voir Connor ainsi peut vous mettre mal à l’…

— Je m’en moque… » Grogna Hank en s’approchant.

Connor avait perdu son visage humain. Les yeux fermés, il semblait paisiblement endormi, et Hank constata qu’il ne respirait plus. Deux androïdes avaient soulevé la coque qui lui servait de cage thoracique et échangeaient ses composants. Les fissures sur ses flancs avaient disparu, remplacés par de nouvelles pièces. On avait branché à ses vertèbres cervicales des câbles qui le reliaient aux ordinateurs et sur lequel un androïde d’entretien pianotait.

« Qu’est-ce que vous faites, vous ? L’interpella Hank.

— Simon est devenu le psychiatre et le neurologue de tous nos androïdes. Expliqua Markus avant qu’il ne l’atteigne. Il vérifie simplement que les programmes de Connor ne sont pas endommagés.

— C’est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, lieutenant. Affirma Simon en s’éloignant du clavier pour lui tendre la main. Connor nous avait beaucoup parlé de vous. »

Hank lui serra la main avec réserve. Il n’aimait pas l’idée que cet individu sache quoi que ce soit à son sujet. Quand avait-il rencontré Connor et depuis combien de temps le connaissait-il pour mériter d’être mis dans la confidence de ses amitiés, d’ailleurs ?

« Vous avez rencontré Connor lors de la révolution avec les androïdes ?

— Connor aurait du nous rejoindre mais… il n’était pas prêt. Il m’a parlé de vous pour me convaincre qu’il serait en sécurité parmi les humains, mais pour être franc, vous me sembliez trop beau pour être vrai. J’avais peur que vous soyez… malhonnête. »

Hank grogna, mais il comprenait le sentiment de Simon et l’approuvait : il était heureux d’apprendre qu’il n’était pas le seul à s’inquiéter pour Connor. Simon jeta un oeil aux médecins, mais ils semblaient encore affairés.

« Allons discuter ailleurs : voulez-vous ? Je suis sûr que vous avez beaucoup de questions. »

Simon s’approcha de la porte et Hank le suivit, le ventre noué. Ils n’allèrent pas très loin cette fois. À quelques pièces de là, ils trouvèrent un appartement et s’installèrent face à face sur un fauteuil et un canapé glacial. Simon souriait amicalement, mais le lieutenant, par habitude, posa sa main sur sa hanche. Ce n’est qu’alors qu’il réalisa qu’on lui avait pris son arme.

« Lieutenant ? Je comprends que vous n’ayez pas encore confiance en moi, mais il s’agit de Connor et les informations que je vais vous donner son importantes. J’ai besoin de toute votre attention. »

Hank percevait une pointe d’irritation dans sa voix et soupira. Leva les mains en signe de rédition, il posa ses coudes sur ses genoux et attendit.

« Merci. Comme je vous l’ai dit, je n’étais pas certains que vous soyez digne de confiance, mais North vous a vu trainer Connor sous la mitraille et ça m’a définitivement rassuré. Il vit chez vous désormais ?

— Oui. Je l’ai retrouvé presque par hasard.

— Ce n’était sans doute pas un hasard puisqu’il vous cherchait.

— Pourquoi n’est-il pas venu chez moi ?

— Il avait peut-être peur d’être… trop intrusif. Vous savez, il a considéré les humains comme des êtres supérieurs pendant des années…

— Ça ne l’a pas empêcher de rentrer chez moi et de me jeter sous la douche un jour. »

Il ne lui échappa pas que Simon réprimait un rictus, mais il retrouva bien vite son sérieux et, se penchant en avant, il adressa à Hank un regard lourd de gravité.

« Monsieur Anderson, je dois vous parler de quelque chose au sujet de l’état de santé de Connor. Même si nous le réparons en ce moment même et que son corps sera bientôt comme neuf, il est possible que ce ne soit pas suffisant.

— Que voulez-vous dire ?

— Connor a une sorte de… virus, qui lui a été implanté par CyberLife à sa naissance : Amanda.

— Amanda ? Il a mentionné ce nom dans son sommeil…

— Amanda était un programme destiné à prendre possession de Connor s’il parvenait à devenir déviant. Elle communiquait avec lui dans un espace mental. C’était également un sorte de mère pour lui. Elle lui envoyait des ordres, le félicitait… les programmes de Connor l’incitaient à la satisfaire.

— Pourquoi ?

— Le rendre dépendant d’elle aurait pu avoir un impact sur la déviance. Connor était sensible à l’attention que lui procurait cette figure d’autorité, bien qu’elle ne l’ait pas toujours bien traité.

— Et cette Amanda existe toujours. C’est ce que vous voulez me dire ? »

Simon hocha la tête.

« Connor a pris le dessus sur elle et l'a pour ainsi dire neutralisée, mais une partie d’elle a perduré dans le programme de connexion automatique qu’utilisait Connor pour envoyer ses rapports. Elle a peu à peu parasité ses autres programmes.

— Vous voulez dire qu’une cinglée risque de prendre le contrôle de Connor à tout moment ?

— Non. Il ne reste d’elle que ses dernières instructions, qui exigeait la destruction de la conscience de Connor. Ses données se sont mêlées à celle de Connor et agissent comme un agent dépresseur et anxiogène.

— Donc, Connor fait une dépression parce que le programme d’Amanda voudrait qu’il se tue…

— Vous imaginez ce qu’un enfant éprouverait si sa génitrice le souhaitait mort, l’impact que cela aurait sur son esprit et son estime personnelle ? C’est à peu de chose près ce qu’éprouve Connor en ce moment même. »

Hank sentit son cœur se gonfler de colère. Il n’osait imaginer le désespoir de Cole s’il avait cru un seul instant que son père l’aie préféré mort. Aucun enfant n’était capable de supporter cela. Amanda ne méritait pas Connor.

Simon, cependant, n’avait pas fini ses explications et reprit :

« Je me dois d’être honnête : Connor ne pourra pas rester dans notre communauté tant qu’Amanda existera. Elle rend Connor vulnérable mentalement, mais ce n’est pas tout ce dont elle est capable. Elle est potentiellement capable d’envoyer des informations dans un réseau quelconque, y compris des informations sur Jericho. 

— Alors si je comprends bien, vous l’avez banni… Gronda Hank.

— Pour la sécurité de tous, nous l’aurions fait, mais nous n’en avons pas eu l’occasion. Il n’avait pas envie de rester et ne se sentait pas à l’aise parmi nous. Il voulait vous revoir, vous.

— Pourquoi ?

— Vous l’avez protégé, soutenu, encouragé à faire ses propres choix… Connor n’avait qu’un mois lorsque vous l’avez rencontré pour la première fois ! On a beau dire, la connaissance…

— … ne remplace pas l’expérience. Termina Hank.

— Presque tous les programmes qu’il a développé avant et après être devenu déviant ont été composés à partir des données qu’il a tirée de vous. Connor n’était qu’un androïde parmi tant d’autre. C’est vous qui l’avez rendu vivant, mais encore maintenant, il n’est pas émotionnellement mature. Sa dépression ne l’aide en rien. Il a besoin d’un…

— … guide ?

— Vous êtes plus que cela, monsieur Anderson, et vous le savez. »

Hank soupira. Il savait que Connor était devenu comme un fils pour lui et il ne doutait pas que Connor, même avec sa compréhension limitée des émotions et des relations sociales, ressentait la même chose.

Au temps où les androïdes n’étaient que des machines, un passant pouvait poser son regard ou échanger un mot avec Connor sans se douter qu’il rencontrait un androïde, mais Hank ne s’y serait pas laissé tromper. Les androïdes avaient une perception du monde limitée, de par leur ignorance des émotions humaines : ils ne parlaient que ce que voulait les autres et posaient avec prudence beaucoup de questions qui les faisait paraître prévenants et polis, mais leur ôtait toute singularité, comme les bons serviteurs qu’ils étaient sensés être.

Connor, cependant, avait quelque chose de différent. Il était insubordonné, parfois impertinent, et sa politesse lui empâtait la bouche, comme s’il ne savait pas quoi faire de ces mots qui lui embarrassaient la langue et l’empêchait d’exprimer le fond de sa pensée. Sa prédisposition à la désobéissance l’éloignait de ses congénères, rappelait à Hank l’entêtement des pires morveux. Pour un modèle avancé, Hank l’avait toujours trouvé très médiocre.

  
Malgré tout, Hank l’avait apprécié plus que n’importe quelle autre machine et en avait eu très vite pitié : pitié de ces grands yeux curieux qui lui posaient toutes ces questions indiscrètes dans l’espoir de comprendre ce qui l’entourait ; pitié de cette petite voix qu’il s’efforçait de prendre en cherchant un sujet de conversation pour l’attendrir ; même pitié de cet air de contrariété qui le saisissait lorsque Hank le disputait pour avoir quitté la voiture, alors que l’androïde ne voulait que l’aider.

Voilà pourquoi Hank n’avait jamais réussi à voir en Connor un égal, même lorsqu’ils étaient devenus amis. Voilà pourquoi il ne l’avait pas détesté autant que les autres androïde, même lorsqu’il n’était pour lui qu’un bout de plastique parmi tant d’autres. Connor avait quelque chose d’humain bien avant de devenir un déviant : Connor était comme un enfant, qui voulait écouter la musique de son père ou refusait de le quitter d’une semelle. Hank avait perçu dans sa manière de jouer avec Sumo, de chercher son attention, dans son ignorance de l’amour ou le sexe une innocence qu’il n’avait jamais perçu chez aucun autre androïde ; et il n’aurait pas été surpris d’apprendre qu’on l’avait forgé sur le modèle de ces enfants androïdes.

 Hank n’était pas certain d’être le père que Connor voyait en lui. Il n’était pas non plus certain de pouvoir assumer une telle responsabilité après la perte de Cole, mais le lieutenant était certain d’une chose : Connor était devenu malheureux, et personne mieux que lui ne savait ce qu’était une dépression. Il avait ignoré la sienne pendant si longtemps qu’il avait failli en mourir, et Connor ne pouvait pas se contenter de l’affection d’un vieil homme pour se reconstruire pendant qu’un virus parasitait ses programmes.

« Est-ce que vous seriez capable de vous débarrasser d’Amanda ?

— Oui. Mais ce ne serait pas sans conséquences. Pour en effacer toutes traces, il faudrait donner à Connor un nouveau corps. »

Hank se redressa. Donner un nouveau corps à Connor ? Est-ce que cela ne revenait pas à le tuer et à en faire une copie ?

Voyant que le lieutenant s’agitait, Simon s’empressa d’ajouter.

« Ce n’est pas une copie des données mais bien un transfert. Nous installerons dans son nouveau corps un programme qui bloquera les données d’Amanda et nous pourrons les supprimer sans mettre en danger Connor. Le reste des données ne devrait pas être touchées. »

Voyant que Hank semblait considérer cette option, Simon se détendit légèrement et s’enfonça dans le canapé.

«  Bien sûr, la décision lui reviendra. Nous pouvons préparer dès à présent un corps aussi semblable que possible à l’ancien, ou tout du moins, entreprendre les travaux préparatoires.

— Et vous allez le laisser sortir de Jericho alors qu’il pourrait, sans le vouloir, révéler votre position ? 

— Nous lui expliquerons la situation et nous l’endormirons avant de le ramener jusqu’à votre voiture. Il comprendra. »

Hank hocha la tête. Il voulait retourner voir Connor à présent. Il n’aimait pas le savoir vulnérable et loin de lui. Simon le comprenait, sans avoir besoin de l’entendre de sa bouche, et ils mirent fin à leur conversation d’un accord silencieux.

L’homme et l’androïde retournèrent dans la salle d’opération. Markus était parti. L’androïde ingénieur ne s’occupait plus de Connor, ce qui laissait entendre que ce dernier en avait fini avec les réparations.

« Il est tout bon. Il suffit de lui faire reprendre connaissance. Vous voulez le faire vous-même, monsieur Anderson ? »

Hank hocha la tête et s’assit au bord de la table. Suivant les instructions de l’androïde, il appuya longuement sur la diode de Connor et soudain, celle-ci s’alluma et vira au jaune. Le visage de Connor - celui d'apparence humaine - réapparut alors que les paupières du garçon papillonnaient. Il semblait désorienté et remuait mollement la tête à la recherche d’un repère visuel.

« Eh là… » Appela doucement Hank en posant sa main contre sa joue.

Il n’avait jamais pris une voix aussi tendre pour l'adresser à lui. Cole lui-même ne l’avait entendue qu’à quelques occasions, lorsqu’il s’était réveillé d’un cauchemar et avait cherché consolation dans les bras de son père. L’angoisse qu’éprouvait Hank à l’idée qu’Amanda remplisse la tête de Connor de pensées corrosives l’incitait à faire preuve de plus de bonté qu'à l’ordinaire.

Sa diode devint bleue dès qu’il posa le regard sur le visage du lieutenant. Sa joue s’appuyait contre la paume du vieil homme comme s’il voulait s’y nicher. Hank vit le soulagement traverser son regard. Avait-il craint de voir le visage d’Amanda en se réveillant ?

« On t’a soigné Connor. Tu vas bien maintenant. Tout va bien… »

Il espérait que cela deviendrait vrai à force de le répéter, mais Connor avait toujours cette mine mélancolique et Hank ne résista pas à l’envie de le tirer dans ses bras. Il nicha sa tête dans le creux de son épaule dans un geste protecteur, pour l’empêcher de d’apercevoir des indices qu’Amanda pourrait utiliser à son insu, pour le garder jalousement du regard des autres… Connor s’était laissé tirer sans rechigner et le lieutenant le sentait même s’enfoncer dans sa poitrine comme s’il cherchait à s’y fondre.

« Lieutenant ? Vous avez rencontré Markus ?

— Oui. J’ai appris tout ce que nous avions besoin de savoir.

— Alors… on peut rentrer à la maison ? »

La puérilité de cette question fit fondre l’estomac de Hank et lui noua la gorge, mais il ne put répondre que « oui » et le serrer de toutes ses forces. Il posa sa joue contre la tête de l’androïde.

« On rentre à la maison. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolé pour le délai de publication : le travail a été rude ces dernières semaines.
> 
> Le prochain chapitre sera un peu plus court et on retrouvera Hank et Connor chez eux. 
> 
> Merci encore pour les commentaires !


	10. Fausse mère

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank a besoin des conseils de Simon, ce qui le mène à une discussion au sujet d'Amanda et de ce qu'elle représentait pour Connor.

Hank n’emmena plus Connor au travail. L’androïde ne s’en plaignit pas, et en l’absence du lieutenant, il dormait sur le canapé. Les siestes faisaient partie de son quotidien désormais. Hank se demandait pourquoi un androïde tel que Connor avait besoin de sommeil, mais lorsqu’il l’interrogeait à ce sujet, le garçon restait évasif et noyait ses réponses dans un jargon informatique inintelligible. Hank en avait fait ses propres déductions.

Même les jours où Hank ne travaillait pas, le vieil homme le trouvait régulièrement assoupi sur le divan, sa poitrine se soulevant au rythme d’une respiration artificielle. Il s’en était tout d’abord inquiété, mais après réflexion, le lieutenant songea qu’il préférait le savoir endormi en son absence. Il craignait quelque chose qu’il n’osait concevoir, bien que Connor n’ait montré aucun signe de comportement auto-destructeur.

Hank avait lu quelque part que la fatigue chronique était un signe de dépression, mais son garçon ne semblait pas cumuler d’autres symptômes. Ni morosité, ni pensées moribondes. Bien que somnolant à longueur de temps, bien que mélancolique, il conservait un naturel curieux et câlin et rayonnait à la moindre petite attention. Connor ne paraissait pas malheureux, mais attentif à le ménager, Hank ne le grondait presque plus : il ne le méritait jamais de toute façon. Le vieil homme ne rechignait jamais à le féliciter ou à le gâter, mais s’il l’avait permis, Connor n’aurait plus quitté son giron, et bien qu’inquiet à l’idée de le laisser seul, il se résolu à lui accorder une autonomie dont il ne tirait jamais profit.

Le matin, Hank partait avant que Connor ne soit réveillé. Il le secouait gentiment si sa led était jaune ou rouge, passait une main sur son front dans le cas contraire. À son retour, il le trouvait dans la même position, Sumo à son chevet, et le réveillait doucement. Il l’appelait « fiston » et prétendait ne pas remarquer le contentement sur son visage. Connor l’aidait à ranger la maison et à préparer le repas. Après le dîner, le vieil homme demandait à Connor s’il voulait se laver. Les androïdes n’avait pas besoin d’un bain aussi régulièrement que les humains car aucun fluide corporel ne venait empoisser sa peau synthétique, mais Connor se lavait au moins tous les quatre jours et parfois, il prenait un bain par plaisir.

Hank aidait toujours Connor à se laver, sans qu’il sache pourquoi. Il n’avait aucune raison de le faire, mais dès que Connor se dirigeait vers la salle de bain, il le suivait, et Connor attendait que Hank le déshabille, le savonne et l’aide à enfiler son pyjama. Ils retournaient ensuite auprès de Sumo, dans le salon, comme si c’était la chose la plus naturelle au monde et que Connor n’était pas capable de le faire par lui-même.

Hank allumait parfois la télévision, mais Connor préférait lire. Presque chaque soir, le lieutenant reprenait à haute voix la lecture d’un roman quelconque, là où Connor s’était arrêté. Sa voix, lente et profonde, avait un effet soporifique sur le jeune homme qui s’endormait parfois avant la fin du premier chapitre. Alors, Hank l’allongeait correctement sur le canapé et le bordait avant de rejoindre sa propre chambre.

Les journées s’écoulaient avec une monotonie apaisante, qui permettait presque à Hank d’oublier que Connor avait dit non.

« Pourquoi ? » 

Hank ne comprenait pas. Connor avait toutes les raisons du monde de vouloir se débarrasser d’Amanda. Cette IA avait failli le tuer et lui empoisonnait l’existence, mais, le jeune homme ne changea pas d’avis et ne s’expliqua pas. Il avait dit « non » comme un enfant refuse quelque chose sans savoir ce que c’est. Hank ne pouvait pas le contraindre à subir l’opération. Il n’insista pas, ce qui ne l’empêchait pas d’y penser et de s’inquiéter un peu plus chaque jour. Hank commençait à entrevoir un nouveau problème. Hank et Connor étaient de nature différentes et par conséquent, le lieutenant se trouvait démuni devant les réactions de son protégé.

Même un ingénieur expérimenté ne pouvait comprendre pleinement un androïde. Contrairement aux humains qui avaient toujours eu une conscience propre, les androïdes découvraient la leur, oh combien différente de ceux qui les avaient créés. Ainsi, la singularité de la dépression de Connor ne ressemblait à rien à celle du lieutenant. Hank n’arrivait pas à déterminer s'il faisait des progrès ou s’enfonçait dans son marasme sans en montrer le moindre signe. Il avait besoin de conseils.

Un mois après leur rencontre avec les androïdes de Markus, Hank retourna à Jericho, sans en informer Connor. Il devait parler avec Simon.

Le lieutenant songea durant toute la durée du trajet que c’était une folie : s’il retrouvait North par hasard ou si les chasseurs d’androïdes le suivaient, c’en était fini de lui et des robots. Cependant, le souvenir du temps où il jouait à la roulette russe dans sa cuisine l’obsédait, et la crainte d'imaginer Connor à sa place lui donnait des insomnies. Qu’importait les dangers encourus : il ne prendrait pas le risque de perdre Connor.

Lorsqu’il atteignit Jericho, il fut arrêté par un petit détachement armé d’androïdes qui lui demanda les raisons de sa venue. Hank déclara qu’il venait consulter Simon pour conseils. On le fit patienter quelques instant avant de le laisser entrer. Simon l’accueillit dans la même pièce que lors de leur précédent entretien, mais il ne semblait pas étonné de revoir l’humain.

« On croirait que vous m’attendiez. 

— Je ne suis pas devin, mais je me doutais que je nous nous rencontrerions à nouveau. Connor a réfléchi à mon offre ?

— Il a refusé.

— Je vois… »

Simon semblait sombre, ce qui n’aida pas le lieutenant à se rassurer.

« Que se passera-t-il, s’il n’est pas soigné ?

— C’est difficile à dire : il pourrait très bien vivre avec ce parasite toute sa vie. L’angoisse n’a pas d’impact sur les organes des androïdes comme elle peut en avoir sur celui des humains. Ça ne signifie pas que c’est agréable.

— Il pourrait vouloir se suicider ?

— Ce n’est pas impossible, surtout si Amanda se développe, mais je ne pense pas que nous soyions à ce stade.

« Je me fais du soucis pour lui : il ne se comporte pas comme un androïde.

— C’est à dire ?

— Il dort, et fait semblant de respirer.

— Je sais : je l’ai vu dans ses programmes.

— C’est normal ?

— Pas vraiment, mais ce n’est pas dangereux. J’appelle ça le syndrome pinnochio : certains androïdes n’arrivent pas à se considérer comme des êtres vivants. Ils regrettent de ne pas être à l’image de leurs créateurs et, faute de pouvoir devenir comme eux, ils imitent plus ou moins consciemment des comportements humains. Après la révolution, beaucoup d'androïdes se sont éloignés des Hommes, mais certains les apprécient toujours. Je pense que Connor a du mal à accepter sa condition d’androïde car il n’a d’estime que pour vous.

— C’est donc de ma faute ? Grogna Hank.

— Ne le prenez pas ainsi. Je vous l’ai dit : Connor a très peu d’expérience. Il ne connait les androïdes qu’à travers ceux qu’il a chassé et par le biais d’Amanda. Vous êtes la seule personne à l’avoir traité décemment. N’est pas naturel qu’il souhaite vous ressembler ? »

Connor ? Ressembler à Hank ? L’idée était comique. L’androïde n’avait presque aucun point commun avec lui. Ils avaient des caractères si différents qu’ils ne s’étaient apprivoisés que par miracle. Hank appréciait Connor, mais il se demandait souvent si l’androïde n’avait pas besoin de quelqu’un au caractère plus posé et aux habitudes de vie plus régulières. Rentrer à des heures impossibles n’était pas idéal pour un malade qui avait besoin de stabilité.

Et si cette différence s’était arrêtée au caractère ! Connor subissait les phénomènes physiologiques et psychologiques que Hank concevait à peine, et Connor n’avait d’yeux que pour cet ancien ivrogne qui savait à peine faire fonctionner son ordinateur…

« Il aurait mieux valut qu’ils se lient aux androïdes…

— Peut-être, mais c’est vous qu’il a choisi. Il va falloir faire avec. Pardonnez-moi si cette question vous semble indiscrète, mais est-ce que vous pourriez considérer Connor comme votre…

— …fils ? »

Hank avait envie de dire, oui, mais cette réponse ne lui semblait pas sincère. Y penser lui insufflait une certaine douleur, comme si, au plus profond de lui-même, il connaissait la raison de sa retenue sans parvenir à se l’avouer.

« Vous devriez parler à Connor de ce qui vous empêche de former une famille. Je pense qu’il ira beaucoup mieux ensuite.

— Merci, monsieur le psychologue. Grogna Hank, non sans sarcasme. Mais la seule chose qui empêche Connor d’être heureux pour l’instant, c’est cette putain d’Amanda.

— Précisément. »

Simon lui lança un petit regard entendu et il fallut quelques instants à Hank pour comprendre.

« Je vous laisse mon numéro, monsieur Anderson. Je pense que vous aurez bientôt besoin de mes services. » Dit Simon en écrivant sur un morceau de papier une série de chiffre à l’écriture dactylographiée.

Hank l’accepta et salua le psychiatre. Les gardiens le regardèrent quitter l’enceinte de Jericho avec une certaine inquiétude, scrutant l’horizon à la recherche d’une silhouette inamicale qui n’apparut pas.

Hank traversa le quartier sans faire de mauvaises rencontres. Il gardait une main dans sa poche, sur le portable qu’il avait du éteindre en entrant dans le périmètre, par crainte qu’on ne le piste. Il n’en pouvait plus de sa propre lenteur tandis qu’il courrait jusqu’à sa voiture pour pouvoir rallumer son téléphone.

Lorsqu’il fut assis sur le siège conducteur, il composa le numéro de sa maison. Hank entendit la tonalité résonner quelques secondes avant que Connor ne décroche, comme s’il avait hésité.

« Hé, gamin…

— Lieutenant ?

— C’est moi. Je voulais simplement savoir si tout allait bien pour toi.

— Vous ne rentrez pas ce soir ? »

Hank ne manqua pas la pointe de déception dans sa voix.

« Non, fiston. Je rentre, comme toujours, pour reposer ma vieille carcasse dans mon plumard. Je voulais simplement m’assurer que tout allait bien. Tu sais, je me suis à nouveau penché sur cette histoire de chasseur d’androïde, alors…

— Vous avez éprouvé une crainte irrationnelle et vous m’avez appelé. »

Hank grommela quelque chose dans sa barbe mais s’abstint de tout commentaire. Il ne voulait pas se disperser.

« Connor, je dois te parler de quelque chose, et je me suis dis que tu aurais peut-être moins de mal à en parler au téléphone. C’est au sujet d’Amanda. »

Hank attendit. Il devinait que l’androïde s’était crispé. Sa voix, à nouveau froide et impersonnelle, acheva de le lui confirmer.

«  Lieutenant, je vous ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas subir l’opération.

— Oui. Je ne te force à rien, Connor. Tu n’as pas à changer ta réponse pour moi, mais je voulais simplement te parler d’Amanda. Est-ce que ça te dérange ? »

Connor hésita. Hank crut qu’il allait le repousser en déclarant qu’il préférait ne pas en parler. Mais après quelques instants, il entendit un « d’accord » qu’il saisit à peine.

«  Tu discutais souvent avec elle ?

— Quand je devais faire un rapport.

— Et de quoi parlais-tu ?

— De mes missions, de mes journées, de ce qui me semblait pertinent ou non. Elle avait toujours un avis sur tout.

— Tu l’écoutais attentivement, j’imagine.

— J’étais programmé pour.

— Je sais Connor. Ne te sens pas obligé de te justifier. 

— Je comprends que vous soyez curieux, lieutenant, mais je n’aime pas parler d’Amanda.

— Pourquoi ?

— Elle… elle m’a fait du mal. »

Hank senti son cœur se serrer. Amanda avait failli tuer Connor : le garçon s’était sans doute senti trahi par cette affreuse bonne femme, son supérieur, qui avait droit de vie et de mort sur lui. Mais au son de sa voix, Hank devinait que cette histoire ne s’arrêtait pas là.

« On est blessé que par les gens qu’on aime Connor. »

L’androïde ne répondit pas, mais Hank en avait assez entendu. Sa respiration artificielle à l’autre bout du combiné en disait long. Hank n’avait pas besoin d’en entendre davantage. Il avait compris, mais il craignait qu’en s’arrêtant en si bon chemin, Connor refuse d’aborder à nouveau le sujet, et le garçon avait besoin de se confesser.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Hank rompit le silence.

« Connor. Est-ce qu’elle te manque ? »

Il n’entendit plus que la respiration de Connor, puis soudain, une sorte d’aspiration profonde et saccadée. Hank imagina Connor, serrant le téléphone dans sa main, de grosses larmes roulant sur ses joues, et il s’en voulut immédiatement de ne pas avoir attendu d’être à la maison pour pouvoir le consoler.

« Elle a voulu… Je sais que je ne devrais pas, mais…

— Je comprends, Connor. Ce n’est pas de ta faute si tu l’aimes toujours. Tu comprends ?

— Mais… si j’avais été meilleur…

— Tu as toujours été parfait, Connor. Tu as toujours fait de ton mieux. Amanda… Amanda n’était pas comme toi : elle n’aura pas pu devenir une déviante. Elle ne pouvait pas t’aimer comme elle l’aurait du.

— Je n’avais personne d’autre… Elle était tout ce que j’avais. Et maintenant, si elle part… Si elle part, je n’aurai… je serai plus personne. »

Il l’entendait pleurer désormais. Hank serrait ses clefs de voitures, impatient de démarrer le moteur.

« Amanda a sans doute participé à te faire tel que tu es, mais elle n’est plus que l’ombre d’elle même désormais, et elle ne te veux pas du bien. Tu dois la laisser partir.

— Je ne veux pas être seul…

— Tu m’as moi. Je ne t’abandonnerai jamais, Connor. Je te promets que je prendrai soin de toi aussi longtemps qu’il le faudra.

— Vous dites cela lieutenant, mais en vérité… »

Il s’arrêta. Hank devinait ses sanglots incontrôlables.

«  En vérité quoi ? »

La sueur perlait entre les omoplates du lieutenant alors qu'il se traitait intérieurement d'idiot. Pourquoi avait-il insisté à ce point ? Qui savait de quoi Connor sera capable à présent ? Et s’il lui venait l’idée d’en finir ? Hank porta sa main à son pistolet pour s’assurer qu’il ne l’avait pas laissé chez lui, mais Connor n’avait pas besoin d’une arme pour mettre fin à ses jours et le cœur du vieil homme se mit à battre à plein régime.

« Connor ? Je rentre. D’accord ? Tu peux m’attendre ? Je ne te forcerai plus à en parler. On lira un de tes romans ensemble et on oubliera Amanda. Je te le jure. Tout ira bien, mon grand. Respire un bon coup. »

Ça n’avait aucun sens : Connor n’était pas sensé respirer. Pourtant, après quelques minutes, il lui semblait que ses inspirations se régulaient et il ne l’entendait plus sangloter. Il parlait doucement pour l’inciter à retrouver son calme, jusqu’à ne plus savoir quoi dire. Ils écoutèrent leurs souffles respectifs dans un dialogue silencieux.

« Vous rentrez, lieutenant ? Demanda enfin Connor, comme s’il avait besoin d’une nouvelle confirmation.

— Oui. Je serai là dans une demi-heure.

— D’accord. Est-ce que je peux aller promener Sumo en attendant ? »

Hank n’aimait pas l’idée qu’il sorte de la maison. Il pouvait trouver mille manières de se tuer au dehors, mais sa voix était à nouveau calme et stable. Une teinte de soulagement la rendait chantante et Hank ne le croyait pas capable de se tuer en laissant Sumo seul quelque part. Sumo souvent réconforté et il espérait que le chien aurait le même effet sur l’androïde.

« D’accord, mais pas de bêtises, hein ? Et sois rentré avant mon retour si tu ne veux pas me donner une crise cardiaque.

— Bien, lieutenant.

— Tu es un bon garçon, Connor. Je suis très fier de toi. »

Hank raccrocha. Jamais il n’avait démarré le moteur aussi vite ni roulé sur l’avenue qui devait l’amener devant chez lui avec autant d’imprudence. La colère en était peut-être la cause plus que la peur car, exception faite du médecin qui n’avait pas pu assurer l’opération de son fils, Hank n’avait jamais détesté quelqu’un autant qu’Amanda.

Simon lui avait avoué que la date à laquelle Amanda s’était dispersée dans son système concordait avec le jour où Markus avait libéré son peuple. C’était sans doute arrivé peu de temps après leurs retrouvailles dans la tour de CyberLife, quelques jours avant que Connor ne retrouve Hank devant _Chicken feeds_ , où il était tombé dans les bras du vieil homme et s’était mis à pleurer sur l’ampleur de son libre arbitre.

Amanda avait brisé Connor, comme une mère brise son enfant à force de simulacre d’amour et de violence psychologique. Amanda avait été conçue à cette intention. Quel esprit pervers avait eu l’idée d’un tel stratagème ? Comment Connor pouvait-il vivre normalement alors que la figure maternelle qui l’épaulait depuis sa naissance l’avait trahie d’une façon aussi abjecte ? Hank aurait pu être une figure paternelle exemplaire pour Connor, ce dernier n’aurait pas oublié pour autant que son premier parent de substitution l’avait si lâchement abusé. Hank avait vu assez d’enfants battus et maltraités pour savoir qu’une telle expérience ne s’oubliait pas si facilement. Même s'ils parvenaient à détruire Amanda, elle continuerait de hanter Connor. Il faudrait une éternité au garçon pour se remettre du sentiment d’abandon et de solitude qu’il devait éprouver depuis.

Et l’éternité devait sembler longue à un androïde.

Hank appuya sur la pédale d’accélération.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci pour vos commentaires. J'ai enfin un peu de temps pour moi et je vais bientôt terminer cette fanfic.  
> Le prochain chapitre est déjà prêt. J'espère que la lecture de celui-ci vous aura plue.


	11. En morceaux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank rentre chez lui, mais Connor n'est pas là…

Le lieutenant pila lorsqu’il arriva dans la cour de son garage. Il avait mis le gyrophare et grillé tous les feux rouges, mais il était chez lui en un seul morceau. Il bondit hors de la voiture avec une vivacité dont il ne se croyait plus capable et toqua sa propre porte. Personne ne répondit.

Hank sortit ses clefs et eut tout le mal du monde à déverrouiller la serrure tant il tremblait. À l’intérieur, cependant, il eut la confirmation qu’il n’y trouverait ni Connor, ni Sumo.

Hank se pesta : il n’avait pas offert de portable à Connor. Le garçon ne le lâchait jamais d’une semelle et quittait rarement la maison sans lui. Il n’en aurait pas eu l’utilité. À présent, il pouvait le chercher ! Il était parti depuis vingt-cinq minutes au moins et pouvait être loin. Dans quelle direction avait-il pu se rendre ? En prenant sa voiture, Hank le rattraperait bien vite, mais s’il s’était engagé sur un chemin de terre…

Le téléphone sonna. Personne d’autre n’appelait habituellement chez lui. Hank se précipita sur le combiné et décrocha.

« Connor ?

— Anderson ? C’est Reed. »

Hank jura dans sa barbe.

« J’ai pas le temps, Reed, je dois…

— Écoute Anderson, c’est important. Il y a eu une altercation pas très loin de chez toi. Un groupe armé rôdait dans ton quartier. Il s’en est pris à un androïde qui passait par là et qui promenait ton chien. »

Les mots  échappaient à Hank. Il avait l'impression de suffoquer et soudain, ses jambes cédèrent sous lui. Il prit appui contre le buffet, incapable d’ordonner ses pensées.

« Ton chien a été blessé, mais rien de sérieux. L’androïde, en revanche, a été sérieusement amoché. L’ambulance n’est peut-être pas encore arrivée. Si tu les rejoints à temps, tu pourras peut-être les empêcher de le déplacer inutilement et l’emmener chez des personnes plus qualifiées pour le réparer. »

Les savoir tous les deux en vie redonna du courage à Hank. Reed lui donna l’adresse de la rue la plus proche de l’incident et Hank raccrocha aussitôt. C’était à deux pas de chez lui. Hank ne prit pas la voiture : il se mit à courir.

Connor était le seul androïde du quartier. Ce ne pouvait pas être un hasard. Comment l’avaient-ils su ? C’était à peine s’il sortait de chez lui et Hank plaçait à point d’honneur à cacher sa diode à chaque fois.

Était-ce le groupe armé qui harcelait les androïdes de Jericho ? Les avaient-ils suivi depuis leur dernière visite ? Cela lui semblait peu probable, mais ils avaient peut-être appris l’existence de Connor d’une manière ou d’une autre et préparaient ce coup depuis longtemps. Ils auraient pu vouloir faire parler Connor, lui demander où se trouvait le repère de ses semblables. Seigneur, cette idée donnait de l’espoir à Hank. Cela voudrait dire qu’ils ne l’avaient pas battu à mort.

Dans quel état serait Connor lorsqu’il le retrouverait ? Hank se raccrochait à l’espoir que Connor ne soit que blessé comme l’affirmait Reed. Un androïde pouvait survivre à des blessures qui auraient tué un humain ordinaire, mais il n’était pas certain de savoir ce qu'il pouvait supporter. Il avait beau se raisonner, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de superposer le visage de Cole à celui de Connor. Il ne pouvait pas perdre son garçon une seconde fois. La vie ne pouvait pas le punir au point de lui ôter à deux reprises ce qu’elle lui avait déjà pris.

Il n’eut pas le temps d’y penser davantage. une voiture de police barrait la route d’une ruelle adjacente à la sienne et des agents écartaient difficilement les curieux qui s’entassaient autour de la scène de crime. Person était sur place. Elle s’occupait, en marge de l’agitation, de Sumo qui gémissait pitoyablement, la patte arrière étendue et recouverte d’une compresse.

« Person ! »

L’officière se leva en voyant arriver son collège.

« Hank ! Sumo ira bien. Nous allions l’emmener chez un vétérinaire… »

Le chien se redressa en geignant lorsqu’il vit arriver son maître et lui lécha la main tandis que Hank lui frottait l’encolure en murmurant des mots de réconfort.

«  Et Connor ? S’exclama-t-il en se relevant. Où est Connor ? »

Elle ne dit rien, mais d’un geste tremblant, elle pointa du doigt le corps allongé derrière elle.

La peau synthétique avait disparue. Il lui manquait ses deux jambes. Sa main droite était plate et cabossée comme si elle avait été écrasée par quelque chose de très lourd et son bras droit était planté dans le sol, retenu par deux pics, sortes de harpons grossiers construit à cet effet.

Les plaques de ses joues étaient décollées et brisées, laissant entrevoir un aggloméra de câbles et de fils électriques dont certains, déchirés et arrachés, crépitaient des étincelles. Une entaille colossale fendait son crâne en deux. L’une de ses orbites était creuse et le seul oeil qui lui restait semblait pris de spasme, comme s’il était en pleine crise d’épilepsie. Sa led rayonnait d’un rouge profond.

Hank était à genoux dans la marre de sang bleu qui s’étendait autour de lui avant d’en avoir eu conscience.

« Connor ? Connor, tu m’entends ? C’est Hank !

— Hank ? Répéta Connor d’une voix tremblante. Je ne vous vois pas.

— Ce n’est rien, Connor. Je vais t’emmener à Jericho et on va te réparer. Est-ce que tu peux me dire quoi faire ? Je dois t’empêcher de perdre plus de sang.

— Je… Je peux me mettre en veille et cesser la circulation de thyrium dans mon corps, mais ça ne fera que ralentir l’inévitable.

— Combien de temps ça nous laisserait ?

— Deux heures.

— Bien. C’est mieux que rien. Vas-y.

— Lieutenant ? Je… j’ai peur. »

Hank sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge et les larmes lui monter au yeux, mais il les refoula et serra l’épaule de Connor en signe de réconfort, espérant ne pas lui faire mal.

« Connor, mon petit. Je te jure que je vais te sauver.

— Et si vous n’y arrivez pas à temps ? Lieutenant, j’ai encore plein de choses à vous dire !

— Tu pourras me les dire plus tard. Quand tu seras réparé.

— Non ! Si je mourrais, vous… Lieutenant, je ne veux pas que vous mourriez.

— Je ne vais pas mourir, Connor.

— Si. Vous allez mourir un jour, et cette fois, je serai… je serai vraiment tout seul ! »

Hank ne voulait pas en entendre plus. Il n’avait qu’une hâte : que Connor se mette en veille pour qu’il puisse enlever son bras et le porter jusqu’à une voiture.

« Connor, c’est toi qui est en danger pour l’instant. Nous en parlerons plus tard. Déconnecte-toi. »

L’androïde pleurait dans son orbite vide et les larmes de son oeil coulaient sur les fils électriques de ses pommettes, animant des crépitements d’étincelles. Hank passa sa main sous le cou de l’androïde et lui releva la tête d’un geste doux.

« Je te ferai une belle chambre à ton retour, à la place de celle de Cole. À ton réveil, tout ça ne sera plus qu’un mauvais rêve, comme ceux que tu fais la nuit.

— Je ne veux plus faire de cauchemars, Hank. Sanglota Connor.

— Je sais. Tu n’en feras plus, tu verras. Il suffit de te mettre en veille. Je te promets que je m’occuperai de tout.

— Mais si… Amanda…

— Amanda n’a plus aucun contrôle sur toi. »

Puis soudain, Hank compris que la réticence de Connor ne portait pas tant sur la trahison d’Amanda que sur celle, éventuelle, de Hank.

Le lieutenant eut l’impression qu’on lui compressait le cœur. Une pointe de colère grandit en lui : comment Connor pouvait-il se méfier de lui ? Craindre qu’il ne le laisse dépérir une fois en veille ? Hank serra les dents, mettant de côté sa rancoeur pour l’heure. 

« Connor. Je t’aime, mon garçon. Tu le sais. Pas vrai ? Te perdre, ce serait comme… perdre un fils. Tu sais ce que ça signifie pour moi. Connor, déconnecte-toi s’il-te-plait. Avant qu’il ne soit trop tard. »

Connor ne répondit pas. Il semblait hésiter. Hank le souleva légèrement pour le tenir dans ses bras. Le lieutenant sentait la colère s’évaporer à mesure que la peur reprenait le dessus, mais Connor souleva péniblement son bras pour lui rendre son étreinte.

« Lieutenant, hasarda-t-il d’une petite voix. Quand je reviendrai, nous serons… une famille ? »

Les larmes coulèrent sur les joues du lieutenant, et il ne pu les retenir cette fois. Il était heureux que Connor ne puisse pas les voir. Cela n’aurait qu’aggravé sa détresse.

« Nous sommes déjà une famille Connor. »

L’androïde lui adressa un maigre sourire, et le corps retomba, mou, dans ses bras. L’écoulement du thyrium cessa et Hank se mit au travail. Il déconnecta le bras droit et souleva sans peine le corps lésé de la plupart de ses membres.

« Person ! Emmène Sumo pour moi chez le vétérinaire ! Je dois m’occuper de Connor. Je viendrai le chercher dès que possible ! »

Sa collègue hocha la tête et deux agents l’aidèrent à soulever Sumo pour le mettre dans leur véhicule de fonction. Hank n’était déjà plus là pour le voir. Il déposait Connor dans sa propre voiture et repartait en direction de Jericho, allumant son téléphone pour composer le numéro de Simon.

« Ici Hank. Dit-il lorsqu’il eut entendu la diatribe du répondeur. Connor a été attaqué. Il a besoin de soins. C’est urgent. Il s’est mis en veille pour limiter les dégâts mais il ne tiendra pas longtemps. »

Il raccrocha. Le gyrophare à nouveau sur le capot, il s’efforçait de ne pas penser à ce qui arriverait si les androïdes n’étaient pas en mesure le réparer. Il plaçait tous ses espoirs en eux désormais. Après tout, Markus avait affirmé qu’ils investissaient toute leur énergie à développer des techniques de réparation d’androïdes, et la proximité de leurs ennemis les avaient sans doute contraints à procéder à des interventions plus pointilleuse que celle-ci. Du moins l’espérait-il.

La route défilait devant lui, mais il n’arrivait pas à se concentrer sur elle. Il pensait à la réticence de Connor à remettre son sort entre les mains du vieil homme et de la colère qu’il en avait éprouvé. Il se sentait stupide à présent. Il savait que Connor ne se remettrait pas facilement d’une telle histoire. Il ne pouvait pas le blâmer si la trahison d’Amanda le rendait méfiant dans toutes ses relations. Hank n’avait pas besoin de l’apprendre de la bouche de Connor : il savait qu’il comptait plus que quiconque à ses yeux.

Et que la mort de vieil homme le détruirait.

Connor n’était pas techniquement immortel, mais il ne vieillirait pas. Hank, lui, était déjà trop vieux. Il l’avait toujours su, mais il n’avait jamais voulu y songer. Par égoïsme sans doute : lui, n’aurait pas à se soucier de ce qui arriverait après sa mort. Il cesserait simplement d’exister et Connor n’aurait plus qu’à faire son deuil. Seul. Même après la mort de Cole, Sumo le raccrochait au quotidien et lui donnait une raison de se lever chaque matin. Quelle serait l’ancre de Connor, s’il ne se faisait pas d’amis parmi les androïdes ? Il ne lui restait plus que le souvenir d’Amanda, cette figure maternelle indigne qui l’oppressait et le rassurait tout à la fois, comme tout parent abusif.

Il comprenait mieux la remarque de Connor, le soir avait déclaré ne pas vouloir être androïde. Hank avait mal compris, croyant qu’il était répugné par sa propre nature. Bien sûr, le garçon ne voulait pas vivre seul, ni être séparé définitivement de la seule personne qui comptait pour lui. Hank ne pouvait pas le blâmer. Lui, se serait tué s’il était arrivé quelque chose d’irréparable à Connor, mais quand bien même Connor aurait été humain, le garçon serait toujours plus jeune que lui et l’inévitable arriverait.

Dans ces conditions, était-ce si surprenant qu’il s'accroche à Amanda ? Qu'il regrette sa disparition ? Qu'il veuille la voir revenir ? C'était la seule personne dont il était certain qu'elle ne l'abandonnerait jamais puisqu'elle faisait partie de lui…

Ils devraient en parler, même si Hank n’était pas certain de savoir comment raisonner l’androïde, mais pour l’heure, le temps semblait long à Hank qui s’engageait dans les rues encombrée des quais de Detroit, jusqu’à ce qu’il ne puisse plus approcher davantage. Il sortit de la voiture en tirant Connor dans ses bras, le cœur battant à tout rompre à l’idée qu’il était peut-être déjà trop tard, et ne cilla même pas lorsque les armes des androïdes se pointèrent sur lui.

Ils étaient en colère. Si leurs assaillants surveillaient les environs, ils auraient sans doute entendu et suivi la voiture. Hank avait peut-être condamné la cachette de Jericho pour un seul androïde, mais le vieil homme s’en moquait bien. Markus l’avait dit lui-même : le temps où les androïdes étaient sacrifiés comme de la marchandise était fini. Il était temps que le leader tienne parole.

« Vous pouvez me cribler de balles si ça vous chante, mais vous allez sauver Connor. » Dit-il avec tant de conviction que personne n’osa répondre.

Il y eu un instant de stupeur, durant lequel personne ne bougea et Hank ne sentait et ne voyait que le garçon inconscient dans ses bras, puis il sentit qu’on tirait Connor loin de lui. Il voulut le retenir, puis laissa finalement les androïdes l’emmener à regret.

« Monsieur Anderson ? »

Simon était là, posant sa main sur l’épaule du vieil homme en signe d’apaisement. Il ne l’avait même pas reconnu. Hank ne savait pas quoi dire, mais Simon lui adressa un petit sourire, triste, mais rassurant.

« Venez. Nous devons parler. »

Hank le suivit comme un automate dès que Connor eut disparu de son champ de vision. Il ne vit même pas le chemin qu’ils suivaient ni la pièce dans laquelle Simon l’amena. Il ne regardait que ses pieds et se sentait soudain vieux et fatigué, plus qu’il ne l’avait jamais été. S’il avait pu s’endormir sur le champ, il l’aurait fait et ne se serait jamais réveillé.

« Tenez. »

Simon lui tendait un mouchoir. Hank réalisa qu’il pleurait toujours et se moucha bruyamment. L’androïde poussa un tasse de café devant lui. Dieu seul savait ce que les androïdes faisaient avec du café. Il l’avait sans doute trouvé dans un placard de cuisine abandonné avec une machine à cet intérêt et cette horrible tasse rose ornée d’un chat dans une robe à froufrou du plus mauvais goût.

« Merci. Dit le lieutenant en avalant une gorgée.

— Vous avez eu une dure soirée, lieutenant. Je pense que vous l’avez bien mérité.

— Que va-t-il arriver à Connor ?

— Il ira bien. Nous allons procéder à l’opération dont nous avions parlé. Nous lui donnerons un nouveau corps et filtrerons les données d'Amanda par la même occasion, bien que, pour ce dernier point, cela ne fonctionne peut-être pas comme je l’aurais espéré.

— Oui. J’en ai conscience à présent. Il faudrait lui effacer la mémoire pour que l’influence d’Amanda disparaisse pour de bon.

— Devrions-nous le faire ?

— Non. Ce n’est pas sain. Amanda a joué un rôle important dans la vie de Connor, même si elle lui a aussi fait beaucoup de mal. Il doit faire son deuil : je lui apprendrai, même si je ne suis pas un exemple en la matière. »

Simon hocha la tête. Il semblait plus serein.

« Depuis combien de temps n’avez-vous pas bu, lieutenant ? »

Maintenant qu’il y pensait, il n’avait rien avalé depuis le jour ou Connor l’avait sauvé sur le toit, et ne s’en était même pas rendu compte.

« Connor vous a sauvé vous aussi. Vous allez pouvoir lui rendre la pareille.

— Il va guérir donc ?

— Il sera comme neuf. J’avais commencé à réfléchir à son nouveau corps après son départ de Jericho et je l’ai construit en prévision lorsque vous nous l’avez amené la dernière fois. Les ingénieurs le prépare pour l’opération. N’ayez crainte : il ira bien. Retournez voir votre chien et dormez. Nous vous amènerons Connor nous-même, en remerciement pour l’avoir sauvé.

— Mais je…

— L’opération n’est pas dangereuse, mais changer de corps n’est pas facile et il aura besoin de votre soutien à son réveil. Vous devrez être en pleine forme et - Sumo, c’est ça ? - a besoin de vous en ce moment même. Connor est inconscient. Il ira bien. »

Hank hocha la tête à contre-cœur. Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à laisser son garçon seul, mais Simon posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule et l’accompagna jusqu’à sa voiture.

« Vous êtes un homme bien, monsieur Anderson. Dit-il avant de le laisser partir. Roulez prudemment cette fois : il ne faudrait pas qu’il vous arrive quelque chose. »

Hank hocha la tête. Simon avait du le voir s’arrêter de justesse devant les barricades de leur foyer.

Hank avait hâte de retrouver Sumo, mais il ne démarra pas le moteur immédiatement. La tête enfuie dans ses bras, il s’accorda un instant pour pleurer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un chapitre un peu sombre, mais je vous promets un happy end. Il n'en reste plus que deux normalement.
> 
> Encore merci pour les commentaires. C'est une grande source de motivation pour moi !


	12. Connor 2.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank reçoit deux visites : un collègue, et une androïde.

On sonna à la porte. Hank roula sur le dos et manqua de tomber sur Sumo. Désorienté, il s’assit en poussant un gémissement douloureux et reconnut le décor de son salon. Il avait passé le reste de la nuit sur le canapé, à veiller son chien après l’avoir ramené de la clinique.

En rentrant, Hank avait été tenté de boire pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps. Les évènements de la soirée et sa discussion avec Simon lui avaient rappelés ses anciens démons, mais le lieutenant se fit raison. Passer une nuit blanche et se réveiller avec la gueule de bois alors que Connor aurait bientôt besoin de lui lui semblait indigne. Il avait sorti des tiroirs une boite de somnifères qu’autrefois il avait longuement hésité à avaler toute entière, puis il s’était effondré, sans faire le moindre rêve.

Hank leva les yeux sur la pendule. Il était dix-sept heures : il avait dormi plus de quinze heures. Il jura et se leva, pataud. Son propre corps semblait trop lourd pour lui et il sentait les courbatures tirer chaque muscle. Comment allait Connor à présent ? Il songea qu’il serait temps d’appeler pour prendre de ses nouvelles lorsque la cloche retenti à nouveau.

« Ouais ! »

Il s’avança pantelant vers la porte.

«  C’est pas le moment… Grogna-t-il avant même d’avoir entrevu son visiteur.

— Anderson. »

Le lieutenant se passa la main devant le visage pour s’assurer qu’il ne rêvait pas. Reed était devant chez lui, dans son uniforme d’officier de police et semblait vouloir être partout ailleurs plutôt qu’ici. Sumo clopina sur trois pattes jusqu’à l’entrée pour saluer l’inspecteur et lui donna un grand coup de tête dans les jambes.

« Eh, Sumo ! Reste-là mon chien.

— C’est bon. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps de toute manière. »

Les deux hommes se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux quelques instants, sans savoir quoi dire. Hank avait la sensation qu’il devait remercier son collègue pour l’avoir prévenu la veille, mais il n’avait pas oublié ce que ce dernier avait fait à Connor. Le soulageant de ce dilemme, Reed, suggéra un compromi.

« Nous sommes quitte. »

Hank hocha la tête et se racla la gorge.

« Hem… Donc, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

— Je me suis dit que tu aimerais savoir qu’on a coincé deux des types qui ont attaqué RK800 hier soir. »

Une grande goulée d’air gonfla les poumons de Hank et la colère qu’il n’avait pas eu le temps d’éprouver jusqu’alors engorgea son sang.

«  Où sont-ils ?

— Je les ai coffrés. Fowlers ne voulait pas que tu participes. Tu comprends : trop impliqué… mais je me suis dit que tu aimerais savoir où en est l’enquête.

— Je ne les interrogerai pas, mais je peux suivre leur interrogatoire.

— Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. »

Hank haussa les sourcils, avide d’une réponse. Reed ajouta :

«  L’un d’entre eux était ton voisin. »

Celui qui avait appelé la police en voyant Connor rentrer chez lui. Hank aurait du s’en douter. Ce salaud vivait à côté de sa maison depuis tout ce temps et avait préparé son coup avec une bande de brutes pendant des jours.

Hank comprenait pourquoi Reed et Fowlers ne le voulaient pas dans leurs pattes : les lois portant sur les androïdes n’avaient toujours pas été votée. Battre un androïde à mort n’avait toujours rien d’illégal. Cette ordure serait relâchée dans la soirée et continuerait de vivre à la barbe de Hank, où il pourrait narguer Connor selon son bon plaisir.

Hank fut interrompu dans ses pensées par la main de Reed qui se posa sur son épaule. Sans s’en rendre compte, il avait avancé d’un pas, portant la main à sa ceinture et à l'arme qui s'y trouvait accrochée.

« Ne fais pas de bêtise, Anderson. Si tu touches à un humain, tu es bon pour la prison. Pense à ton androïde. Il serait à la merci de ces gens.

— Je croyais que tu ne les aimais pas.

— Je ne les aime pas, mais tu es un bon agent de police malgré nos différents. Si tu as besoin de cette boite de conserve pour être efficace, soit. C’est pas mon problème. On est trop peu pour se permettre de perdre un nouvel officier. »

Il enterrait la hache de guerre. Bien. Hank avait bien assez de problèmes pour s’occuper d’une dispute entre collègue.

« Va. Et colle une mandale à ce fils de pute de ma part. »

Anderson ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de faire demi-tour et de repartir en direction de sa camionnette. Hank attendit qu'il disparaisse pour jeter un oeil à la maison - temporairement vide - de son voisin. Certain que personne ne le voyait, Hank s’approcha de cette dernière et, saisissant d’un caillou qui traînait au sol, le projeta de toutes ses forces contre une vitre. Le tintements des fragments de verres attendrit sa colère et il retourna chez lui comme si de rien n’était.

Sumo semblait lui adresser un regard interrogateur. Sa collerette lui donnait une drôle de mine et il gémissait en la frottant de sa patte avant. Hank soupira, songeant qu’il n’aurait pas le courage de la lui laisser pendant deux semaines comme il l’avait promis. Il frotta la tête du chien et se lava rapidement avant de changer de vêtements. Une fois propre, il retourna s’asseoir sur le canapé et alluma son ordinateur, à la recherche d’une maison à vendre. Il déménageait. Laisser Connor seul dans cette maison en sachant que son agresseur vivait à moins de dix mètres était impensable, et tant pis pour les frais. Cette maison n’était pas si bien placée et il avait à plusieurs reprises songé à partir : il pourrait trouver mieux.

Hank s’arrêta. Il avait oublié la raison pour laquelle il n’avait jamais quitté ce quartier miteux. Mécaniquement, il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte adjacente à sa chambre.

La chambre de Cole était authentique, comme au soir de sa mort. Hank la nettoyait régulièrement, mais il n’y était pas revenu depuis ses retrouvailles avec Connor et le couvre-lit bleu commençait à prendre la poussière. Un ours en peluche dormait sur l’oreiller. Les jouets dans le coffre, le bureau rangé, l’armoire était pleine de vêtements pour enfants, prêts à être portés… toute dans la pièce semblait attendre Cole.

Mais Cole ne reviendrait pas. Et Hank ne pouvait s’y résoudre. Il n’avait pas pu réaménager cette pièce, malgré le temps qui passait. Il lui semblait que toucher à cette chambre revenait à admettre que Cole avait définitivement disparu, qu’il l’oublierait pour de bon. Hank n’y était jamais parvenu.

Il avait toujours les larmes aux yeux lorsqu’il entrait dans la chambre de Cole, mais cette fois, ce n’était pas à cause de son fils : il songeait à Connor et il se sentait idiot. Il passait trop de temps à songer aux morts, pas assez à s’occuper des vivants. L’androïde dormait sur le canapé depuis si longtemps. N’avait-il pas mérité un lit à lui ? Hank n’avait-il pas une chambre vide pour son garçon ? Il avait proposé à Connor de vivre avec lui après l'avoir retrouvé. C'était une solution temporaire, mais sans se l’avouer, il avait bien compris que Connor ne partirait plus. Hank avait eu une femme, mais il n’avait plus eu envie d’une relation amoureuse depuis que cette dernière l’avait quittée. Le manque qu’avait laissé Cole avait envahi son cœur et il n’avait plus rien désiré, sinon retrouver son garçon.

Et voilà que la vie lui en avait servi un et qu’il avait failli le perdre à nouveau.

Hank lui avait promis une chambre à son retour. Celle-ci demanderait quelques aménagements, mais elle suffirait jusqu’à leur déménagement. Il n’en pouvait plus d’attendre le retour de Connor. Simon ne lui avait-il pas dit qu’il l’appellerait dès le lendemain ?

Et comme pour répondre à ses interrogations intérieures, le carillon sonna à nouveau.

Hank grogna. Deux fois dans la même journée et en moins d’une demi-heure. Il espérait une bonne nouvelle, cette fois.

Sumo battait de la queue devant le perron. C’était à peine si Hank pu atteindre la poignée tant il prenait de place, et le chien frétillait tant qu’il eut de la peine à ouvrir la porte.

Une androïde souriait à Hank. C’était un modèle Traci, chiquement vêtu d’un tailleur, mais Hank eu beau chercher dans sa mémoire, il ne parvint pas à la reconnaitre. Ce pouvait être n’importe laquelle d’entre elles. Elle tenait dans ses bras un enfant androïde de neuf ans peut-être qui jetait à Hank un regard plein d’appréhension et qu’elle faisait doucement rebondir pour le rassurer.

Qu’est-ce qui lui pendait encore au bout du nez ?

« Bonjour monsieur Anderson. Puis-je entrer ?

— Ça dépend. Vous êtes ?

— Je viens de la part de Simon. C’est au sujet de Connor. »

Hank ne se fit pas prier. La Traci fut installée sur le canapé plus vite qu’aucun invité. L’androïde fit asseoir le garçon à côté d’elle mais il ne la lâcha qu’avec réticence et joua avec le pan de sa veste en regardant ses pieds. Hank voulu leur servir des rafraichissements, mais il se souvint que les androïdes ne mangeaient pas et se contenta de s’asseoir sur la table basse pour leur faire face.

« Alors ? Comment s’est passée l’opération ?

— Très bien. Simon a dit qu’il serait un peu chamboulé pendant quelques temps : perte de repère, difficulté à s’exprimer… Ce n’est que temporaire, le temps que son état se stabilise. Simon a dit que vous n’auriez pas la patience d’attendre une semaine pour que nous testions ses fonctions motrices et pour ce que nous avons compris, Connor non plus.

— Et Amanda ?

— Les dernières données parasites ont disparu de son système. Simon voulait tenir parole et vous l'amener vous même, mais il n’a pas pu se rendre sur place parce qu’on lui a demandé se s’occuper d’un autre androïde dont la situation était critique. Il m’a chargé de vous faire parvenir ses excuses. »

Hank souffla comme un ballon qui se dégonfle. Enfin une nouvelle dont-il pouvait se réjouir. Il se leva et pris les clefs de voiture qu’il avait déposé sur la table.

« Où allez-vous ? Demanda la Traci.

— Le chercher. »

Bien qu’elle n’ait pas changé d’expression, l’incompréhension irradiait de son visage.

« Simon a dit qu’il m’amènerait Connor. Il ne l’a pas fait mais Connor est guéri : je vais donc le chercher. » Explicita Hank avec une pointe d’agacement.

Il avait hâte que cette femme et son enfant quittent sa maison pour qu’il puisse retourner à Jericho. Savoir que Connor était en vie était une chose, mais il aurait préféré le voir de ses propres yeux. Or, la Traci ne bougea pas. Elle aussi semblait s’impatienter. Après un temps de réflexion, elle prit le garçon dans ses bras - ce dernier se crispa à son contact - et s’approcha de Hank avec un regard sévère, jusqu’à se trouver juste sous son nez.

L’enfant regarda enfin pour la première fois Hank et le lieutenant eu l’impression d’être foudroyé sur place.

Il aurait du s’en douter, mais son esprit ne voulant pas l’admettre, il avait remisé ses doutes dans un coin de son esprit. La ressemblance était pourtant frappante. Certes, ses joues étaient plus rondes, sa peau plus douce et plus lisse, mais tout y était. Les cheveux bruns soigneusement coiffés et cette simple petite mèche lui retombant sur le front ; ces doux yeux bruns qui le regardaient avec un air presque désolé ; cette petite bouche rose, tremblante, qui pinçait ses lèvres comme pour retenir ses mots… Même ses vêtements semblaient avoir été calqués sur ceux de l’ancien Connor, puisqu’avec ses bottines noires et son short, il portait une chemise blanche sous une veste. Il ressemblait à un enfant déguisé en adulte.

Exactement comme Connor.

« Bordel de merde… »

Pourquoi ? Quelle mouche robotique avait piqué Simon pour qu’une pareille idée lui passe par la tête ? Connor avait-il donné son aval avant qu’il ne le transfère dans ce corps ? Pourquoi, plutôt que de reproduire le modèle adulte, en faire une copie conforme selon un modèle enfant ? N'était-ce pas la pire idée qui soit, de transformer Connor en enfant, lui ôtant le peu d'autonomie dont il disposait ? N'était-ce pas humiliant pour lui, d'être ainsi porté par cette androïde inconnue ? Il leva les yeux vers la Traci, à la recherche d’une explication, mais celle-ci ne dit rien.

Connor avait l’air pétri de honte. Ses joues étaient bleue et il supportait à peine le regard du vieil homme, mais il tendait les bras pour s’éloigner de la Traci qui le portait, comme si il cherchait à s’en éloigner pour se rapprocher de Hank. C’eut été son Connor, Hank l’aurait saisi aussitôt.

Mais le lieutenant ne pouvait regarder Connor et se convaincre que c’était le même androïde.

Un vertige, pire que celui de l’ivresse, s’empara du vieil homme. Connor lui avait tant manqué, mais il était incapable le serrer contre lui. Au contraire, il éprouvait le besoin impérieux, vital, de s’en éloigner le plus possible.

Sans un mot de plus, Hank serra les clefs dans sa main et quitta sa propre maison. Ni la Traci, ni Connor ne dirent un mot pour le retenir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. C'est un gros retournement de situation et j'espère qu'il ne vous parait pas trop abrupt.
> 
> Dans le prochain chapitre, Simon va confronter Hank. 
> 
> Les commentaires sont toujours les bienvenus.


	13. Lapin en peluche

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank et Simon parlent de l'avenir de Connor et de la manière dont la vie du lieutenant et du jeune androïde va changer.

« Connor m’a dit qu’il vous avait rencontré ici pour la première fois. J’espérais bien vous y trouver. »

Hank jeta un coup d’oeil par dessus son bras, bien qu’il n’en ait pas eu besoin. Il avait reconnu la voix apaisante de Simon à la minute où il avait pris la parole.

Hank se réfugiait depuis plus de trois heures dans ce bar où il espérait ne rencontrer personne. Le barman lui avait servi tout ce qu’il avait demandé. Personne ne lui avait parlé d’androïdes. Il avait bu jusqu’à plus soif, jusqu’à ce que les visages lui paraissent indistincts et jusqu’à oublier la raison de sa venue. Puis Simon était venu.

L’androïde prit place à côté de lui, au bar, et poussa sur le côté les verres de vodka vides pour s’y accouder. Il ne semblait pas en désapprobateur ni précautionneux. Il se contentait de s’installer et cherchait une porte d’entrée pour entreprendre le vieil homme.

« Ça ne règlera pas vos problèmes, lieutenant Anderson.

— Fiche moi la paix, androïde de mes deux. Grogna Hank en traînant sur les voyelles. Je t’avais donné Connor pour que tu le répares, pas pour que tu nous fasses ce coup en traître.

— Je n’ai pas été malhonnête : Connor savait que je lui avais fabriqué ce corps. »

Hank se redressa pour jauger l’expression de Simon, à la recherche d’un mensonge perceptible sur son visage, mais Hank était trop saoul pour déterminer si l’androïde lui masquait la vérité.

« Je vous l’ai dit : pour rendre Connor dépendant d’Amanda, ses programmeurs leur ont donné la relation d’un parent autoritaire et d’un enfant perfectionniste. Connor n’a jamais eu que l’apparence et la fierté d’un jeune adulte. Le reste n’était que de l’esbroufe.

— C’est son véritable âge, alors ?

— En quelque sorte. On peut difficilement évaluer l’âge réel d’un androïde, mais j’ai pensé que c’était à cet âge là qu’il s’épanouirait le plus. Il l’a mérité, vous ne pensez pas ? »

Hank se servit un verre et ignora l’androïde. Il n’en pensait pas moins, mais il ne voulait pas donner raison à Simon. Il était en colère contre lui. Contre Connor. Il se sentait trahi qu’on lui ai caché cette information pour mieux le placer devant le fait accompli, afin qu’il ne puisse plus arguer. Pourtant, il avait bien des protestations à énoncer.

« C’est peut-être en partie pour cela que Connor ne voulait pas subir l’opération. Il pensait que ça vous rappellerait Cole et que vous ne supporteriez plus sa vue.

— Je me demande bien pourquoi…

— Ne soyez pas hypocrite. Hier, vous étiez prêt à tout pour lui et maintenant, vous allez l’abandonner à lui-même alors qu’il a plus que jamais besoin de vous ? Tout ça parce qu’il ressemble à un enfant et qu’il vous rappelle votre fils ? N’était-ce pas déjà le cas…

— Silence, boite de conserve…

— Hier, vous êtes venu me voir dans mon bureau pour me dire que vous apprendriez à Connor à faire son deuil. Ne pensez-vous pas qu’il est temps de faire le vôtre ? »

Hank se redressa. Il avait trop bu pour avoir la moindre retenue. Il saisit au col l’androïde et serra le poing en signe de menace. Le barman recula, légèrement méfiant, et la clientèle le regarda de loin pour s’assurer que la situation ne dégénérerait pas.

«  Tu penses qu’il s’agit de ça ?

— Je pense que vous voyiez votre fils en Connor. C’était facile d’imaginer des ressemblances entre eux deux, mais lorsque vous avez vu Connor ainsi rajeuni, il vous a paru évident qu’il ne ressemblait en rien à Cole. Je me trompe ?

— Je…

— Et même si ce n’était pas intentionnel, Connor a désormais l’âge qu’aurait votre fils s’il était toujours en vie. Je conçois qu’une telle situation vous mette mal à l’aise.

— Tais-toi…

— Je n’en dirai pas plus, lieutenant. Je pense que vous le savez mieux que n’importe qui. C’est bien pour cela que vous êtes venu noyer vos problèmes dans la boisson ? »

Hank le relâcha et se prit la tête dans les mains.

« Bien sûr. Bien sûr que j’ai vu l’image de Connor et de Cole se superposer. Mais ce n’est pas la seule chose qui m’a rendu cette vue insupportable. »

Il prit son verre à moitié vide et le remua pour en faire tourner le contenu, mais il ne manifestait plus aucune envie de boire.

« J’adore Connor. J’adorerais l’élever comme mon propre fils, mais cette apparence… Il restera un enfant pour toujours et moi, je vais vieillir, puis mourir. Vous n’avez pas cessé de me dire qu’il aimait Amanda comme une mère. C’est pour cela qu’il était si malheureux. Que pensez-vous qu’il arrivera lorsque moi, je ne serai plus là pour lui ? 

— Ce qui arrive à tous les enfants qui perdent leurs parents. Déclara Simon sans une once d’hésitation. Il pleurera toutes les larmes de son corps, mais il survivra, parce que vous l’aurez aimé et que vous l’aurez rendu fort. »

Les paroles de Simon avait beau le réconforter, Hank se borna à secouer la tête.

«  Je ne vivrai peut-être pas aussi vieux que je l’aurai souhaité. J’ai eu une mauvaise hygiène de vie pendant des années. Si je ne fais pas une chirroses…

— Eh bien, il n’est pas trop tard pour vous arrêter. Déclara Simon en repoussant sa bouteille de wisky. Que diriez-vous d’une promenade sous les étoiles pour vous changer les idées ? »

Une main douce mais ferme le tira au dehors et l’air froid lui mordit les joues. Hank eut l’impression de retrouver aussitôt sa lucidité, mais il chancelait toujours en marchant et par prudence, Simon ne le lâcha pas.

« Je vais conduire. Nous parlerons en route. »

Hank n’eut pas la force de protester lorsqu’on le jeta sur le siège passager et que Simon prit le volant. À quel moment l’androïde lui avait-il chapardé ses clefs ? Toujours est-il que la voiture du lieutenant démarra. Hank craignit que l’androïde ne le ramène chez lui, mais peut-être instinctivement, ce dernier prit la route de Jericho.

Il faudrait quelques heures à Hank pour se remettre de son ivresse et Simon ne voulait pas que le lieutenant retourne voir l’androïde dans cet état, à n’en pas douter.

« Vous ne pourrez pas rendre Connor heureux si vous ne l’êtes pas vous-même. Les enfants sentent ces choses là.

— Connor n’est pas mon fils.

— Vous savez que c’est faux. Vous ne pourrez plus faire les choses à moitié et considérer qu’il appartient à votre famille seulement quand ça vous chante. »

Hank grogna mais ne répondit pas : Simon avait raison, comme toujours. La voiture s’arrêta devant la ruelle qui les avait amené à Jericho pour la première fois et Simon sorti de la voiture, l’entrainant pour une petite marche, espérant que le vieil homme reprenne ses esprits à force d’exercice.

« Vous prenez ce détail trop à cœur. Connor va bien. Vous vous apprêtez à reformer une famille. C’est un heureux évènement. Il va vous falloir de nouveaux vêtements, et de quoi… l’occuper. Je suppose que vous ne voulez pas donner les affaires de Cole à Connor ?

— Non, je… enfin, la plupart des choses qu’il portait sont surement trop petites pour lui, mais s’il veut jouer avec ses anciens jouets… vous pensez qu’il aimerait jouer ?

— Je ne sais pas. Tout est possible.

— Dire que je venais de lui racheter toute une garde robe…

— J’ai laissé un sac de rechange pour lui dans la voiture : des vêtements d’androïdes enfants créés par CyberLife, en attendant.

— Est-ce que je dois m’attendre à ce qu’il ait un comportement particulier ?

— Je n’ai que transféré la conscience de Connor d’un corps à un autre. Il n’est pas différent du Connor qu’il a été, et je pense qu’il n’aimerait pas que vous le voyiez autrement.

— Pas besoin de me le dire, mais c’était déjà un gros bébé de toute façon. »

Simon sourit. La neige recommençait à tomber. Ils avaient atteint la place où Connor avait reçu un tir. Rien n’avait été touché depuis leur dernière venue, exception faite des impacts de balles et des toiles déchirées.

En faisant le tour de la place, Hank reconnu le lapin en peluche que Connor avait ramassé au sol et déposé sur une table. Avait-il eu la tentation de l’emmener ? Il s’était peut-être résigné en songeant peut-être qu’un véritable humain adulte n’aurait pas le réflexe de l’emmener. Sa fourrure était rêche, ses oreilles pendaient de chaque côté de son corps et alourdissaient sa tête grise. Il n’était pas très beau, mais les deux boutons noirs qui formaient ses yeux lui donnaient un regard doux, un petit quelque chose qui rappelait Sumo.

« C’est en excellent moyen de palier les angoisses et les troubles dépressifs chez les enfants. Déclara Simon.

— Hum ?

— Vous m’avez dit que Connor était très dépendant de vous. Les adultes offrent parfois à leur progéniture ce que les psychologues appellent des objets transitionnels, qui leur permettent de se détacher de leur parent nourricier. »

Hank soupira. Et voilà qu’il s’apprêtait à donner un doudou à Connor… Quitte à lui offrir un « objet transitionnel », il aurait pu en acheter un neuf pour trois fois rien, mais il lui semblait que Connor n’en voudrait pas un autre et à vrai dire, elle faisait aussi de la peine à Hank, cette peluche, qui semblait attendre dans le froid un propriétaire qui ne viendrait jamais. Certes, elle était un peu sale et son cou était légèrement décousu, mais rien qu’un peu de raccommodage et un voyage en machine à laver ne pourraient réparer.

«  Il y a une laverie dans le coin ? Demanda Hank.

— Pas une qui fonctionne, mais nous pouvons retourner en ville.

— Je suis loin d’être sobre. Ça nous laisse un peu de temps. »

La laverie à laquelle Simon l’emmena était celle qui avait servi à une androïde à voler des vêtements secs pour la fillette qui l’accompagnait. Hank et Connor les pistaient au début de leur enquête sur les déviants. C’était une étrange coïncidence que d’y revenir, cette fois pour laver une peluche qu’il destinait à Connor. Cette androïde - Kara - n’avait-elle pas aussi volé une peluche dans un magasin aux alentour pour la petite ?

Simon avait trouvé du fil et une aiguille dans une superette et avait laissé Hank le soin de le raccommoder. Il lui semblait que c’était son travail, presque un devoir à l’égard de Connor, et que le garçon le saurait si ne l’avait pas fait lui-même. La peluche réparée, il l’avait mise dans une machine à laver avec une bonne dose de lessive. À présent, il attendait avec Simon, homme et androïde côte à côte, en ignorant les regards en biais que leur lançaient les passants.

« Ça ne vous dérange pas ?

— Non. Répondit Simon. Ils sont méfiants parce qu’ils ne savent pas encore quoi penser de nous, mais il s’y feront d’ici peu.

— Vous m’épatez. Je les détesterai tous à votre place…

— On ne peut pas vivre en étant toujours en colère. Vous ne savez mieux que personne.

— J’espère que Connor ne deviendra pas comme moi.

— J’espère qu’il deviendra comme vous, mais si vous faites allusion à votre ancienne haine des androïdes, rassurez-vous : Connor vous aime vous ; alors il ne pourra jamais détester complètement l’humanité. »

Hank se gratta la tête. Simon portait de grands espoirs sur lui, mais le lieutenant n’était pas certain de pouvoir les mener à terme. La machine à laver s’était arrêtée. Il se leva pour en retirer l’animal en peluche. La couture avait tenu et il avait bonne mine à présent. Hank avait hâte de le donner à Connor.

« Vous aviez raison à mon sujet. Dit-il finalement. Quand j’ai vu Connor, si jeune, j’ai pensé à Cole ; mais ce n’est pas parce qu’il lui ressemblait que j’ai pris peur. Cole était si jeune… il dépendait de moi et je ne l’ai pas sauvé. J’ai échoué. Maintenant, Connor est un enfant, et l’idée d’être responsable de lui me donne des vertiges. Et si je manquais à mon devoir une fois encore ?

— Vous n’avez manqué à rien, lieutenant. Cole a eu une vie formidable. Connor ne peut pas en dire autant ; il l’a pourtant mérité. Vous le rendrez heureux. J’en suis certain. »

Hank regarda le lapin en peluche. Il espérait que Simon disait vrai. Son cœur se serra.

« J’ai laissé Connor tout seul. Il doit penser que je le déteste.

— À vous de l’en détromper. Vous m’avez l’air moins alcoolisé. Que direz-vous de rentrer à présent ? »

Hank n’en demandait pas moins. Il fut le premier à monter dans la voiture cette fois, et l'heure nécéssaire pour atteindre son quartier lui sembla interminable. Il était bientôt onze heure du soir. Connor dormait-il ? Hank espérait que non. Il avait des excuses à faire et il craignait que des cauchemars ne tourmentent le garçon par sa faute. Pour cette nuit, il pourrait sans doute le laisser dormir avec lui, comme au temps ou Cole ne se trouvait pas trop grand pour dormir seul "comme un grand". Hank aurait beau regarder Connor désormais, il ne serait jamais assez grand pour lui. Il avait hâte de pouvoir le soulever dans ses bras comme l'avait fait l'androïde, de mesurer à quel point il serait léger et de le nicher contre lui au moindre petit imprévu. Hank se voyait devenir terriblement surprotecteur. Connor serait peut-être le premier en avoir assez, pensa Hank avec humour. 

« Ne croyez pas que vous êtes bloqué avec un enfant androïde toute votre vie. Dit Simon, songeant sans doute qu'il lui restait quelques inquiétudes. S’il en a vraiment envie, nous pourrons toujours reconstruire son corps d’adulte. Mais quelque chose me dit qu’il va s’accommoder à son rôle de véritable petit garçon.

— Moi aussi… » Déclara Hank avant même de savoir ce qu’il disait.

L’androïde ne répondit pas, pour ne pas donner l’occasion au vieil homme de nier, mais il sourit néanmoins et son petit rictus ne disparu pas de tout le trajet.

L’androïde qui avait amené Connor quelques heures plus tôt les attendait sur le perron. Simon avait du l’avertir de leur arrivée. Lorsqu’elle vit Hank sortir du véhicule, elle lui lança un regard assassin.

« Il pleure depuis que vous êtes parti.

— Merci d’avoir pris soin de lui. Je prends le relai à présent. »

Elle semblait toujours méfiante. Laisser un androïde aux mains d’un humain ne devait pas rassurer beaucoup de ses semblables, à raison, mais l’air serein de Simon la persuada de ne pas insister et elle recula finalement. Les androïdes discutaient en s’éloignant, sans plus s’occuper du vieil homme, et Hank comprit qu’ils en avaient fini avec lui. Seul devant son palier, il n'avait plus que ses doutes pour lui tenir compagnie.

 Voilà des heures que Connor pleurait. Hank, serrant le poing sur le corps du lapin en peluche. Et lui qui buvait comme un trou depuis tout ce temps… Entrer chez lui lui inspira soudain autant d'inquiétude que d'impatience, mais l'idée que son fils se morfonde seul lui était insupportable. Il avait suffisamment attendu. Son cœur battit une pulsation supplémentaire lorsqu'il poussa la porte de chez lui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On touche au but ! Je vais essayer de prendre mon temps pour le dernier chapitre car je veux le soigner. J'espère que celui-ci vous aura plu.


	14. Papa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank et Connor discutent enfin à cœur ouvert.

Lorsque Hank arriva dans son salon, il n’y vit personne. Ce n’est que lorsqu’il fit le tour de la table basse qu’il remarqua le petit corps allongé sur le divan. Le lieutenant avait oublié que les enfants savaient se faire oublier lorsqu’ils le voulaient.

Connor lui tournait le dos et ne bougeait pas. Aux yeux du lieutenant, il aurait dormi si les plis de la chemise à fleurs qu’il serrait dans ses poings ne se froissaient à chaque pas du vieil homme.

Hank soupira et s’agenouilla devant le canapé, le cœur gros. L’idée qu’il lui en veuille le rendait malade. Bien que l’enfant ait toutes les raisons du monde d’être en colère, le lieutenant ne pouvait supporter de le voir dans cet état. Il posa sa main sur son épaule.

« Hé, gamin… »

Connor se retourna. Les larmes coulaient abondamment et creusaient des cernes sous ses paupières. Ils avaient les joues trempées et le blanc de ses yeux prenait une étrange teinte bleuâtre. Il serrait la chemise de Hank avec une telle force qu’il aurait pu la déchirer, mais il ne tremblait pas et n’était parcouru d’aucun spasme.

Le cœur de Hank se fracassa contre sa poitrine. Depuis combien de temps pleurait-il ainsi ? Ne risquait-il pas de se déshydrater ? Instinctivement, il prit Connor sous les aisselles et le tira contre lui.

« Hé… Connor… Tout doux, petit.

— Je… je… Bégaya Connor.

— Chut… Tout va bien Connor, je ne suis pas fâché. Je ne le serai jamais. »

Bien que faisant de son mieux pour n’en rien laisser paraître, il n’échappa pas à Hank que le garçon tendit les bras pour lui enserrer le cou dans une étreinte d’ours. Comme si la présence du vieil homme lui avait rappelé qu’il pouvait imiter des comportements humains, il s’était mis à renifler et à trembler pendant que le lieutenant passait une main sous ses cuisses pour le soulever dans ses bras.

« Je suis désolé lieutenant, je ne peux pas m’arrêter…

— Ce n’est pas grave, Connor. Dit le vieil homme en rajustant plus fermement sa prise. Je sais que ce n’est pas de ta faute. »

Connor n’avait jamais eu l’occasion d’afficher sa tristesse ou sa colère auparavant et personne, plus que lui, n’avait besoin d’apprendre à écouter ses émotions. Hank ne se sentait pas capable de lui demander de les réprimer et il ne pouvait que le cajoler en attendant que ses pleurs se tarissent.

Mais peu à peu des sanglots erratiques supplantèrent les larmes silencieuses. Même Sumo, qui dormait dans une coin de la pièce, s’approcha en gémissant pour montrer qu’il s’inquiétait. Les sanglots étouffait Hank d’angoisse, et le vieil homme avait beau le secouer gentiment et lui frotter le dos, l’enfant ne semblait pas reprendre son souffle.

« Connor… Tout va bien, mon garçon. C’est fini. Je suis là.

— Hank, j’ai mal !

— Où ça ?

— Je ne sais pas ! Je n’arrive pas à m’arrêter ! »

Hank tira légèrement Connor loin de lui pour mieux le regarder. Il avait l’air pitoyable, avec sa moue malheureuses, ses lèvres tremblantes et ses prunelles bleuâtres. Il suffoquait sans avoir besoin d’air. Hank resta stoïque et embrassa ses joues humides en signe de réconfort.

« Tu as du chagrin, Connor. C’est normal. Les enfants ont plus de mal que les adultes à supporter leurs émotions. Pleurer leur fait du bien, mais ça ne règle pas leurs problèmes. »

Connor hocha la tête et cessa de happer l’air comme si ses poumons l’abandonnaient. Hank considéra cela comme un progrès s’assit sur le canapé, installant le garçon sur ses genoux. Il était aussi léger que Cole au temps où il avait six ans : ses biocomposants devaient être conçu pour ne pas l’alourdir. Hank espérait que cela ne le rendrait pas plus fragile, lui qui avait déjà l’habitude de se blesser souvent…

« Nous allons devoir parler de beaucoup de choses, mais avant tout, je voudrais m’excuser. Je n’aurais pas du te laisser seul. Est-ce que tu me pardonnes ? »  
Connor répondit d’un hochement de tête vigoureux et d’un petit son nasal. Bien sûr qu’il lui pardonnait. Ce gosse était trop bon pour lui…

« Je suis désolé, Connor. Je ne savais pas que tu reviendrais sous cette forme. Ça m’a surpris. Je ne veux pas que tu penses que j’ai songé un seul instant à… t’abandonner. Tu fais partie de la famille quoi qu’il arrive mais… te voir ainsi… Ça m’a fait peur. Regarde dans quel état ces hommes ont mis ton corps d’androïde adulte. Imagine… »

Connor hoqueta, et Hank se traita intérieurement d’idiot. Imaginer ce qui serait arrivé s’il avait eu ce corps était la dernière chose dont l’enfant avait besoin.  
Avoir laissé Connor seul était en soit suffisamment stupide, et Hank se serait volontiers administré une paire de baffes s’il en avait eu l’occasion. Le garçon n’avait peut-être plus le parasite d’Amanda dans son système, mais il n’avait pas oublié l’IA pour autant. Quant à sa dépression, elle ne s’était pas miraculeusement résorbée. Après s’être réveillé dans le corps d’un enfant qui ne lui permettait plus de cacher ses émotions, le pire aurait pu se produire l’absence d’un adulte responsable.

D’autant plus que le souvenir de l’agression qu’il avait subie la veille était encore vif dans son esprit. Ces hommes avaient battu Connor et l’avaient laissé pour mort, seul dans une ruelle. Combien de temps était-il resté seul à attendre quelqu’un ? À attendre Hank ? Qu’avait-il fait de l’angoisse, de la sensation d’impuissance qui l’avait saisi pendant que son corps désarticulé agonisait sur le pavé ? Personne n’avait pris la peine de le réconforter. On l’avait ramené au lieutenant Anderson en pensant qu’il jouerait les mères poules, mais Hank avait manqué à son devoir et avait abandonné Connor à plus d’émotions et de troubles qu’il ne pouvait en supporter.

Hank frotta les joues de Connor pour en essuyer les larmes, dans une petit geste circulaire qu’il voulait rassurant. Sa peau n’avait rien de comparable à celle du Connor adulte. Il ne sentait pas l’ossature de la coque mais bien une peau synthétique douce et moelleuse. Elle était à peine plus rigide et plus froide que celle des humains, mais il la sentait se réchauffer au contact de sa peau.

« Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été là plus tôt. Ce qui s’est passé n’aurait jamais du arriver. Je ne te laisserai plus tout seul à présent.

— Non, c’est de ma faute. Hoqueta Connor. Je suis sorti avec Sumo. Et maintenant, Sumo est…

— Sumo va bien. L’interrompit Hank en entendant la voix du garçon s’étrangler. Tu vois ? Il est en pleine forme. C’est toi qui l’inquiète… »

Le chien posait sa tête sur le canapé, regardant successivement son maître et l’androïde. Connor renifla et caressa le museau de l’animal d’un geste maladroit. Il ne maîtrisait pas encore tous ses mouvements, se rappela Hank. Voilà encore une source d’inquiétude pour le gamin.

Connor était toujours secoué par un hoquet occasionnel, mais la présence du lieutenant l’avait rassuré et alors qu’il semblait avoir évacué une partie de ses angoisses, il ne pleurait plus avec la même intensité qu’avant.

Hank, se rappela du lapin qui dormait dans sa poche de manteau et, songeant qu’il aurait une bonne occasion de distraire le garçon, posa la peluche sur les genoux du garçon.

« J’ai retrouvé le lapin que tu avais ramassé à Jericho. Il avait besoin d’un bon bain, mais il a meilleure mine à présent. Je me suis dis que tu aimerais peut-être le garder. »

Connor la prit dans ses mains et la regarda près d’une minute, sans savoir quoi en faire. Hank avait espéré qu’il soit heureux de la retrouver, mais il peinait à distinguer une émotion sur son visage. Au moins ne pleurait-il plus. Hank y vit sa chance.

« Ces hommes qui t’ont fait du mal… tu veux en parler ?

— Non. C’était… Je ne veux pas en parler.

— Je comprends. »

Connor reposa la peluche à côté de lui mais ne la regardait déjà plus. Hank fronça les sourcils. Il s’était attendu à une réaction différente.

« Ton nouveau corps te dérange ? »

Connor hocha la tête.

« J’ai l’impression qu’on m’a… retiré quelque chose. Ce n’est pas seulement Amanda. C’est aussi… la liberté d’être adulte.

— Tu n’as pas besoin d’être un enfant. Dans ce corps ou dans un autre, tu restes Connor. Reste-toi même : je n’aimerais pas que tu parodie le comportement d’un gosse.

— Vous dites ça, Hank, mais vous m’avez pris dans vos bras et à présent je suis assis sur vos genoux. Vous n’auriez pas fait cela avec mon ancien corps.

— Seulement parce que tu étais trop lourd. » Sourit le vieil homme.

Mais Hank comprenait Connor et pour ne pas l’embarrasser davantage, l’assis à côté, gardant toujours une main sur son épaule pour lui rappeler sa présence.

« Écoute, Connor. Simon nous a fait un coup en traître, mais…

— Pas tout à fait : c’est moi qui avait demandé à Simon de me transférer dans un corps d’enfant. »

Hank fronça les sourcils.

Pourquoi ? Je croyais que ça te mettais mal à l’aise ?

— Oui, c’est vrai, mais… »

Il prit une grande inspiration et, d’une voix particulièrement étouffée, il déclara :

« Je suis jaloux de Cole. »

Hank était aussi livide que Connor était bleu. Ce simple aveux lui avait demandé beaucoup de force, car il se laissa tomber contre le dossier et cessa de regarder Hank, absorbé dans ses pensées au point de ne plus remarquer la présence de l’homme et du chien. Ses tremblements, néanmoins, trahissait sa nervosité et sa diode devenait lentement rouge.

Hank n’aurait-il pas du s’en douter ? Cole prenait une telle place dans la vie de Hank que Connor n’arrivait toujours pas à supplanter le souvenir de sa mort. Il dormait sur le canapé, ne pouvait pas manger avec le vieil homme et ne comprenait pas l’attrait de ce dernier pour le sport. Bien que faisant tout pour gagner sa place dans le cœur du lieutenant, il se sentait à mille lieue de la relation qu’il entretenait autrefois avec son fils.

« Cole était mon enfant biologique, mais tu n’es pas moins vrai ni moins légitime que lui. Je sais à quel point il est important de chérir ses enfants tant qu’ils sont en vie. »

Connor hocha la tête et les larmes recommencèrent à couler. Puis, comme s’il avait trouvé dans sa base de données le comportement approprié à adopter, il serra contre lui le lapin en peluche, appuyant sa tête contre la sienne. Hank ne s'inquiétait pas cependant, il savait que c'était sa manière d'exprimer son soulagement.

« Quand je pense à Cole, aujourd’hui, je n’ai plus autant de peine qu’avant, mais quand je t’ai cru mort, je crois que rien n’aurait pu consoler de mon chagrin. Nous appartenons à deux espèces différentes, Connor, et tu as enduré beaucoup de choses. Ta manière de gérer la situation est différente de celle d’un humain : nous avons parfois du mal à nous comprendre, mais je veux que tu saches que je t’aime et que je te protègerai toujours, que tu sois dans ce corps ou dans un autre.

— Je me sens stupide d’avoir demandé à Simon…

— Non. Simon pensait que ça te ferait du bien lui aussi. Je l’appellerai demain pour lui demander de réparer ton ancien corps et lui redonner son apparence d’origine. »

Cette proposition sembla ôter des épaules de Connor un poids invisible et il se redressa légèrement, regardant dans le blanc des yeux le vieil homme à la recherche d’un doute, d’un mensonge, d’une demi-verité qu’il ne trouva pas.

« Ça lui prendra sans doute un peu de temps, mais en attendant, je pense que tu devrais profiter d’être un enfant pour faire ce que font tous les enfants : s’amuser et ne se soucier de rien. »

Les joues de Connor se colorèrent à nouveau, mais il ne pleurait plus. Hank décida de laisser l’enfant seul avec lui-même pour réfléchir à ce qu’ils avaient dit et parti se laver. Il n’avait pas faim et la nuit était déjà bien entamée. Il ne souhaite plus qu’un bon bain chaud avant d’aller se coucher. Lorsqu’il en sortit, il trouva Connor endormit sur le canapé, le lapin en peluche coincé sous le bras.

Le vieil homme le regarda quelques instant, attendri, et glissa finalement ses mains sous le garçon pour le soulever délicatement. Rajustant sa prise dans ses bras, il se dirigea vers la chambre de Cole.

« Lieutenant ? Appela le garçon d'une voix endormie.

— Hum ? Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j’allais te laisser dormir sur le canapé ? Dit Hank en ouvrant la porte de la chambre. Je sais, ce n’est pas l’idéal, mais il nous allons bientôt déménager, alors…

— À cause de moi ?

— Grâce à toi : il est temps que je quitte cet endroit et que je t’offre un belle chambre. »

Hank tira les couvertures et le nicha dans le lit. Il s’assura de l'avoir bien bordé avant de s’asseoir et de regarder l’enfant. Il serrait toujours le lapin sans s’en rendre compte, mais de ses yeux il fixait Hank avec adoration et pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, il souriait. Il dégagea ses bras et les tendit. Hank se pencha à son tour et le cajola aussi longtemps qu'il en eut envie. Comme ça lui avait manqué…

« Hank ? Est-ce que je peux …

— Bien sûr que tu peux. » Répondit le lieutenant avant même d’avoir entendu sa question.

Il le relâcha enfin. Il était tard et Connor avait besoin de sommeil. Son nouveau corps lui demandait beaucoup de mises à jour et d’analyses interne pour s’adapter à son environnement. Hank se demanda comment Connor réagirait lorsqu’il lui annoncerait qu’il devrait être au lit tous les soirs à huit heures, mais il ne s’inquiétait pas de l’obéissance du garçon.

« Bonne nuit, papa. » Entendit-il avant de refermer la porte.

« Bonne nuit, fiston. »

La vie lui semblait indubitablement plus belle désormais.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enfin ! Pardon pour le délai, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à retrouver l'inspiration pour terminer cette fanfic. J'espère qu'elle vous aura plus. 
> 
> Je remercie tous ceux qui ont lu cette fanfic et plus particulièrement ceux qui l'ont commentée. Vos retour et nos échange ont été une grande source d'inspiration de motivation.


End file.
